The feud in Cittá Ville
by December's Devil
Summary: When the death of their Aunt Emma Keane awakens a family history reaching all the way to Cittá Ville, Italy the Keane sisters embark a dangerous journey they were pre-destined to fail in sorrow and death.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so excited to let you all see this! Like I said in my profile this is a fanfic that I created out of my love for the PPG and Anne Fortier's **_**Juliet**_**. To all of you who are reading this, I recommend you to read **_**Juliet **_**I found it more fascinating that the Bard's version because this one is easier to read *laughs* I am still working on it and I guarantee that this story if going to be way longer than **_**The Power of Numbers**_**, but hopefully you will love it equally! Enjoy my prologue! :D**

Prologue: _Cursed_

There was something dark and lurking in _Citt__á__ Ville,_ Italy it was broken up into halves. Hatred that was conceived out of love and murder was nursed carefully throughout the years, raised through man's violent actions.

No one knew how the hatred came to be but the two families were forever cursed to hate each other. If such curse existed then surely this one burnt through the each family member's soul through generations.

Of course we were all pass the time of the medieval ages, the families faded away to be left as a distance and dark memory.

However they were not gone. They were still alive, the strange hatred they had for each other was like a barely lit fire it barely glowed with life but given fuel it burnt with the rage of a forest fire.

_One family shall change their name,_

_ The other shall fade away,_

_ One has the eyes open,_

_ While the other is in the dark,_

_ The children with peculiar eyes in both families,_

_Their lesson yet has to be learn,_

_ Through tears of years of yearn,_

_ Yet they must rise before their hatred and see what is even more above,_

_ And that is love._


	2. Beginning

**A/N: Didn't I say the chapters were going to be longer? I was so right! I just want to say that I got the names Beatrice, Bianca and Belle from another author…I forgot the name! They had to change their names and the Rowdy Ruff boys were ruling Townsville and the world…what was that story? I'll look for it [Jaz: Stop babbling will you? Me: Fine!] Enjoy the story! I just love the smiley face! **

Chap. 1: _Beginning_

"Bianca, Belle," Beatrice began sounding somewhat nervous. She was no trespasser and it showed for her discomfort was great. Yet the curiosity of her sisters and her need to protect her younger sisters made her come to the most beautiful and haunting of the rooms in their huge house.

"Come on Beatrice!" Belle, the short blonde and blue eyed sister began. "We need to _know_." She pleaded with her older redhead hazel-eyed sister.

"But this is _wrong_." Beatrice began but her tomboy sister chuckled.

"That's the reason why we _got_ to do this, leader girl." Bianca said with dark amusement and she dragged her sister in to the room without further notice. She had shoulder-length dark hair and bright green eyes.

The room looked like a huge study. The walls had light yellow Italian wallpaper lined with delicate vines. The room was mainly covered in white sheets of fabric but you were able to see bits of pieces of the old study. There was two walls filled with bookcases that rivaled the library, another wall had a wooden desk and a chair that had two pictures. Beatrice walked over the desk and a tear fell down her cheek. The first picture showed a newly married couple. The man had dark hair (like Bianca's) and he had dark eyes with a light yet square face, he wore a tuxedo and he was smiling with happiness. The woman had strawberry blond hair with gray eyes that were both serious and caring. She had a long classic yet beautiful bridal gown and she was beaming with happiness.

"Is Mom," Belle sobbed as she put a hand over her mouth. Both of her older sisters nodded.

Bianca picked up the second one, it showed the same couple, perhaps a bit older (though not by much) and they were happier, if that was possible. The man held a newborn child with dark hair and bright green eyes. The woman held the smallest child, which was a blonde haired child with bright blue eyes and she held the oldest child which had auburn red hair but the newborn had her eyes closed.

"Is us." Bianca said. Beatrice looked around and saw that her mother kept another small piece of furniture.

It was a safe.

It wasn't big but it was barely hidden by a plain sheet of fabric. Beatrice walked towards it and she saw that the safe was locked shut. Beatrice silently cursed herself of course her mother will be smart enough to keep her most valued possessions under lock…

"Look!" Belle cried as she saw a box full of notebooks with the initials of K.K.

"Diaries," Beatrice analyzed and she began breathing faster as soon as she saw that she was finally able to meet her mother through her diaries. She took out the oldest notebook she saw and frowned when she saw that it was dated nearly 6 years back. Bea however took the notebook that had a sticky note in its pages…

"No way," Bianca growled as she looked through the hallway.

"What?" Belle whispered nervously.

"Is Aunt Emma," Bianca said as she referred to their old care taker.

"Everyone be quiet!" Beatrice ordered and they stayed silent. The footsteps came closer and closer, the girl's heart beats ran quicker and quicker until finally…the footsteps faded away. Beatrice sighed, beginning to relax at last. "We should go," she whispered. Her sisters nodded and they quietly sneaked away, one by one into the dark hallway of the Museum-like old mansion that belonged to their Aunt Emma.

xxx

_12/12/1989_

_I have finally traced back my family! This thing with tracing back family was a lot more interesting than I thought. Aunt Emma never told me about this great-great grandfather who owned a very successful business in London! I guess I should have known, the Keane family was always known for their keen sense in business! Uncle Erick had that sense too, that was before he left to the Heavens. Aunt Emma though was not too fond of this family research for she said that I must not look backwards but forwards._

_I finally found out what was her discomfort in all this._

_The Keane family was never pure British as my ancestors always presume but we had one ancestor who belonged to an Italian noble family, the Ubertini. Our branch is direct, the rest of the Ubertini were slaughtered in the late 1300's. There were only two living Ubertinis at the time, twins in fact, a boy named Baldomero and a girl named Bella Ubertini. The Ubertini twins were separated once their parents the General and Lady Ubertini were killed in a mysterious fire. Baldomero was raised in Rome, Italy thus starting the Uccello family line to protect his family while Bella was raised in London thus beginning the Keane line (what did a K had to do with a U last name…you tell me, perhaps _she_ married a Keane) That was where our family derived from then, from Bella Ubertini. _

_I must continue my research…what caused the death of the General and Lady Ubertini? Why do I have the feeling that Aunt Emma is hiding something…something dark?_

_ K.K._

Beatrice sucked in a breath. Her Mother's diary was worst than any scary story (even though she did not believe in anything Bianca made up) she quickly closed her Mother's diary and put it on her drawer. She yawned for it was late, nearly three hours past midnight. She took went to the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

xxx

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_!

Beatrice yawned and frowned at her alarm. She hated being awakened from a peaceful sleep but she hated more to miss her job in the law firm. She put on her plain black suit and went downstairs to meet her Aunt and sisters.

Breakfast was ready and she smiled as she saw her young sister, Belle cooking up breakfast like a professional chef. Even though she was making eggs and bacon, a very normal breakfast, somehow Belle made it seem like one of the Iron Chefs cooked it themselves. Bianca however was still stretching, she had a job in the Police force and she was constantly complaining that there was no action in their fair city, Townsville.

"You should be glad," Aunt Emma said with a small scowl. "That you do not have to risk your life everyday like the officers do in the big cities." She said when Bianca complained in front of her. Beatrice chuckled but she quieted before her hot-tempered sister got her.

"Good morning Bea!" Belle cried. Beatrice smiled as soon as her sister gave her a plate.

"You are very happy this morning Belle," Bea said. Belle laughed.

"She probably saw Henry." Bianca grumbled. Bea laughed as Belle blushed deep red.

"Why do you always assume is Henry?" Belle grumbled but she wasn't very good at being mad at her sisters, she just loved her crazy sisters too much.

"When isn't it Henry?" Bianca said as she stuffed her food into her mouth. Bea rolled her eyes at Bianca's messy eating habits but Bianca couldn't care less.

"Whatever." Belle grumbled as she put a plate for herself. "Where's Aunt?" she asked. Bea and Bianca looked at each other and then they got up and went to their Aunt's room. The three sisters went to their grand-Aunt's bedroom and saw her asleep. Until yesterday, they had no idea how their mother or father looked and always assume that their Aunt was an older version of their mother but they saw that it wasn't true. K. Keane was more beautiful and happy while Emma Keane was stern and plain- looking.

"She's sleeping." Belle said with a sigh but Bea looked at her Aunt more closely. Her Aunt always got up on this hour, and she insisted to every one of her nieces (even Bianca) to wake up at this hour. Though medicine wasn't Bea's forte she still knew some things that rivaled the school nurse's knowledge.

"No…" Bea whispered and Bianca quickly checked along her sister. Bianca didn't hear a heartbeat she then checked her pulse…_nothing_.

"She's dead." Bianca said in shock stepping back from her Aunt's body.


	3. Changed

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! That's all I got to say. **

Chap. 2: _Changed_

"How can she die?" Belle said, her lip quivering. Bea shook her head as the hospital took their Aunt's body for the funeral. Bianca paled as soon as they saw their Aunt's body wrapped in a thick black bag.

"Is very strange," began a young doctor. Bea looked at her and smiled a bit as soon as she saw it was their old friend, Robin Reynolds. "Mrs. Keane was in great health."

"But she was old." said her partner, a dark-haired man with dark brown eyes.

"Mitch!" Robin growled but Mitch shrugged as he pushed Emma Keane's body towards the ambulance. "I'm so sorry," Robin began but Bea held her hand.

"Is okay," Bea said while she was tearing. "Aunt Emma knew she was getting less healthy."

"Well got to go," Robin said as she hugged her friends.

"Bye," everyone said and they went inside the now lifeless mansion.

xxx

"Yes," Bea said. "I understand…" she said with a sigh as she talked to the funeral home. She hung up the phone and turned as she saw Bianca.

"How's Belle?" Bea asked and Bianca sighed.

"Is impossible, she won't stop crying." She said with a groan. Bea nodded, she would have been the same but someone had to keep their head straight and that meant her. Bianca helped but she was too angry and rebellious to help much.

"Did you talk to Belle's boss?" Bianca asked she rubbed her temples. Bea nodded.

"I talked to all of our bosses," Bea said. Bianca sighed in relief.

"Thanks sis, Mr. Smith will kill me if I tried talking to him about this."

"That's because I don't lie to him."

"Whatever." Bianca grumbled.

"I got our bosses to let us stay at home for a whole month." Bea said as she rubbed her head. It was a very hard thing to do, all three of them were the best at what they did and their bosses had a hard time of letting them go.

"What?" Bianca asked bewildered. "…How?"

"Well they all know how Belle is…"

"Oh, right." Bianca said and she yawned. "Thank God for Belle's sensitivity." She joked half-heartily. Bea scowled at her sister but she secretly agreed with her. She was sad that their Aunt was gone, she was the only family they had and now they were all alone. "Maybe you should sleep, Bea." Bianca began sounding concern for her older sister. Bianca knew how close Bea was with their Aunt. Bea though disagreed, her sisters thought she was close to their Aunt because she stayed at home more but Bea felt that all her sisters had a special connection to their Aunt, one way or the other.

"Yes," Bea began. "Maybe I will."

xxx

Bea had no idea where she was. She looked around and squealed as soon as she was wearing a light white cotton dress. Her red hair was loose on her shoulders and back and she didn't felt her contacts.

Uh-oh…

She panicked, she always had her contacts…it wasn't because she was blind but because she had the strangest eye color. Since she had memory, her Aunt made her wear the irritating contacts, it was ironic really Bea felt completely covered when she wore her contacts but now she felt naked. Her Aunt made her wear the contacts all her life, not even her sisters knew her real eye color.

"Are you okay?" she heard a mysterious and deep voice. Bea found her herself nodding. At the sound of his voice she felt all her fear melting away, she felt completely happy and peaceful.

"Yes." She answered. Bea heard him grin.

"Come on Blossom," He said grabbing her hand. Bea frowned, she felt confused.

_Who was Blossom_?

xxx

"Bea!" Belle said shaking her redhead sister. Bea quickly got up and head to the bathroom. Belle was already use to this routine, Bea always headed to the bathroom after she woke up.

"What's wrong Belle?" she asked from the bathroom. Belle was sitting down in her sister's bed. She still looked sad but she was more composed.

"Nothing really," Belle said. "It was Aunt's lawyer, Mr. Lightwood. He's coming tomorrow."

"…Tomorrow?" Bea asked. Belle nodded. Bea came out and she was wearing the respectable black color.

"Nice," Belle said as she saw sister. Bea shook her head.

"You always out beat me when it comes to clothes."

"True." Belle said with a small smile.

The funeral didn't last long, as her Aunt's oldest niece Bea had to speak to all her Aunt's old friends. Bea never got along with them very well but they had a respectable relationship and sometimes they talked like old friends. Belle got along with them the best but she looked terrible as soon as she saw her Aunt's coffin being put in to the ground. Bianca had the worst relationship with all of them since she was a tomboy and the 'old hags' disagree with her style.

"Glad that's over," Bianca grumbled as the last guest left. Belle and Bea didn't say anything.

xxx

"Good morning Mr. Lightwood," Bea greeted as she saw her Aunt's old friend and lawyer.

"Miss Beatrice," he said. Bea led him to her Aunt's old study.

"My sisters are waiting in here," Bea said and Mr. Lightwood nodded. He sat down in the chair.

"Miss Bianca, Miss Belle." He greeted and they all nodded. "Mrs. Emma Keane, as you all know wasn't your blood grand-Aunt but nether less she raised you all like you were her nieces or even daughters."

"Wait she wasn't our blood-Aunt?" Belle asked shocked.

"No," Mr. Lightwood said. "Your deceased Uncle Erik was the uncle of your mother."

"What was our mother's name?" Bianca asked. Mr. Lightwood sighed.

"Perhaps I should move on with the will, girls. Every answer you want is here." He said pointing to the will. They all nodded. "Emma Keane, kept many things from you such as your parents mysterious disappearance and I believe that you never knew their identities."

"Yes." They all said.

"Your Aunt leaves everything to all of you," Mr. Lightwood said. "There is nothing else to say only that she gives Beatrice Keane this," he said handing Bea an envelope. "She says to share whatever you find." He said but Bea didn't open it and her sisters didn't pressure her.

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood," Bea said and Belle led Mr. Lightwood to the door. Bianca and Belle fallowed Bea to her room.

"You should open it." Bianca said. Bea sat in her bed.

"I don't know Bianca…"

"Bea!" Bianca said. "Is not only yours but ours too."

"I have to agree with Bianca, Bea." Belle said. "Mr. Lightwoods said that everything is answered in that letter."

"Fine…" Bea said and she opened the envelope to find another envelope. It was old and yellow but she was still able to read it. It said:

_My nieces,_

_I know that I never told you, your mother's name or your father's but I did so because I was afraid. Your mother's name is Katelyn Keane, she was my only niece and I loved her but she had a strong temper and once she sets her mind on something she completes it._

_She left work undone in Italy in a small town called Citt__á__ Ville, please go there…ask for a man named Pablo Uccello. He will know how to help. _

_Please finish your mother's work. I should have listen to Katelyn…this could have happened differently._

_ E.K._

"Cittá Ville, Italy?" Belle asked shocked. Bea re-read the letter to herself…it was a strange letter, her Aunt never wrote her letters in a typewriter…

"Why will Mom be there?" Bianca asked. Bea shook her head, she had absolutely no idea.

"Should we?" Belle asked. Bea thought for a while. Her mother's diary did in fact named that they were distant relatives from the Uccello's but it made no sense.

"I think we should." Bianca said as she took another small envelope from the bigger envelope. There were three passports with their pictures but different names, Blossom Ubertini, Buttercup Ubertini and Bubbles Ubertini.

"But that's not our names…" Belle said feeling nervous. Bea quickly went through her aunts archives.

"Bea what are you doing?" Bianca asked. Bea though finally found what she was looking for.

Their birth certificates, made out to the Italian newborns Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Ubertini. Born in May 12, 1994, in Cittá Ville Mother: Katelyn Keane, Father: Jonathan Ubertini.

"Oh my…" Bea began and her hands shook. Bianca took the papers away from her sister and she angrily began kicking the walls. Belle took them and she paled.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Bianca growled. Bea just sat there. It wasn't possible…they weren't even American, they were _Italian_.

"Italy is a nice country…" Belle pointed out. Bea and Bianca just stared at her. Belle blushed. "Well Aunt Emma must have a good reason to hide this."

"I don't care what the reason is," Bianca growled. "My name was Buttercup all along! Not to say but we aren't even American!"

"I guess we must go." Bea said. "Mom wrote that we were descended from an Italian noble family…maybe we could go and see."

"With what money do we buy our plane tickets, Bea?" Bianca growled. "Plane tickets are expensive these days…"

"Look!" Belle said when she found a stack of money in the envelope. Bea pointed at it.

"With _that_ money…" She said.

xxx

"Did you give the envelope to the Keane sisters?" asked a dark voice at the other end of the phone. Mr. Lightwood nodded.

"Yes sir," Mr. Lightwood said.

"I have sent the money and I hopefully that will silence you." The voice said and hung up on Mr. Lightwood.

xxx

Bea spent the whole day looking through her mother's diaries, it wasn't easy because her mother (despise having writing up to 20 diaries) barely wrote more than that one entry in their family history. It seems that the diary that Bea found with the sticky note was the more current one. She angrily kicked away the boxes. She looked around her mother's study but nothing seemed to help her. Her mother didn't kept books about Italy, except the old classic Romeo and Juliet. Bea groaned but took that book because it was her favorite book (along with a few other classics)

"Bea?" she heard Bianca say. Bea turned around and saw her sister with the passports.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Bianca handed her the passport.

"This is strange Bea," Bianca began. "This passport is brand new and is made for American-Italian girls."

"That's us." Bea said as she rubbed her head, she had a huge headache and her eyes hurt from reading every single entry written by her mother. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah but don't you think this all strange? Maybe Mom lost a few…"

"Mom was not crazy, Bianca."

"See? What kind of Italian girls have name like Blossom or Buttercup or Bubbles?"

"It fits us, in a weird way…"

"But I'm not Buttercup Ubertini, Bea!" she growled. "My name has always been Bianca Keane."

"You always complained that it was too feminine for you."

"Well yeah…"

"Give it a chance," Bea pleaded. "You don't know how much time I felt like there was something missing, Bianca. Now I will find out who I am really."

"Bea…"

"Please Bianca?" Bea pleaded. Bianca gritted her teeth, she hated seeing her older sister this way, Bianca always depended on her older sister to be the strongest one (mentally because Bianca knew _she_ was the one who was physically strongest) but seeing her this way…Bianca hated herself for pushing her sister to their mother's study, she hated her Aunt for dying on them and leaving them with a huge mystery.

She hated it but she couldn't stop it.

"Fine Bea," Bianca said with a sigh. "Only because I know Belle wasted at least 1,000 dollars on clothes and she will hate me for canceling the trip." She said and Bea laughed.


	4. Coming

**A/N: Writing in third person is very hard! You want to see it from the other people's perspective…this **_**might**_** be the last chapter I am writing in third person…I don't know we'll see…**

Chap. 3: _Coming_

Bea couldn't remember another time when her sister, Belle was this excited. Belle couldn't stop talking about meeting an Italian or maybe taking a trip to Rome or Florence to shop and they weren't even flying yet.

"Shut up!" Bianca groaned putting her hands in her ears. Bea laughed and her sister pouted and didn't say anything. Bea frowned.

"You can tell me," Bea said. "Maybe you can help me re-do my whole wardrobe." She said and once Belle's blue eyes lit up she immediately regretted her decision to make her younger sister feel better.

"So I was thinking in going to Rome to look up the latest fashion designs, maybe I can find something beautiful for me…for you I can find some things in Florence, everything there is all classy but beautiful, so much like your style…"

Bea tried to keep up with Belle but once she went in to the designers like…this one guy who does collections of sundresses or this other one who only does sunglasses…well Bea fell asleep.

"Bea," Bea heard. She got up and saw Bianca looking at her. Bea yawned and looked at Belle who was still talking.

"Thanks," Bea whispered and Bianca grinned. Belle laughed as she made a joke about some designers.

"Oh!" Belle said and she looked around nervously. "Miss?" she asked the woman who was handing out peanuts. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, down the aisle at the left."

"Thanks!" Belle chirped and quickly left.

"Finally!" Bianca said taking out the earplugs. Bea chuckled.

"You had that all this time and she didn't notice?"

"Hey once Belle gets started she won't notice anything." She said.

"Don't you hear only airplane music on those?"

"Belle's babbling has come to this." Bianca said showing Bea the type of music (which was lame) before Belle appeared.

xxx

Bea, Bianca and Belle looked around as they arrived to Rome. Cittá Ville was just a few miles off and they sighed as they missed the bus.

"This is your fault." Bianca grumbled at Belle. Belle looked down feeling guilty about making her sisters wait until she put the right amount of makeup in the bathroom.

"Bianca…" she pouted.

"Is no one's fault okay?" Bea interfered looking at Bianca. Bianca groaned.

"I was just playing Bea! You seriously can't take a joke."

"Bianca!" Bea said and she chuckled. Bea shook her head as Belle giggled. "Okay, so now while we're waiting for the bus I have to tell you something…"

"Spill," Bianca grumbled.

"I-I did reservations for Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles Ubertini."

"Have you lost your mind?" Bianca growled.

"Well is what our passports say. I couldn't change it."

"Okay so what about our credit cards?" Belle asked. "Do we have to change that? Wouldn't people get suspicious that we have _two_ identities?" Bea grinned as she handed each of her sisters a new credit card with their birth name.

"Got to hand it to you sis, you think of _everything_!" Bianca grinned as she got hers.

"Thanks B-Buttercup." She said and Bianca frowned.

"Bea…"

"No," Bea said shaking her head. "If we are going to convince everyone that we are from here then this is the way to do this."

"But Bea-"

"Sorry but my name is Blossom Ubertini."

"Fine!" Bianca-Buttercup growled.

"So where do we begin?" Belle-Bubbles asked. Bea frowned.

"I asked for the man that Aunt, mentions in her letter, Pablo Uccello and the company told me that he is the representative of Cittá Ville."

"How did Mom knew him?"

"I have no idea…I made a sort of timeline for Mom." Bea-Blossom began to explain. "21 years ago, Mom was 18 she was bright and intelligent according to her student records. She was offered a major in genealogy and history in the University of Florence. Since she was curious about our family origins she began investigating the Keane family line."

"That's how she found out that we were Italian right?" Bubbles asked.

"Exactly," Blossom said. "Uncle Erik Keane's family line extended all the way to London but she already knew that so she decided to look up one strange family member."

"An Italian," Buttercup realized and Blossom smiled.

"Every other Keane but this one was British so she decided to look her up."

"Her?" Blossom's sister asked together. Blossom nodded.

"Bella Ubertini." She said. Buttercup and Bubbles frowned.

"But that's our name." Buttercup asked. Blossom shook her head signaling her hot-tempered sister to wait.

"Mom only wrote one entry on that and it was dated before we were even born. She said that Bella Ubertini had a twin brother named…uhm, Baldomero Ubertini. They were separated or something, Baldomero went to Rome, while Bella went to London."

"Why were they separated?" Buttercup asked confused.

"They were the last Ubertinis left alive, the General and Lady Ubertini their parents were killed in a mysterious fire. It was just too dangerous to keep them at Cittá Ville."

"So…are you telling me that Mom married _back_ into family?"

"I guess," Blossom said. "The Keane and Uccello families are branches of the Ubertini."

"Blossom your confusing me…where did you get the Uccello?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh," Blossom said as she realized she forgot them. "When Baldomero was growing up he changed his name to Uccello to protect his children I think."

"So this Pablo Uccello is family?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded.

"I think he is."

"So if the name Ubertini was forgotten then…how did Mom found someone with _that_ name?" Bubbles asked confused. Her blue eyes were deeply concentrated in their family. Blossom took out another sheet, where she wrote notes in Jonathan Ubertini.

"Jonathan Ubertini was 10 years older than Mom," Blossom began and her sisters looked at her in shock. "He was…28 while Mom was 18, he worked in the University of Florence as the Professor of chemistry. He was very good at anything that involve with working in a lab…let's see, oh! According to an analysis sheet that Mom kept file with our birth certificates, he was a distant cousin so distant that there was hardly any DNA in common."

"So they were allowed to marry right?"

"Yes."

"So how come _he_ has the Ubertini name when Bald-o,"

"Is Baldomero," Blossom said while Buttercup shrugged as if the name didn't matter.

"Whatever! When _Baldomero_ changed his last name and Bella married a Keane."

"My guess that one of Baldomero's children felt like Uccello wasn't their rightful name so he changed it back. Back in those days you were allowed to switch your names back and forth." Blossom said. Suddenly they jumped as a man they never seen came up to them.

"_La signorina non si ha il tempo_?" he asked in Italian. He had dark blue eyes and dark blond hair he was wearing a light cotton dark blue shirt and plain jeans. To Bubbles, he was the most handsome man in the whole world.

"We don't speak Italian." Blossom said simply. The man's eyes widen.

"English?" he asked in fluent English. Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"So?"

"You are the Americans right?" He asked. "That is going to Cittá Ville?"

"Why do you want to know?" Blossom said standing in front of him. As a lawyer she was a very good reader but no matter how much she tried to analyze his intentions, she couldn't find one that fit him.

"My name is Alejandro Santini," He began shaking Blossom's hand. From _his_ years as an artist he knew that no matter what art piece you are painting you have to begin with the leader, the same was for people he believed for one must convince the leader before you can convince everyone else. "My brother, Antonio Santini is the Head Captain in Cittá Ville and my other brother, Adrian Santini is the best lawyer in the city. Antonio found out that we were having visitors and ordered me to come and get you, if you haven't left."

"That's so sweet of you!" Bubbles sighed. "We need a ride to the hotel."

"Bubbles!" Blossom said and Bubbles' blushed. Alejandro grinned.

"That's why I'm here, don't worry, I'm not a serial killer." He said with a smile. Bubbles laughed and looked at her sisters, pleading for them to accept his offer. Blossom sighed. She and Buttercup couldn't see any foul play in Alejandro's offer so they agreed.

"May I mind asking, _signorina_," He asked turning to Bubbles who quickly called shotgun. "Why are you coming to Cittá Ville?"

"Tourism," Blossom answered before she can spill anything. Bubbles rolled her eyes but grinned.

"I think there are some fascinating pieces of art there," Bubbles explained and Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "I saw online a piece made by a Cittáian artist named '_Sotto le Stelle_'."

"Ah! The _Sotto le Stelle_ is one of the best Cittáian pieces there are." He said with a smile. Bubbles smiled back. Buttercup made a faint barfing noise and Blossom chuckled. She always scowled at her tomboy sister for behaving immaturely but now she felt like she was no longer a stuck-up. She felt more…_free_. Yet at the same time she regretted feeling that way because their Aunt worked so much to make Blossom-or back then Bea-into what she is.

It didn't stop her from feeling a bit freer though.

"I am sorry," Alejandro said to Bubbles. "I never asked for your names."

"Bubbles Ubertini." She said and Alejandro nodded.

"Shouldn't Anthony-?" Buttercup began.

"Pardon _signorina_ but, are you referring to my brother _Antonio_?"

"Anthony or Antonio, same person but shouldn't he know that?" Buttercup growled. She had a bad feeling about this man, she couldn't place a finger on it but she felt he was hiding something. Someone that charming had to be hiding something (though he hardly appealed to Buttercup) no matter how much Bubbles drooled at him, Buttercup knew that Alejandro was not of full trust…

"As a matter in fact," Alejandro began. "My brother Antonio did not know, he just said they were 3 American girls. The hotel refused further information because they didn't want the Americans to feel like they were being watched."

"Well that helps!" Buttercup grumbled.

"Sorry Alejandro," Blossom began. "Buttercup is just tired." She said and gave Buttercup a look for her to be quiet. Buttercup pretended to sleep.

"Long flight, _signorina_?" Alejandro asked a bit darkly. Blossom shrugged.

"Yes and my name is Blossom not _signorina_." She said with a sigh.

"Pardon Blossom," Alejandro said. "Well we are here in the hotel I think you will find everything to your liking." He said as he pulled over to a beautiful 10-story building. "Signore Marcello is the owner." He said as they saw a man who was standing in the reception. Blossom and Bubbles smiled politely to the man and Buttercup just stood there.

"Signore Santini!" Signore Marcello said as he saw Alejandro and he grinned.

"Signore Marcello," he said politely offering his hand. "They are the Americans. Meet Blossom Ubertini, Buttercup Ubertini and Bubbles Ubertini." He said and Signore Marcello nodded.

"Signore Antonio Santini moved you to the penthouse." Signore Marcello said.

"What?" Blossom asked suddenly. Who does this Antonio dude think he was? She thought wildly. She wasn't very use to a man's kindness and it made her immediately wish that they haven't accepted Alejandro's offer.

"Do not worry _signorina_," Signore Marcello said. "Signore Antonio knows that you are very important company."

"But he doesn't know who we are," Blossom began.

"Yet we so rarely encounter visitors." Signore Marcello began. "This hotel is only used when the city has her annual festival, one of the biggest festivals in Italy. I assume that is the reason why you are here." He said. Bubbles smiled.

"Yes," she said then she looked with a kind smile to Alejandro. "Also for the art pieces."


	5. Confronted

Chap. 4: _Confronted_

_Blossom_

I groaned as my alarm woke me up. I have to admit, it made me really uncomfortable accepting the room but once Signore Marcello showed us the penthouse…well I couldn't refuse. There were three smaller rooms, one was painted a sky blue (which Bubbles took), the other had lime green walls (which Buttercup called) and the last one was painted a delicate pink rose color, which I took for my own. Unlike Bubbles who brought like 2 suitcases (which went over the limit) of clothes and shoes I barely filled one. I mostly put Mom's diaries and a few other notes which I got from the library archives.

I got up and put on jeans, a light pink t-shirt and light pink converse (which I kept clean) I looked at the mirror and realized that I didn't even look like a tourist, which was fine by me. I looked at Buttercup's room and saw that she was still there and looked at Bubbles' room and saw that she was getting ready.

"Be-Blossom!" she squealed in delight. "How do I look?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"You look pretty Bubbles." I said and she jumped up down happily.

"Thanks! I'm seeing Alejandro today." She said as she put on her earrings. I began coughing.

"Bubbles!" I said as I got my breath back. "We came here to look up Mom not meet any Italians!" I said and she giggled.

"But that's you! I want to learn about art and he is an artist."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"When I went with him downstairs he gave me his phone number and we began texting."

"Ugh!" I said but nodded. "Well you can go then." I said and she squealed. "Oh," I began. "Tell Buttercup that I am coming later." I said and she nodded.

"Got it." She said and quickly left the penthouse. I left after I drank juice and went over to meet Pablo Uccello.

xxx

"Blossom Ubertini," I said when Uccello's secretary asked. Her eyes widen at my name and she let me go in his office.

"Good morning Miss Ubertini." I heard a deep voice say with a heavy Italian accent. I looked at him and saw that he had graying black hair and gray eyes.

"Mr. Uccello," I said with a nod. He smiled.

"You look like your mother." He said and I paled.

"You knew her?" I asked. He nodded.

"You should remember her Miss Ubertini," he began sounding a little taken back. "For you and your sister spent your first 5 years here with your parents."

"We did?"

"Of course, if your father's and mother's original hometown. Of course tragedy struck…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uccello but I may have forgotten that." I said as I sighed. "I am not sure how I never remember that…"

"How did you found out about me Miss?" he asked. I was glad he didn't call me _signorina_ like Alejandro but with his thick Italian accent he might as well have.

"My Aunt Emma," I began and his eyes widen.

"Emma Keane?"

"Yes," I said. "She left us your name in a letter saying that you and my mother were connected somehow…"

"Ah," he said sounding relief. "Catalina," he began and went red. "Pardon me, Miss Ubertini but when I met your mother I told her I would never be able to pronounce her name…which was…ah,"

"Katelyn," I helped. He nodded.

"Everyone in Cittá Ville knew her as _Catalina_, Catalina was favored throughout the city because of her family and well, she was a dashing young woman. She came to me when she needed a loan."

"That is all?" I asked and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Ubertini,"

"I want to know everything Mr. Uccello."

"You are asking for trouble Miss," he said nervously. "Catalina had asked me to take special care of her personal objects."

"I came from Townsville," I began. "I never knew how my parents died or why I lived with my Aunt Emma almost all my life and you are telling me that I am asking for trouble?"

"Miss Ubertini,"

"Let me finish Mr. Uccello, how can a daughter asking for information about her dead mother be wrong?"

"Miss Ubertini," He said. "You seem intelligent to me, smart and determine like Catalina but just as that is your strength is also your weakness. You want to uncover something evil, something that even Mrs. Emma Keane was afraid to uncover fully."

"What so terrible about what my mother discovered?"

"Do you know anything about the Ubertini?"

"They were a noble family."

"That is all?"

"Uhm…yes,"

"Ah, the Ubertini were indeed a powerful family, their emblem was the owl the ancient symbol of wisdom. Like every family, they had rivals and back then they were the Jocovini."

"They were the Ubertini's rival?"

"They still are Miss," Mr. Uccello said. "Old feuds do not die so easily and with what Catalina did…"

"What did she do?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What she didn't do is the question. Like I said she was favored by many, Miss Catalina was considered the belle of the city, she had captured the hearts of many men and one of them was a Jocovini along with Professor Ubertini. Everything fell into tragedy after she came and the city mourns her death along with her husband."

"I want to know more though," I said as I crossed my hands. His eyes looked exasperated as mine blazed with determination. "My mother will like for me to know about our family." I said and held my chin up. He sighed.

"Just like your mother," he began. "Both of you always manage to convince me." He said and signaled me to come with him. I stood up and I followed him. He led me to tunnels underneath the small building. "Miss Ubertini," He said. "These tunnels were used in ancient times by my family, the Uccello to hold the money or more likely the gold of the Italian nobles and business men. These days the business men want more high-tech security but these tunnels are better than any of that! No man can penetrate these tunnels because they should be crushed for they are underground. Your mother was very smart in asking me to hold her items." He said as we came into a beautiful decorated door. In the middle was a silver owl with the name _Ubertini_ in gold.

"She trusted you?" I asked and Mr. Uccello nodded.

"She was my best friend when we were in College, back then it was mandatory to take English and she taught me the language. After that we fully confine in each other." He said as he opened the door and handed me an old box. "This is an old Ubertini box that was used in the late 1300's or at least that was what Catalina said. It belonged to Nina Ubertini, your, ah, great-grandmother but when Catalina married Jonathan, Nina gave this to Catalina."

"Is so beautiful," I said as I looked at the box. Mr. Uccello nodded.

"I recommend putting that away in your bag, Miss Ubertini."

"Blossom," I said and he smiled. "If my mom trusted you then so do I."

xxx

I grunted slightly as my bag suddenly gained an extra 10 pounds. The walk back to the hotel seemed eternal.

_HONK, HONK, HONK_!

I jumped and turned. It was a red Mercedes that was coming up at me.

"_Signorina_!" I heard the driver cry. He got out his car and looked at me with suspicious eyes. I saw his red hair which was darker than mine, his eyes were chocolate brown and he reminded me of someone…

"Who are you?" I asked stepping back. He chuckled but the suspicion was still there.

"Signore Antonio Santini." He said with a small grin. My eyes widen.

"Alejandro's brother?" I asked. He frowned a bit.

"Usually the people say that Alejandro is Captain Santini's brother."

"Well I met Alejandro before." I said with a polite smile. "_Not_ Captain Santini."

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at me curiously. I stiffen, why did he want to know?

"The Hotel," I said and he smiled.

"May I take the _signorina_ to her Hotel then?"

"Uhm…" I stumbled. I never went into a stranger's car before.

"Please?" he asked. I frowned. The way to the Hotel _was_ long.

"Fine." I said and he opened the door of his car.

"May I ask why you went to see the bank?" He asked his tone perfectly innocent. I growled which surprised me I usually left that to Buttercup.

"No." I said and he frowned.

"What about why you came to Cittá Ville?" he asked. I thought for a while, one thing about being a lawyer is that you always have to stick to one story…

"Tourism," I said and he chuckled.

"That is all?" He asked. "Is that all Miss _Ubertini_?"

"How do you…?" I began but then realized that Bubbles told her name to Alejandro, who was the _brother_ of Antonio… "Oh." I said and dropped the question.

"Exactly," He said with a sly smile. "Alejandro was rather fascinated with your blonde sister."

"I know." I said while I rubbed my forehead. He chuckled.

"If your last name is Ubertini then you are not simply here for tourism." He pointed out.

"I know." I said and he stopped the car. He looked at me funny…not like a laughable face but one with suspicion.

"Who hired you?" He asked I looked at him surprised at the question.

"Excuse me…?"

"Who hired you? Why did you come all the way from America to a fair and mourning city? Did you want the Ubertini fortune? The Ubertini master pieces to sell them to the Americans?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Then how come you are still alive?" He growled. I blink several times.

"I never died." I whispered.

"Do not lie! You cannot be Blossom Ubertini because Blossom Ubertini _died_ 15 years ago." He yelled frustrated. A few people looked at us but since he yelled in English no one knew what we were talking about.

"Then how come I am still here?" I asked. He blinked then. He looked at me angrily.

"You cannot be Blossom Ubertini, you are an American actress!"

"If I am an American actress then explain to me how Pablo Uccello gave me this!" I yelled and showed him my mother's wooden box. His face fell. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You…" He stammered. He shook his head. "You have different eyes." He whispered and I paled. "Your eyes are not the color they were." He said and paled. "I must go," He said and quickly left leaving me with more questions about him.

_Buttercup_

I woke up and found the penthouse completely deserted. I looked for Bubbles or for Blossom but their rooms were empty. I groaned and looked around for any clothes. Unlike Bubbles or even Blossom I hardly put any thought into my suitcase. Knowing Bubbles though…yep she completely overdid my suitcase. My sweatpants were replaced with ripped jeans and plain t-shirts that were either black or green. I looked all over the suitcase but I couldn't find my combat boots. I frowned as I found that Bubbles replaced my boots with light green and black converses.

At least she put some of my style into whatever she wanted me to wear.

Since I couldn't cook (and I didn't want to start a fire) I decided to go and look for a restaurant since Bubbles wasn't here. I happily took the credit card that Blossom gave us.

"Signore," I said and he looked at me. He smiled politely as he saw me.

"_Signorina_," He said. "How may I help you, Miss Ubertini?"

"I want to know where I can eat."

xxx

Signore Marcello told me in great detail where I should go, it was called the Little Owl. I walked all the way over there and grinned as I found it. It was small but everything smelled delicious.

"_Come posso aiutarla_?" the man asked. I stared at him with my mouth open. I did not know what to answer to that. "_Signorina_?" he asked.

"I-I…" I stammered with putting something together in Italian.

"_Due spaghetti con sugo di pomodoro per la signorina e mi_." I heard a deep voice say. I turned and saw a tough-looking man with dark hair and dark green eyes. He grinned at me. "Miss Ubertini?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

He looked familiar all right, _Alejandro Santini_-familiar.

"Yes." I said. "Uhm, thanks for helping me order."

"No problem, Miss Ubertini." He said and smiled as I received my plate which had spaghetti with tomato sauce. He had an order just like mine. "Eat with me?" He asked.

"Whatever." I said and went into the nearest table and began gobbling down my spaghetti.

"You eat like a baby dinosaur," He observed and I looked at him.

"Which one are you, Anthony or Adam?"

"Neither." He said and I stared at him. "My name is _Adrian _Santini."

"Oh, sorry…Italian names all sound the same to me." I said and began drinking my lemonade.

"American names sound the same too." He pointed out and took a big bite of his spaghetti. I laughed and he grinned at me.

"How come you are here?" I asked. He shrugged. "Every once and a while I eat at the Little Owl even though is in Ubertini ground." He said with a faint distaste.

"You lost me."

"The Ubertini's are not the only powerful family around," He said with a sly grin. "There was the Jocovinis too."

"So…you are a Jocovini?"

"No, my family is neutral and that is why I always stay clear from old territory grounds."

"Don't believe you." I said and pointed at him playfully with my fork. He laughed.

"Of course there was a time when the Santini were with an agreement with the Jocovini but that is old news, old gossip, very few people want to remember the families." He said.

"So this belonged to my family?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you really want to hear old gossip or go somewhere with me?"

xxx

"How did you manage to convince me to come here?" I grumbled as he stopped in a plain field with nothing with grass.

"You tell me." He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes. I looked around and notice that the only building (or at least part of it) was a plain wall that had an eagle carved in it.

"So what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?" I asked crossing my hands. We were actually in the middle of nowhere he had to drive a long way in his green Mercedes. He shrugged and laid down, face to the sky.

"I use to come here with my brothers and play soccer," He said and invited me to sit with him. I did and crossed my legs. "Of course that was 10 years ago when we were still young."

"Nice…" I stammered and he laughed.

"You are not use to talking about yourself."

"Fine, ask me…anything."

"Where did you live before?"

"Townsville,"

"What are you?"

"A police,"

"Wow, just like Antonio."

"Yeah well I am surprised that a big boy like you is a lawyer." I said and he chuckled.

"I was, today I quit."

"Why?" I asked confused. He shrugged.

"It wasn't my thing. I only entered the field because I was able to get money but what I loved was being a soldier."

"You were a soldier?"

"I was before the lawyer-thing. Antonio and Alejandro though hated the idea of me traveling and risking my life."

"What? No way! I became a police officer because my Aunt wouldn't allow me to become a soldier, is so boring!" I grumbled.

"…your Aunt, she did not come?" He asked and I sniffed.

"No, my Aunt died a few days ago." I said and he looked at me.

"You are not sad?" He asked and I nodded.

"I am it hurts because she was our only family. She raised us since we were little children." I whispered. "Of course she might have disliked me a little because I was not a 'proper young lady' but whatever she loved me still." I said and we stayed silent for a moment.

"What about playing soccer, Miss Buttercup _Ubertini_?"

xxx

I laughed as I kept beating him it was nice to let my muscles stretch and warm up. I ran through the field and kept yelling at him to play like a man.

"Stop going easy Adam!" I yelled.

"I'm Adrian!" He yelled while I laugh.

"Beat me and I will call you _Adrian_." I said as I scored another goal.

"I won't go easy on you Ubertini!" He said as he managed to take the ball away from me and make a score.

"Hey!" I said and managed to take the ball away from him.

"I won!" He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"…by one!" I growled.

"You still owe me my price!" He said and grinned. I screamed in furry and he laughed.

"Not so unbeatable are you my wicked Ubertini?" He mocked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up and take me home will you, _Adrian_?"

_Bubbles_

"Bubbles," I heard Alejandro say. I turned and smiled shyly as he approached me. His eyes grew huge as he saw me and that was what I wanted. For him to be surprised! I wanted to giggle as his eyes grew huge but maybe not…

My common sense and emotions weren't working together though.

I giggled as I saw him blush as he saw me.

"Should we go?" I asked as he grinned happily.

"Very well Miss Ubertini," He said and led me to his blue Mercedes.

xxx

"The Ubertini Museum of Cittá Ville," I gasped as he led me to the small museum. He nodded.

"Since you are an Ubertini I thought it will be nice to take you here, is very little for it was one of the many houses that the Ubertini had but…"

"Is perfect," I said and he smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here, Alejandro."

"You're welcome Bubbles," He said. "I don't usually come here…" He said with a mild distaste that I found no source of. Did he hate the Ubertini? "But for the American _signorina_ I will make an exception." He led me to a vast collection of portraits. "These are your ancestors, the Ubertini had Florence Artisans come here and paint them in all their 'glory' there isn't much art before the Renaissance era but there is the occasional medieval portrait." He said and I looked at the portraits. One of the people, a woman, brought my attention.

"She is beautiful." I said and Alejandro stood beside me. She had delicate curly and soft brown hair her eyes were bluer than mine so blue that they appeared violet. Her face was a perfect heart and her skin glowed with youth and beauty. She had a simple gold tiara, light purple dress that signified royalty and in the background there was an owl that was sitting in a nearby tree. "Who is she?" I asked as I tried to read the Italian words underneath.

"She is Belinda Ubertini." Alejandro said. "Many Cittáians consider her the most beautiful woman alive."

"I wouldn't blame them." I said and sighed as I looked into Belinda's violet eyes. "She is so beautiful."

"I agree," He said looking at the painting. "The painter of this was named Niccolo di Angelo or here, Maestro di Angelo. He painted this one as well," He said pointing to the picture on the left. It was a handsome man, he looked like Belinda but his eyes were clear gray and his hair wasn't as curly. Though Belinda looked soft and delicate the man had sharp and high features.

"He is…?" I began and Alejandro chuckled.

"General Beniamino Ubertini, brother of Belinda." He said with that faint distaste. "He is the father of Baldomero and Bella Ubertini." He said.

"…Him?" I asked. Alejandro nodded.

"He died along with his wife in a mysterious fire and his twin children were taken away from Cittá Ville, never to be seen again."

"Why do the portraits end with Beniamino and Belinda Ubertini?" I asked when I realized that the collection of portraits, in fact did ended.

"The Ubertini family was thought to end with the deaths of the General, his lady and his sister. It was long said that the reason why the Ubertini and Jocovini hated each other was because Belinda was in love with Benito Jocovini."

"Who are the Jocovinis?" I asked. He chuckled without humor. "They are other family, long-time rivals of the Ubertini. Both were equally wealthy, educated, and favored by the Cittáians."

"If they were equal then why did they hated each other?" I asked confused. He shrugged.

"That was it, they were equal. The Ubertini though had two children while the Jocovini only had one, which was-"

"Benito Jocovini," I said catching up and he grinned.

"Exactly, Benito fell in love with Belinda when she came back from Florence. It is old gossip, nothing to worry about." He said with a shrug.

"Wow I wish history was this romantic," I said and he laughed. His eyes then flashed.

"Will you like to come to _Plaza Amore_ with me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said but I thought, _what is a _Plaza Amore?

xxx

"This is Plaza Amore?" I asked and Alejandro smiled.

"Yep this is it." He said as we walked towards a small plaza that contained a fountain of a beautiful woman with tiny cupids throwing water. There were small shops around and the plaza mainly had couples walking around. I felt my face getting warmer. "Are you hot?" He asked and I blushed deeper.

"Is very hot today," I said as I pretended to squint away from the sun. He smiled though.

"I brought you here to eat at the restaurant." He said as he led me to a small restaurant.

"What is the name of the restaurant?" I asked as I tried to read it from the paper.

"The Golden Eagle," Alejandro said. I looked around and saw an elegant golden eagle in the wall.

"Does that symbolize anything?" I asked. Alejandro shrugged.

"Is the emblem of the Jocovini," Alejandro said. "Family pride never dies."


	6. Remembered

**A/N: I am jumping up and down with joy! This is my favorite part! Oh and this is for Sorry I Just Did, your theory of the Santini brothers are going to be either wrong or right in this chapter! **

Chap. 5: Remembered

_Blossom_

I angrily stormed through my room. I gritted my teeth as I realized that Captain Antonio Santini thought me an 'American Actress'. I couldn't believe it! In all my life I was never offended such! I wanted to throw my purse at the wall but then realized that the old Ubertini box was there.

I started to open it but then got confused because the box didn't have any visible lid but a key hole. I stomped my foot. It couldn't be! I got this far, to only be stopped by not having a key. I began to go downstairs to ask for a locksmith or something when I saw Signore Marcello calling.

"Hello Signore." I said and he looked at me.

"_Signorina_ Blossom! I was just calling upstairs! I received a call from Maestro Santini…"

"Uhm…which of the three brothers is he?" I asked and he looked exasperated.

"Signore Alejandro." He said.

"Oh! He is with Bubbles." I said and he nodded.

"He said that your sister is a little ill and he is taking her to the hospital."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing very bad," He said trying to calm me down. "_Signorina_ Bubbles just had a slight allergic reaction to the onions."

"Oh…" I began but gulped.

"Do not worry _signorina_ Blossom tell me what you came down here for." He asked and I half-smiled.

"I want to have a locksmith open a…a box." I said and he looked at me curiously. I smiled a bit and showed him Nina's box. His eyes widen.

"Oh!" He cried. "These are old boxes indeed! My grandmother also had one like this, you open them easily." He said and took the box and began open it with a thin key. He turned it and turned it and finally the box opened to reveal old papers and a notebook. "There you go, _signorina_." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks Signore Marcello!" I said happily and ran back into the penthouse full of excitement.

xxx

_09/05/ 1990_

_ I decided to start a new notebook because today I am finally starting college in Italy! I am so excited! I am nervous though, everyone seems so close, even in a city like Florence people are close together and they look like they knew each other since the day they were born. Everybody had someone while I have no one. _

_ Or at least I thought. Today I met a boy my age, his name is Pablo Uccello. He needed help with his English, and I 'the American signorina' decided to help him. I am glad that I have at least one friend and he constantly talks about his city, Cittá Ville which was the city where General and Lady Ubertini lived (or that is what the Cittáian internet archives say) was he family? I am not sure but tomorrow I want to know. Oh! I have forgotten something as well I have a Professor named Ubertini. He is older than me, at least 10 years because what kind of college has a Professor as young as his students? _

_ This is all strange but I am excited to finally be here in Italy where Bella Ubertini is from. I hope I get to see her city, maybe Pablo can help me. Or maybe the handsome and mysterious Professor Ubertini can. _

_Catalina_

_PS. Pablo says no one in Italy can say my name, is just too English-y and he calls me Catalina instead. _

xxx

_10/13/1990_

_ I feel horrible, just horrible. Why did Pablo do this to me? I thought we were best friends, only that but now he wishes us to be more…I don't think I can. Plus how can he like me? In Townsville everyone ignored me but here everyone wishes to be my friend. I am not use to being treated this way and it makes me wonder what the guys think. _

_ Is it because I am American or because I am new? Is so confusing! When Pablo proposed I quickly ran away from him and bumped into Professor Ubertini. He looked at me curiously and offered me a ride home. Since in Italy there isn't much public transportation (or at least where I am) I decided to go with him. I felt a small thrill. He was so kind and he never asked me what was wrong with me. I liked his dark eyes, they are soft and serious. _

_ No! Nothing can happen between us, he is the Professor and I am the student…nothing but absolutely nothing can happen._

_Catalina_

xxx

Fast-forwarding, my Mom fell in love with the Professor as he did with her and Pablo Uccello begged her to at least become friends and they did. After my Mom dropped out of College she went to live with the Professor and they got married. Aunt Emma was sent an invitation but she never came, she was too angry at her niece for dropping out of college and falling in love with a man who was 10 years older than her. After a year Mom gave birth to triplets. After we were one, Mom began her investigation and she discovered that the Ubertini had one enemy.

The Jocovini, they were like us, still alive. She found out that the latest Jocovini lived in southern Cittá Ville where the Jocovini's ruled in the late 14th century. His name was Jamario Jocovini who was a former navy officer he had a daughter, 5 years older than Mom whose name was Maria Jocovini, she gave birth to three sons Brick, Butch and Boomer Jocovini 5 years back. They had her last name because the father never recognized the boys as his own and Jamario Jocovini said they weren't his grandchildren for his daughter was not married. This forced Maria Jocovini to leave Cittá Ville.

I looked all over Mom's diaries but then I was confused. Why will Mom go through all the trouble in reconstructing our Italian history when there was nothing to see?

_Romeo and Juliet still await their love_, Mom wrote in the back of the front cover of her diary. My eyes widen, of course! Two feuding families, equally alike but wanting more!

I frowned though. Who were the famous couple then?

The door opened.

"Blossom?" I heard. I quickly got up and went to the main area of the penthouse.

"Bubbles!" I said and hugged her while she laughed.

"I had such a good time today Blossom," she said with a soft sigh. "Alejandro took me to the Ubertini Museum." She said. My eyes widen.

"When?"

"This morning, can you believe how many paintings they had of themselves maybe we should go and get painted, huh?" She joked.

"Bubbles," I chuckled and she shrugged.

"Alejandro even taught me something you don't know!" she said sticking out her tongue. I laughed, I find that impossible.

"Okay, tell me." I said and she grinned.

"Did you know that the Ubertini had an enemy, the Jocovini?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Mom's diaries…"

"Oh." She grumbled but then she began jumping up and down in excitement. "How about that General Ubertini had a sister?"

"No way, who is it?" I asked and she grinned.

"Her name was Belinda Ubertini." She began. "She is so beautiful Blossom! She had brown hair and blue eyes that are even bluer than mine! They look _violet_!"

"She's just a pretty girl?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She fell in love with a Jocovini, Benito was his name. Yet due to their feuding families…"

"They still await their love!" I said and Bubbles' frown.

"I was going to say that." She mumbled but then brightens up quickly. "So how was your day?" she asked as she took some pizza Signore Marcello ordered for me but I didn't bother to eat...yet.

"I went to the office of Pablo Uccello." I said as her blue eyes widen.

"What happened?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I received some papers." I said and she frowned.

"About…?"

"Mom," I said with a faint smile. "He took me to the tunnels where his family used to hold the gold of the nobility and business men."

"That's it?" she asked and I nodded.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"_Signorina_ Blossom?" I heard Signore Marcello ask.

"What happened, Signore?" I asked worried.

"Someone is looking for you, only you." He said.

"Very well," I said. "Tell the person to wait."

"Where are you going?" I heard Bubbles ask. "I have to pick something up." I said quickly she looked at me confused but nodded.

"Okay! I'll wait for Buttercup, then." She said and I nodded.

xxx

"Who is it, Signore?" I asked Signore Marcello. I turned as he pointed to the door and I saw Antonio with a bouquet of pink rose blossoms. "Captain Santini." I said in my best controlled voice.

"Miss Ubertini." He said as he handed me the flowers.

"Take them back." I said but he shook his head.

"It was wrong for me to accuse you of an American actress." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"You believe me?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I come to invite you to dinner," He said with a faint smile. "I hear the food they serve in the Little Owl is delicious."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said as I crossed my hands, (which was hard because I had the bouquet) and shook my head.

"Are you sure Miss Ubertini?" He asked. "From here I can hear your stomach growling." He said with a grin. I frowned but then handed Signore Marcello the bouquet.

"Tell Buttercup when she comes if she can take this upstairs please?" I asked and he nodded as he took my blossoms. "Tell you what," I began. "I will only come with you if you promise not to call me an American actress, deal?" I asked and he smiled, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Deal," He said and led me to his car.

xxx

"I have to say Miss Ubertini," he began.

"Blossom," I said and he nodded.

"_Blossom_, I thought you were going to put up more of a fight." He pointed out when we sat down. I laughed a bit.

"Hey you offered free food, I'm good with that." I said as the waitress handed us our lasagna. He chuckled.

"Well thought Blossom." He said.

"So how come you believe that I am Blossom Ubertini?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I had you investigated further." He said in a low voice. My eyes widen.

"You investigated me?" I asked shocked and he nodded.

"This city still mourns the death of the Ubertinis, the Professor his wife and his daughters. When I found that three American girls were coming here with the names of the Professor's daughters I was angry. You see if it is one thing that I love more than my brothers is this city." He said. "I wanted to protect it from 'imposters' so I went online and went to see about Mrs. Emma Keane, the only surviving Ubertini in the American continent. I found that she died leaving everything to her nieces, Beatrice, Bianca, and Belle Keane. I found that the names were very similar to yours and I found a picture with all of you three. You were exactly the same." He said as he took a sip of his wine. "Now I want to know why you have double identities Beatrice Keane." He said looking at me. I paled.

"To tell you the truth," I began. "I am not sure." I said looking away from him. "I grew up knowing my name was Beatrice but I found one of my mother's diaries and found out I was Italian. I decided to confront my grand-aunt Emma but she died the next day." I said trying not to cry. "We received a letter she wrote years back, it told us to come here and look for Pablo Uccello."

"That was why you were in the Cittá Ville's Hall?"

"Yes." I said. "He trusted me that I was her daughter but…he told me I was asking for trouble if I stay." I said closing my eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore." I said with exasperated sigh. He smiled a bit as he saw me drink the wine.

"I am afraid you will need even _more_ wine to escape your troubles." He said as I gulped down the last drop of wine. I felt giddy but it wasn't enough for me to escape my headache. I shrugged.

"What do I care?" I burped. "My parents are dead, my aunt is dead and I am in Italy away from home chasing ghosts around!" I hiccupped.

"Are you used to wine?" He asked. I shook my head with a goofy grin.

"Nope but there is always a first time, right…?" I asked.

"Have some more then," He said and filled my glass with wine.

"Thanks." I said and drank the wine as if it was water. "You are not drinking with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I thought you will never ask." He said as he drank his wine.

xxx

"You are very pretty," He hiccupped. I laughed.

"Maybe we should leave," I said trying to sound serious but then Antonio and I burst out laughing. My mind felt bubbly and I felt lighter.

"No, no, no," he said and looked at me with his brown eyes. "I am very serious Blossom Ubertini, you are the prettiest girl I ever seen." He hiccupped. I chuckled.

"Nah, you are the Head Captain of the city you must have seen prettier girls than me." I said as he burst my bubbly mood. He shook his head.

"No," He said. "You remind of a little girl I knew." He began sounding somewhat serious. "Her mother brought her to the house one day saying that she was looking for Brick Jocovini." He said with a faint distaste.

"Brick Jocovini?" I asked and he nodded.

"We were both 10 at the time and the woman was holding the hand of a 5-year old girl. I think." He said as he drank more wine. "I know that I should have thought of her a child but," he said shaking his head. "She looked intelligent. She had red hair, like you and large pink eyes." He burped. "_Pink_, I remember thinking who in the world has _pink_ eyes?" I paled, how did he know me?

"Maybe you should stop on that one." I said pointing to the glass, he shook his head.

"This is the second to last one, Blossom Ubertini." He hiccupped. "Anyway if red eyes were possible then I figured pink eyes too."

"Red eyes?" I burped and he nodded.

"Brick had red eyes." He said with distaste. "The mother was the wife of the Professor and Brick's grandfather gave her something to drink. I remember Mrs. Ubertini saying to Brick, 'Go play with her _maschio_,' we both took her outside so she can see the horses that m-Mr. Jocovini had. It was okay at first, but then she wanted to reach and touch one. The horse neighed at her and she fell down on the pitchfork. I tried to carry her back to her mother but all she was doing was screaming, like it was the end of the world."

"I am sorry," I began. "But I do not remember falling in a pitchfork." He laughed.

"It was on the child's thigh. By the time I got her to the house my grandfather and Mrs. Ubertini looked at me and Brick as if we tried to kill her." He said with a chuckle. My eyes widen.

"That's why I have this scar!" I hiccupped and pulled over my skirt (I changed into something more fit for the heat because the penthouse didn't have A.C.)

"You still have it," He said in amazement. I laughed.

"Do you know how many times I wondered how in the world I have that scar and the answer was right here?" I asked. I looked up and saw him staring at my thigh. My face felt hot.

"I think we should drink more." He said as he ordered more wine.

xxx

_Catalina, 15 years ago _

Catalina took a deep breath as she knocked in the door.

"What place is this Mom?" she heard her daughter ask her. Catalina tried to smile but she failed, her young daughter, Blossom wanted to come with her and Brother Lorenzo told her that she might be the key to end everything…

"We're meeting someone special." She said and Blossom's eyes widen. True, her daughter and Belinda did not have the same color eyes but they were both unique and beautiful. Brother Lorenzo said that the curse may only imply to the Jocovini and Ubertini children with strange eyes just like with Belinda's violet eyes and Benito's coal-black eyes. From a former college colleague, Rosa Marcello, she learned that Maria Jocovini had a son who had strange red eyes.

It was then she knew her daughters were at stake.

"Who are you?" the elderly man asked. Catalina gulped but said with family pride,

"Katelyn Keane," she began. "This is my oldest daughter, Blossom Ubertini." She said and at the name the old man scowled.

"Are the Ubertinis visiting the Jocovinis now? What do you want from us?" he growled.

"To see Brick Jocovini," Catalina said. The old man nodded.

"Very well Miss Katelyn," he said and led her and her daughter inside his home. It was beautiful but empty and Catalina vaguely remembered how much this house appeared to be like her Aunt Emma's old mansion, beautiful and empty. "Brick!" the old man said and a little boy about the age of 10 appeared, he was playing by himself in the empty fields as his mother and younger brothers went out to get more food. There was no one else in the Jocovini home. When Brick saw the young girl he felt complete, it was strange, no child could feel that but he did.

"This is Mrs. Ubertini," his grandfather said. "She is Blossom Ubertini." He told him and Brick nodded.

"My name is Brick Antonio Jocovini." He said as he shook hands with Mrs. Ubertini. Catalina smiled as he shook her hand.

"Is very nice to meet you Brick." She said and looked at her daughter who was looking at the boy as if analyzing him. "Go play with her _maschio_," she said bringing her daughter to him. Brick nodded and led Blossom to the horse stables.

"Tell me why you are really here Mrs. Ubertini." Mr. Jocovini said as he sat down with her. Catalina nodded.

"I found out about the curse." She said and Mr. Jocovini looked surprised.

"How?" He asked.

"My husband worked in the University, Signore Jocovini." She said as she tried to not think about how Jonathan died 2 years back. "His notes and his family's secrets are now mine."

"You are asking for trouble," Mr. Jocovini scowled as he remembered the curse. "Nina and I have agreed to never speak of this."

"But you do not want to end this curse?" Mrs. Ubertini asked. "Your grandson and my daughter have the eyes. They were named with a letter B their names are almost alike to Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini."

"The curse must end," Mr. Jocovini said with a nod. "So my hundred times great-uncle may rest in peace with his beloved."

**A/N: That is it for this chapter! I am so happy to share this chapter because I had the most fun with this one and this is where secrets start to spill out…one by one…***_**screams like a maniac**_*****


	7. Suspicion

**A/N: I told you the chapters were going to get longer! I am so tired and I guess you're thinking where does D.D. find the time to type the chapters? Well that is one of my many secrets I will never…fine I'll tell you, all I do is start the story before I post it for example, '**_**The Power of Numbers'**_** was completed before I post it (minus the epilogue) except that with '**_**The feud in Cittá Ville**_**' I am actually typing up the story right now, so while you're reading this chapter I am typing up chapter 8! Just thought you should know! **

Chap. 6: _Suspicion_

_Buttercup_

I came home last night expecting to see Bubbles jumping up and down in excitement (or maybe with Alejandro) and Blossom making sure we're okay and together.

I got the first thing right. Bubbles, was there and she was looking at the TV while eating pizza.

"Where's Blossom?" I asked when I saw her room's light off. Bubbles grinned.

"Out."

"Out?"

"With Captain Antonio Santini." She said and I opened my mouth.

"Since when does leader girl have a life?" I joked and Bubbles giggles.

"Signore Marcello called and told us not to wait for Blossom and he asked me to get these," she said as she pointed at pink rose blossoms. "Since you didn't come and he had to go home. He said they were Blossom's and that Captain Santini gave them to her."

"Wow," I said as I looked at the blossoms. "I always thought Alejandro will be the first to give you flowers." I said and she pouted.

"I do not like Alejandro!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Is so obvious that you do," I said and she frowned.

"Okay so maybe I am a little jealous but I'm glad Blossom finally has someone you know?" she said and I nodded. Unlike Blossom and me, Bubbles had a ton of admirers but she never went on a date with any of them because she believed in true love. I just didn't believe in love at all and I could tell Blossom didn't either.

"So how was your day with Alejandro?" I asked as I gobbled down my pizza. Her baby blue eyes sparkled.

"It was amazing! He took me to the Ubertini Museum."

"We have a museum?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then we went to Plaza Amore."

"What is a plaza amore?" I asked and she sighed with happiness.

"Is the most romantic place there is! There is this fountain that Alejandro said was created when Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini died for their love. It's a statue of Venus, goddess of love."

"Okay…"only half-understanding what she just said, she laughed.

"How was your day?" she asked. I growled.

"Terrible." I said. "I wanted to eat something but you weren't here so I went to a restaurant that Signore Marcello told me to go to, is called the Little Owl. So I go there and guess who I meet?" I asked her. She thought for a while.

"Adrian Santini?" she asked and I nodded angrily.

"So he helps me order food because I had no idea how speak Italian and so we sat down and he asked me to go somewhere with him and guess where he took me?"

"That I wouldn't get right." She said and I chuckled without humor.

"He takes me to an abandoned field! It had a stone wall with an eagle." I grumbled. Bubbles sat up straight.

"An eagle?" she asked and I nodded a little confused. Her eyes widen. "Do you know where Alejandro took me?"

"I don't know…" I said.

"A place called the Golden Eagle!" she said.

"Oh no…!" I said sarcastically. "He took you to eat eagles?" I asked bursting out laughing. Bubbles frowned.

"No!" she said. "The eagle means the Jocovini, the enemy of the Ubertini." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering, I am right here!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll to talk to Blossom…"

"For what, big deal Alejandro took you to the Golden Eagle and Adrian took me to a Jocovini field, what gives?"

"Alejandro said that family prides never die." She whispered.

"Dude," I began. "Stop going Blossom on me."

"Buttercup!" she scowled. "Don't you see it? The Santini brothers are probably in league with the Jocovini!" she said. I began remembering how Adrian said with distaste the name of the Ubertini, as if he hated them, as if…

What the f-ck? No way!

"We have to look for Blossom." I said and we quickly ran to find our sister.

_Blossom_

I woke up in a strange room. I yawned but then my senses starting kicking in and I quickly got up. There was red Italian wallpaper in the walls windows with red silk curtains, a wooden desk and a chair, a book case fill with books…where was I?

I grimaced as I remembered last night and checked to see if I was still wearing any clothes…

Thank my lucky stars that I was still wearing my pink skirt with my white blouse.

"Hello?" I asked looking around. I looked at the desk but there wasn't any papers giving away the owner's name. The only thing I found was a gold eagle emblem pin.

"You're awake." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I quickly turned and saw it was Antonio.

"Hi," I said with a polite smile. "Uhm, where exactly am I?" I asked trying not to panic.

"In my home," He said as he casually sat down in his bed. "The cook from the Little Owl was kind enough to call my godmother."

"…Your godmother?" I asked and he nodded.

"Rosa Marcello." He said. Something about the name seemed familiar… "Are you okay?" he asked as he saw my eyes. I frowned.

"Sure." I said but then I felt my eyes were irritated. I groaned in pain. He looked at me confused but I masked it as I had a headache. "Is the wine," I said and he chuckled.

"We did end up drinking a bottle each." He said. He led me to the bathroom. "I am surprised you didn't mess up my room." He said and I rolled my eyes but laughed. As I got in the bathroom I saw that it was plain white but I quickly took off my contacts.

They were pink eyes all right.

I wished I was able to show my eyes to everyone. For some reason I wanted to feel like I had nothing to hide. What I did end up doing was throwing up the wine.

"Blossom?" I heard Antonio ask. I paled but quickly put on my contacts and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked and he smiled.

"My godmother gives you this," he said as he held up a bag. "She knows that you came, ah, unprepared." He said and I took the bag.

"Where is she?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She left to the market I was going to drive you home." He said and then he leaned closer, near my face. "Unless you wish to stay," He said. I smiled.

"I have to go," I said and chuckled at his surprised expression. "My sisters must be worried." I said and closed the door.

xxx

"What are you doing?" I asked as I found him in the garden. The house was deserted since there wasn't any noise. I was beginning to feel nervous but I didn't want to show it.

"Just looking at the new flowers my godmother planted." He said without turning to see me.

"They're pretty." I said as I saw the different colored roses. He nodded and turned towards me, his eyes grew huge and I began to blush. "What?" I asked looking at the cotton dress. "I think is nice and all but it's not really my style…" I began to babble. He laughed.

"You're prettier than any rose." He said as he held my hand. I blushed deeper, no guy has ever said something that romantic to me (maybe Bubbles has been told that) I just stared at him bewildered.

_What was happening to me?_ Out of the three I was the most responsible, the one who had to take the hard decisions…

Yet here I am with a guy I barely knew but who already manages to make me love him uncontrollably. He leaned closer and closer…

"Blossom!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw Bubbles looking at me and Antonio. Buttercup was right behind her, looking angry and tired.

"Bubbles? Buttercup? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"No time to explain leader girl," Buttercup growl and pushed me to a car.

"Blossom?" I heard Antonio ask.

"Stay away from her!" Bubbles shrieked.

"What are you doing?" I asked once Buttercup was driving all over Cittá Ville, Bubbles was in shotgun and she looked like she was worried.

"Thanks a lot leader girl," Buttercup growled. "We literally spend all night looking for you, where is all your talk about responsibility?"

"Buttercup…" I began.

"She's right Blossom," Bubbles cried. "We went searching at the police station for Antonio's cell phone number and then it was a half-hour drive back to the Little Owl and then we had to back to the police station and Buttercup forced the police guy to tell us where Rosa Marcello lives."

"Look, I am so sorry Buttercup and Bubbles." I said feeling guilty that all this happened.

"Is okay," Buttercup said with a sigh. "I mean you basically did all this in all your life for us."

"But I feel terrible." I groaned rubbing my head. "I should be more responsible and if I never agreed to Antonio's dinner…"

"Is okay Blossom," Bubbles said. "We weren't only worried, we were scared."

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" I groaned. Bubbles giggled but then she looked at Buttercup. Buttercup must have understood her because she sighed. "What happened?" I asked. Buttercup looked at me throw the window.

"The Santini brothers are lying to us." She said and I paled.

"About?" I began trying to ignore the undeniable pain in my chest.

"They are in league with the Jocovini," Bubbles whispered sounding every bit as hurt as I felt.

"How?" I asked. Buttercup looked at Bubbles then she sighed.

"Alejandro took her to a place called the Golden Eagle," Buttercup began. "Adrian took me to a Jocovini field."

"How do you know they were Jocovini territory?" I asked.

"The eagle is their emblem, Blossom." She said. My eyes widen, Antonio was also in league with the Jocovini then because of his golden eagle pin…

"We don't even know the whole story," I groaned. "Why do these families hate each other?" I asked hoping that either Bubbles or Buttercup knew the answer.

By the look in Bubbles' face, she _knew_.

"We have to go look for someone who knows more than snippets." Bubbles said with a sigh. "I couldn't get the whole story from Alejandro." She said. I began thinking back and forth, there had to be someone who knew, who remembered what their great-grandparents told them…

_Nina Ubertini_. That is if she is still alive.

xxx

_Bubbles_

"Why do I have to drive?" I complained. I saw Buttercup roll her eyes.

"You're the only who knows where the Ubertini Museum is!" she said. "Plus you give terrible directions." Suddenly the car stopped. Oh no…

"Bubbles?" I heard Blossom ask.

"The car stopped." I said as I tried to start it. Buttercup looked at the gas tank and scowled.

"We're out of gas!" she groaned. Blossom sighed.

"Whose car is this?" she asked.

"Signore Marcello." I squeaked. He was kind enough to give it to us last night so we wouldn't get a rental. Blossom looked around and slapped her face.

"I forgot my cell phone at Antonio's!" she said. Buttercup and I began looking for our cell phones…

"I forgot mine at the hotel!"

"I have no battery." I said feeling guilty as I opened it.

"So what do we do now?" Buttercup asked as we sat down in the curb. There wasn't a car in miles!

"Walk?" Blossom said. Buttercup looked around and began running.

"Buttercup?" Blossom and I shouted.

"A house!" she yelled. Blossom and I looked at each other and we began running to catch up to her. Then we saw the house and a mile away was the main street of Cittá Ville. Buttercup began knocking at the wooden door.

"Hello?" she asked. "Anybody home?" she asked. The door opened to reveal a 25-year old man wearing painted and faded jeans with a painted shirt.

"Yes?" he asked, his English though had a heavy Italian accent.

"Uhm, we need help." Blossom panted. The man looked at the three of us.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You do not look like Cittáians."

"We are Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles _Ubertini_." Buttercup said crossing her arms. "And we are very _Cittáian_."

xxx

"Your car?" he asked once we sat down in his house/studio. There was a bunch of paintings and sketches all over the house. It was beautiful and an art heaven.

"Ran out of gas," Buttercup grumbled.

"Ah," he said. "I think I have a phone around here." He said looking through his messy desk. The paintings were about nature, some were portraits with different kind of people. I gasped as I saw Alejandro's face, his dark blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"You painted Alejandro?" I asked as I looked at the portrait. The man looked at me and nodded.

"I am Maestro di Angelo." He said. "And who is Alejandro?"

"He's Captain Santini's younger brother." I said but shook my head, maybe these persons paint everyone alike…? "Di Angelo? Like the artist who painted Belinda Ubertini?" I asked and he grinned.

"Ah, you are familiar with my ancestor's work then."

"Yes," I said. "He did a good job." I said and he nodded. Blossom paled as she saw Antonio's picture but he looked different…his eyes were _red_.

"Did you make a mistake here?" Blossom asked as she pointed at Antonio's eyes. Maestro di Angelo looked at her.

"No, Signore Brick always had his eyes that color." He said. Blossom paled. "It is a strange color to have but it is what the curse said."

"The curse?" We all asked. Maestro di Angelo looked at all of us.

"You are Ubertini and you do not know?" he asked. Blossom frowned.

"We just came a few days ago." She said.

"Ah," he said. "I cannot tell you then."

"What?" Buttercup asked. "Tell us right now di Angelo!"

"I can't!" he said. Blossom crossed her arms.

"Why you can't?" she asked. Maestro di Angelo looked at the floor.

"It will ruin you," he said. "Either why do you want to know? Neither of you has the eyes."

"The eyes?" we all asked.

"'_The children with peculiar eyes in both families,'_" he said closing his eyes. "That is one of the lines of the curse."

"Peculiar eyes?" Buttercup asked. "So are we supposed to have like alien eyes?"

"No," Maestro di Angelo and Blossom said at the same time.

"No," said Maestro di Angelo while Blossom looked at the painting that looked as if could have been Adrian Santini (I think that is him because he has Alejandro's features, except the blond and blue eyes). "Just different."

"How so?" Buttercup said and scowled as she saw Adrian look-alike's portrait. "I don't know much about genetics but don't we all have different eyes from each other? Like no person have the same color eyes?"

"True but Benito Jocovini had black, black eyes."

"Black? As in dark brown?" Blossom asked. Maestro di Angelo shook his head.

"Black, as if he had his pupils extended." He said.

"Doesn't Belinda Ubertini have violet eyes?" I asked and the Maestro smiled.

"Exactly Bubbles Ubertini, Benito and Belinda had the strangest eye color and they fell in love. The curse only affects those who have the name and eyes."

"But none of us have black or purple eyes." Buttercup said rubbing her head. "I have green eyes, Bubbles has blue eyes and Blossom has hazel eyes." She said. "The curse does not imply to us."

"Are you sure Miss Buttercup Ubertini?" Maestro di Angelo asked.

"Signore Brick Jocovini has red eyes?"

"Where is he anyway?" I asked. "If he has a role to play then where is he?"

"He has always been here." Maestro said. "Just with a different name," Suddenly there was a knock. "Come in!" Maestro di Angelo said.

It was Adrian.

xxx

_Buttercup_

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. There was something I didn't like about these people, I felt like they were hiding something. Yet Adrian didn't look cocky anymore but serious.

"I came to see if you three were okay, your vehicle was abandoned."

"There wasn't any gas." Bubbles said. He nodded.

"I thought you will be in the city but I had to check if Maestro di Angelo had something I wanted." He said and looked at Maestro di Angelo. He nodded and gave him the three portraits.

"They are yours Signore." He said.

"Thank you Maestro." He said and looked at all of us. "I will make sure I see Buttercup Ubertini soon." He said with a slight grin. I felt my face getting warmer.

"Not even in your dreams Santini." I growled and he chuckled.

"How much you want to bet?" He asked and I crossed my hands. He laughed and left.

"You know each other?" Blossom asked and I turned.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "I suppose."

"If you are not telling us anymore but the eyes we might as well leave." Blossom said with a sigh and then she looked at the Maestro. "Do you know where Nina Ubertini lives?"

"Nina Ubertini?" He asked and she nodded. "She lives in the house long owned by the Ubertinis, is northern Cittá Ville."

"Can we go to the hotel?" Bubbles asked. "I still have the same clothes from last night!" she complained. Blossom and I laughed.

"Yeah let's go." Blossom said and we said good-bye to the Maestro. Thankfully he loaned us some gas because one only know where the f-ck the mechanics are.

_Blossom_

"What is going on Signore?" I asked as we came into the hotel's penthouse. The room was a mess and the windows were opened. A bunch of police of officers began questioning us and Buttercup was already at breaking point since the police spoke to us in Italian. Signore Marcello looked at us and at the police.

"Someone broke into the penthouse." He said.

"What?" Buttercup hissed. "Who would do that?"

"We don't know who or why but nothing seems to be missing."

"How do you know?" Bubbles asked and she began looking at through her room.

"Miss Blossom Ubertini," said someone behind me. I quickly turned and saw Antonio. I crossed my hands I was now on the defense. I couldn't let my emotions blind me…

Yet my heart danced with happiness at seeing him and hearing his voice. _Focus_, I thought harshly to myself. _Don't let him get to you, he's the enemy…he always been_.

"Captain Santini." I said in a monotone voice. "I would like to know if the damages are going to be repaired and if anything that is missing will be replaced."

"Everything is a mess but there aren't signs of robbery." He said as he took out his small notebook. I rolled my eyes, no will be stupid enough to break into a penthouse and _not_ take anything.

"Well that's great." Buttercup growled. "So where are we sleeping tonight?"

"For now in here," He said. "The other rooms are taken and I don't believe that you have any place to go."

"Fine," I grumbled. Buttercup locked herself in the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you will like to stay, Blossom?" Antonio asked me as he led me to the entrance of the penthouse.

"We are fine here, either way thank you Captain." I said and he looked at me.

"Antonio," he said. "Captain is too formal."

"Thank you _Antonio_." I said. He smiled and I tried not feeling anything but his smiled warmed me anyway.

"I will like to take you out for dinner." He said and I paled. I didn't see _that_ coming.

"Where?" I asked as he grinned. "If we are going to drink wine I am not going…"

"_Occhi Particolari_," he said. "Is in Plaza Amore."


	8. Touched

**A/N: What I told you? The chapters are going to get longer, the story will get all twisted, and I will just sit back and type! Oh and if there is any grammar mistake well…my editor, Jaz she hasn't edited any of my work so I guess you will see the occasional grammar mistake. I'm doing this from Microsoft Word and it helps with the spelling (except when it comes to Italian, which reminds me, no I am not Italian I just happened to use Google Translate, cool huh?) but not a lot with grammar. I guess I should have done this **_**way**_** back…I do not own the PPG! That is all, continue with the reading…! **

Chap. 7: Touched

_Bubbles_

I clapped my hands happily as I realized that nothing was missing. All my dresses, shirts, pants, shoes and makeup was there.

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans. I opened them and giggled happily when I saw who sent a text message.

Alejandro.

_Meet me at the Little Owl, B. See you there, A_.

I quickly dressed myself with a cute light blue summer dress and I let my hair loose. I put on some color in my cheeks and light pink lipstick. I put on the perfect shoes and began leaving the penthouse.

"Signore!" I said and smiled as I saw Signore Marcello but he was talking in the phone.

"What was your question, Signorina Bubbles?" He asked with a polite smile when he hung up.

"Where is the Little Owl?" I asked feeling confused.

xxx

I looked nervously around the restaurant it was my first time here yet I tried to smile. It was evening when I got there…it wasn't far but I couldn't find the place that quickly.

"Is the _signorina_ lost?" I heard a deep voice ask in back of me. I turned happily and saw Alejandro's kind face.

"Not anymore." I said and he pulled a seat. He chuckled. "So where are you taking me?" I asked as I picked up the menu but put it down quickly. It didn't help me at all, it was in Italian.

"I thought I will take you somewhere special." He said as he handed me a white rose. I blushed but put it on my hair.

"That is where…?" I began.

"My studio," He said as he put his hand through his blond hair nervously. My eyes grew was he offering to take me to his studio? "Of course if you don't want to go…" he began but I laughed.

"Of course I want to go." I said with a smile. He smiled reassured.

"My brothers might be there." He said and I paled a bit.

_The Santini brothers are probably in league with the Jocovini!_

No, I knew I said it and I knew that it was too much coincidence that the Santini brothers will take us where the Jocovini family is still lurking somewhere…I bit my lip.

But not him, he was different…he had to be. He was too special for me, he seemed too good. He took me to the hospital when I had the allergic reaction to the garlic after he took me to the Ubertini Museum and to the Golden Eagle. He couldn't be related to my ancestors' enemies…

"It doesn't matter." I said with a tight smile. Maybe I can make him leave the Jocovini's maybe he will do it once he realizes that I…that I love him.

"Great," He said. "Maybe you can meet my Godmother or _Madrina_."

"You don't live with your brothers?" I asked and his face went serious.

"I do but it is more accurate to say that _we_ live with our _Madrina_." Alejandro said as he ordered for us.

"Your parents?" I asked softly. Alejandro stiffen, he looked uncomfortable but was able to answer me.

"My Mother and Step-father live in Rome," He said as he took a sip of water. "I never knew my father he left Cittá Ville when we were born."

"That is horrible." I said but smiled nervously at him. "At least you have your mother."

"True." He agreed. "We never missed a pair of shoes or any meal even before she married my step-father. I always treated him as my real father because he was always there and he loved us even if we weren't related at all."

"That's how I feel about my Aunt Emma." I said as I remembered her, I felt a tear falling. "Even though she was three times older than us she treated us as if we were her daughters, on good days she will say that in all she raised 4 beautiful girls."

"4 girls?" Alejandro asked and I giggled a bit.

"My Aunt Emma raised my mother after my grandparents died in a car accident, for years that was all we knew about her. We never saw a picture of her or my father." I said. He smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," He said. "I thought I was going get meaningless pity but," he said with a bright smile making him look more handsome. "You're different." He said finally. I blushed no one ever said this to me before. It wasn't 'I love you' but it was a start.

"You're different too." I said as the waiter handed us our plate.

xxx

"You live far." I said as I realized that Alejandro was driving away from the streets of Cittá Ville and into the country side. He laughed.

"I know," He said. "I am very glad to have my Mercedes."

"So you have a studio…" I began and he nodded.

"I was always interested in art," Alejandro said looking at the road. "My father always understood of my passion and he let me go to art classes, before when I was kid my mother went out of her way to get me color pencils and sometimes paints."

"My Aunt too," I said with a smile. I felt comfortable talking to him and he did too, I could tell he sounded so at ease that it seemed that suddenly the suspicion I had vaporized into nothing. "She will send me to art classes and she will hang up my drawings."

"Where have you lived before?" he asked.

"Townsville," I said.

"That is a coincidence but not by much." Alejandro said after thinking for a minute. I frowned.

"How?"

"Well because Townsville and Cittá Ville have the same meaning." He pointed out. "Your ancestors started the city when they left Cittá Ville."

"Wow," I said. "You know a lot about my ancestors." I said with a chuckle. He laughed a bit.

"Your ancestors are very interesting," He said. "They helped established peace in Cittá Ville after years of wars with other city states and they patronized a bunch of artists."

"What about the Jocovini?" I asked and he frowned as if I hit a nerve.

"They were like the Ubertini." He said slowly. "They patronized art, funded money for all the Cittáians and they were peace makers." Before I could ask another question he stopped the car. In front of us was a yellow house with a bright orange brick roof. There weren't any gates just a little road for the cars, there were trees around the house and a small pool in the back.

"This is where you live?" I asked as soon as I saw the beauty of the old home. Yet that seemed to be only one part of it. There were three other buildings near, small house-rooms. In the middle, overlooking the garden was a light red house with a bright red brick roof. The next one overlooked the pool and it was light blue with a darker brick roof. The last one was a light green house with a dark green brick roof that overlooked the fields. It was beautiful.

"The blue one," He said as he opened the door of the car. "My brothers and I had the houses built with their own bathrooms and whatever we liked when we were in Rome. _Madrina_ was very kind to let us live in her land." He said as he led me to the blue house.

"You lived in Rome?" I asked and he nodded.

"My mother left to Rome when she was pregnant with us." I looked inside the house and saw that it was bigger than I though. I went through the stairs leading downstairs the windows were huge and letting in natural light. The small first floor had a bed and a nightstand with a few bookshelves based on art.

"This is the best place ever!" I said as I looked through his pieces of art. There were shelves with paints, brushes and a few scrambled books. I saw a portrait with the face of a beautiful woman. She had strawberry blond hair and kind soft blue-green eyes. I frowned at the portrait.

"Who is she?" I asked and Alejandro smiled. _Why did this woman looked so much like Mom_?

"My mother," he said softly and sighed. "Her name is Maria."

"She reminds me of my mother." I said and Alejandro chuckled.

"How do you know Bubbles?" He asked and I blushed and took out from my purse a copy of the wedding photo. I handed it to him and he looked at it.

"She is beautiful." He said and I nodded. "She does look like my mother but then again we both look alike." He said with a shrug. I laughed.

"Are you telling me we are the same from both ends?" I asked and he chuckled.

"The very words," He said. "Does that not work in an algebraic equation?"

xxx

I giggled delighted as I drank heavily the wine Alejandro brought from the kitchen, who knew that they liked wine every now and then?

"I feel so…light…_bubbly_." I hiccupped and giggled again.

"Me too," He said and laughed.

"When you said we were drinking I thought you met lemonade or orange juice…" I said trying to be serious but we ended cracking up.

"Nah is time to celebrate." He said as he held his glass. "To Miss Ubertini." He said and I laughed and held my glass.

"Thanks." I said and I drank the wine. "Tell me something…"

"Like…?"

"I don't know tell me something I don't know about Cittá Ville." I said as I hiccupped. Alejandro cocked his head and then his eyes light up.

"That you are the prettiest girl ever." He said and I blinked my eyes. I felt my throat thicken with emotion.

"Really?" I hiccupped and he nodded.

"You see all these paintings? Not even one is more beautiful than you. Belinda Ubertini…bah! She is like a weed compared to a rose."

"Alejandro…" I said feeling touched and his blue eyes looked at me with complete seriousness, not like the eyes of a drunk.

"I love you Bubbles Ubertini," He said. I felt my eyes water.

"Alejandro…" I said and he got up and leaned closer to my face.

"I know I am drinking right now but I am very serious on what I just said." He leaned closer and kissed me. I sighed as his lips touched mine. He said he loved me…he said I was more beautiful than anyone else…and he was mine.

xxx

_Buttercup_

I grinned as I noticed that absolutely nothing was missing in my room, not that I brought much but still I was going to get annoyed if someone took a shirt or even a sock.

"Blossom!" I called but I saw her sleeping. I groaned and decided to leave the penthouse. If it was one thing I hated was being bored. I felt my phone vibrate (I was not going to leave my phone anymore) and I growled once I saw the name.

Adrian Santini.

I tried to remember when I asked for his phone number…it must have been when I lost to him in my home game. Soccer has always been my thing and he won me!

"What you want?" I growled as I answered and Adrian chuckled.

"That is no way to greet someone, _signorina_." He said and I stomped my foot.

"I greet anyone how I like, okay?" I snapped.

"Whatever, say my brothers are out today and I am all alone…"

"You're high if you think I am spending another day with you."

"Come on, Butters." He complained. "Let's go and eat is my treat."

"Fine," I grumbled, I haven't eaten much all day since we were out looking for Blossom, we were in Maestro di Angelo's studio and then we had the robbery. This kind of stuff makes one hungry. "Pick me up right now." I said once I stepped out of the elevator.

"Actually Butters," he said as I saw a dark-haired green-eyed man in the reception. "I am right here." Adrian said as he was in his phone.

xxx

"Why did you take me here?" I asked as I saw that he took me to the Golden Eagle. He shrugged.

"They make good food here."

"I thought we were going to the Little Owl."

"Don't you want to eat somewhere else?"

"Fine…" I grumbled as he ordered the food.

"So I heard the Hotel was broken in." Adrian said as he looked at me with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So Anthony went on with the gossip."I grumbled as I drank the water. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you referring to my brother _Antonio_?" He asked rhetorically. I shrugged and he sighed for a while. "Actually yes," he said I narrowed my eyes. I was still suspicious, he was the enemy or one of their spies…he _had_ to be. "Antonio was angry that someone broke in the hotel, this has never happen in the city before."

"Thanks for your concern Santini," I said as the waiter handed us our food. "It makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome Ubertini," he said with a bright smile, unmoved by my attitude. "Eat up, Butters." He began. "Because we are having our rematch soon,"

"You're on!" I said with a grin as I ate my lasagna.

xxx

He took us to the abandoned Jocovini field again, what was his obsession with this field anyway? He took out the soccer ball and grinned wickedly at me.

"Since I won last time I want to make a little bet, Ubertini." He said as he began playing with the ball. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine what is it?" I said impatiently, I was urging to beat him.

"If you win I will do anything you say," he began. I crossed my hands.

"So far I like this bet." I said and he chuckled darkly.

"But if I win then you do whatever I say." He said and I frowned. If I win (which will happen) he has to do whatever I say…

"For how long?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A whole day." He said and I nodded considering it.

"I'm in." I said shaking his hand.

xxx

"NO!" I shouted. "HOW THE F-CK YOU BEAT ME AGAIN?" I shrieked (maybe I should stop shouting…I am sounding like Bubbles) He laughed delighted by my defeat.

"Now for my prize…" He began and I narrowed my eyes.

"You are so DEAD if you're thinking I am doing ANYTHING for you!" I snapped but all he did was roll his eyes and picked me up. "What are you doing? Put me DOWN!" I yelled.

"I need you to do something for me," he said as I was trying to get down. "But if I put you down you will run away and get lost and I don't want that to happen to my little Butters."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and he laughed. He shoved me in his car. "You are so SHOVY!"

"Can you please stop shouting?" he said with a sigh. "I'm right here."

"Does that annoy you Santini?" I asked angrily. "'Cause if does-" I began but then he kissed me, I tried to back away but…It didn't help that he had his arms around me but I _didn't_ want to back away.

_The Santini brothers are probably in league with the Jocovini!_

_Not so unbeatable are you my wicked Ubertini…_

He couldn't be a Jocovini spy…

"Was this what you wanted me to do?" I growled once I backed away. He grinned darkly.

"Maybe." He said and I rolled my eyes acting as if his kiss didn't touch me anyway.

But it did, it touched me way too much.

xxx

_Blossom_

I smiled as I realized that Buttercup left. Quickly I got up and went to look for Nina's box in the desk but it wasn't there.

I checked the nightstand…

The closet…

My suitcase…

Bubbles' room…

Buttercup's room…

_Nothing_, Nina's box was nowhere to be found.

"NO!" I shrieked and started to cry. So this is what the break in was about. It wasn't about our money or Bubbles' jewels but for Nina's box.

But why? Why take an old box that is probably not worth anything? I was so close to finding out what Mom discovered but I was in a dead end. I was miles away from home and I was robbed from my purpose, my goal by some stupid thief who left with the old box before I could see the stupid curse that is endangering me and some guy named Brick Jocovini who I had zero feelings for. I was sitting in the floor and I saw my mother's diary. I started to laugh a bit…I probably dropped it when Bubbles came in so the thief left only with the box…nothing else!

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1300 _

"This is your fault!" the King of Cittá Ville snapped at Lord Jocovini and Lord Ubertini when they saw the fallen body of his son, Pancrazio, the poisoned body of Benito and the stabbed body of Belinda. "Your consent fighting, your ridiculous feud has killed my son, Pancrazio!"

"His son bewitched my daughter!" snapped Lord Ubertini deeply hurt that his daughter was not dead at all but at the end, she was.

"His daughter seduced my son!" snapped Lord Jocovini who was hurt that his, _figlio_, son came back for a Ubertini girl than him.

"SILENCE!" the King ordered heartbroken. He looked at Friar Lorenzo, who was praying for the three beloved souls. "What happened, Friar Lorenzo? Make us see the truth."

"Benito and Belinda fell in love." Friar Lorenzo said. Lord Jocovini and Lord Ubertini looked as if they have been slapped, their children fell in love? How come they never seen such? Lord Jocovini remembered when Benito came from being with his friends; he looked like a change man, one who had a purpose. Lord Ubertini remembered how Belinda was soften, she was always sweet but after she lost her cousins to the Jocovini her heart seemed harden and she revolved around anger and vengeance but after her party she seemed more happy and ease. "Yet it was an impossible love, their families were feuding and it did not help that Pancrazio wished to marry Belinda."

"Go on." the King said.

"They got married in secret but Benito killed Taddeo making him leave Belinda, Lord Ubertini made Belinda marry Pancrazio when she was already married with Benito." Suddenly the Lords began bickering with each other.

"If it wasn't for your daughter my son would have never left!"

"If it wasn't for your son my daughter would have married Pancrazio!"

"This is what killed your nephews and children!" Friar Lorenzo yelled. "Your feud, your hatred instead of giving them love and wisdom you fed them hatred for each other."

"There is no fixing this." Both Ladies said sadly as they saw their children. The King looked at the Friar then he was suddenly determined to bring his beloved city in peace. A new Cittá Ville where the House of Eagles and the House of Owls were in peace, there had to be a way for the fallen lovers and their cousins, even for his beloved son to find peace.

xxx

It's been days after the tragic deaths of Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini. The entire city mourned the death of the young, handsome and brave Benito and the beautiful, graceful and lovely Belinda.

Along with the tragic deaths of the Jocovinis, Ubertinis, and the prince the plague hit Cittá Ville. Many people were dying the royal and noble families were dying and suddenly chaos hit the streets of the Cittá Ville. Friar Lorenzo was imprisoned the smaller nobles believed he was the cause of their misfortune. The allies of the Jocovini raided the Ubertini home killing General Beniamino (Belinda's older brother) and his wife, while the Ubertini allies killed the Lord and Lady Jocovini.

Friar Lorenzo died in prison many people say he had gone mad from the deaths of Benito and Belinda.

"The old Friar said that Benito spoke to him from the grave!"

"Last night he was speaking to himself."

Yet the wardens were scared out of their mind when they found writing in the cell walls.

_One family shall change their name,_

_ The other shall fade away,_

_ One has the eyes open,_

_ While the other is in the dark,_

_ The children with peculiar eyes in both families,_

_Their lesson yet has to be learn,_

_ Through tears of years of yearn,_

_ Yet they must rise before their hatred and see what is even more above,_

_ And that is love._

xxx

I closed the book. I wanted nothing to do with the writing of the Friar Lorenzo's curse. It didn't sounded evil but it seemed to cause a haunting chill.

What hatred did I have for Brick Jocovini? Sure he and Antonio accidently dropped me in the pitchfork but I wasn't going to kill his brothers for that. I have no hatred for him.

I certainly didn't love him either.

The curse couldn't imply to me…we haven't seen each other in 15 years I didn't know where to find him and I didn't want to look for him.

I jumped when I heard my phone ringing. I rubbed my head I couldn't believe I was so worked up for an old curse that probably doesn't have any effect.

"Hello?" I asked. I silently cursed myself for not checking who the caller was.

"Blossom," I heard Antonio say. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"You forgot?" he chuckled. "We were suppose to go to _Occhi Particolari,_"

"Oh!" I said suddenly feeling slow. "Right uhm, where are you?"

"Down at the reception." He said with a small laugh. "See you soon." I bit my lip and quickly began changing. I changed into a pink cotton dress that I was sure Bubbles got me somewhere. I put my hair in a ponytail and raced to the elevator.

"Sorry I forgot." I said as soon as I saw him. Instead of having blossoms he gave me red roses. I felt my throat thicken, no one has ever given roses. Just flowers in congratulations on my achievements but never red roses. "What am I going to with all these flowers?" I asked and Antonio laughed.

"True." He said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed and gave Signore Marcello the roses.

"Hold them for me again?" I asked and he chuckled.

"At this rate, _signorina_, I am going to have a garden." He said as I chuckled.

"But it is for this _signorina_." Antonio said as he held my hand. Signore Marcello laughed.

"Of course it is." He said as we left the hotel.

xxx

_Occhi Particolari _was the most beautiful restaurant I ever seen. I felt underdressed as soon as I saw the carved tables and chairs. The seats were cushion velvet, there was a bunch of twinkling lights and I saw silver owls and golden eagles decorating the restaurant walls. I became nervous the silver owl was the symbol of the Ubertini while the golden eagle was the symbol of the Jocovini. What place was this?

"What does_ occhi particolari_ mean?" I asked. Antonio chuckled a bit.

"'Peculiar Eyes'" he said with a small shrug. "I brought you here because I loved their pasta." I felt silent, 'peculiar eyes'. I had the eyes…and Brick Jocovini did too.

"Can you answer me a question?" I asked and Antonio looked at me curiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know where the Jocovinis are?" I asked hesitating to ask my real question. Antonio stiffened at the name. His jaw tightens and he looked away.

"I should have known," Antonio said threw his teeth. "After what I told you I should have known you will go and look for Brick Jocovini."

"I don't want to look for him…" I began but it sounded fake…I cursed myself for thinking I could lie to the Head police officer. "Okay, I do but I have to talk to him, please Antonio is important."

"Why?" he asked sounding hurt. "So you can go and fall in love with him?"

"What?" I began but he looked at me as if I stabbed him.

"Do you think I will not see? I know about the old feud and the curse."

"How?" I began and Antonio looked at me with anger.

"Nina Ubertini." He said with distaste at the subject. "She is my Godmother's adoptive mother, she told my Godmother and my Godmother told me."

"You can't stop me." I told him. "I need to find Brick Jocovini and not because I want to fall in love with him!" I said threw my teeth and gathered my things. "If that is why you won't tell me where is he, fine!" I said and stood up. "I'm leaving." I said and left _Occhi Particolari_.

xxx

I had no idea where I was heading to but I wanted to get away from _Occhi Particolari_ as fast as possible. It was getting darker and I looked around and stomped my foot furiously, I was so angry with Antonio that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I stumbled around a step or something. I looked at it and saw a building.

_Museo di Jocovini_.

**A/N: If I do not update soon blame school. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	9. Cracked

**A/N: THERE HAS BEEN A MISTAKE! *starts crying* you know when Alejandro tells Bubbles that the Jocovini only had one son, Benito? Well that was a HUGE mistake. Lord Jocovini had another wife before Benito's mother, her name was…Lady Diana Jocovini, she had son who is older than Benito named Benvolino, and yes I made up that name, cool right? Benvolino was able to carry on the Jocovini name…so in case you're wondering that's NOT what D.D. said in the…was it the fourth chapter? Whatever, the point is I messed up…sorry for that! **

Chapter 8: _Cracked_

_Blossom_

_Museo di Jocovini_. Just like Bubbles said, we have our own museum but I never knew the Jocovini did too. I decided to go inside, there had to be someone in there that knew where Brick Jocovini is. Someone in Cittá Ville beside the Santini brothers must know where the Jocovini brothers were.

"_Dove __é__ il vostro biglietto_?" the old man asked. I smiled a bit.

"English?" I asked and the old man looked at me.

"Tourist?"

"Yes." I said and he nodded.

"Tell you what," he said in heavily accented English. "I will let you in because most tourists aren't as early as you."

"Early for…?" I began and the old man chuckled.

"For Diana's festival." He said as he led me in the Museum. "Diana is the Roman Goddess of Hunting this city was built in her honor. Cittáian Historians believe that from her we have the Houses. Legend says that the Roman emperor sent three of his generals here to build a city. They dedicated it to Diana for when they prayed to her after long a period of hunger she favored them with game."

"Game?" I asked and the man nodded.

"As in food, the three generals were so happy that they dedicated their city to her. One of the Generals became the Royal Family, the Marcello."

"Marcello?" I asked and he nodded.

"The other two became the Jocovini, for which I am a proud descant." The old man said. "The other became the Ubertini."

"You're last name is Jocovini?"

"Sadly no," the old man said. "The name has been lost to my grandmother when she married my grandfather."

"Oh." I said and he shrugged.

"But that does not stop me from being a Jocovini. One is one not by their coat but by their heart." He said with a mysterious smile. "Feel free to look around." He said as he left back to his post.

I blinked at his mysterious comment but shook it off, I looked around the Museum but there was paintings and artifacts such as vases they owned or clothes they worn.

I looked at the portraits, most were men with fierce eyes and strong features. The one that stopped me was at the end there was two handsome boys next to each other. The first one was the oldest, he had blond hair with green eyes while the younger one was the fiercer of the two he had dark fair and coal-black eyes.

_Benito_, I realized. He looked eighteen while the other boy looked twenty. I looked at the plaque but then I bit my lip when I realized that it was Italian_. Il Jocovini fratelli Benvolino e Benito_, it said.

"Signore Jocovini," the old man said. I turned and caught a glimpse of a red-haired man.

"Signore Lombardi," the man said with the grin. I quickly hid, I wanted to see what they said, the man was named Jocovini and maybe I can see who he was.

"Business today?" he asked the old man. Signore Lombardi shook his head.

"None but one redhead girl, she was…" Signore Lombardi looked around and then his went puzzled. "She was right here."

"Redhead?"

"Yes she had red hair." Signore Lombardi said. "What was it you came for, Brick?" He asked and I stiffened at the name, _Brick Jocovini_. He was Brick Jocovini? I tried looking at his face but he was turned away but I got the sensation I knew him…he looked so familiar. I know what you are going to say, we met before but it wasn't that.

Brick Jocovini turned to look at the spot where I was before I hid myself and I gasped as soon as I saw that he looked too much like Antonio.

I cursed myself for being so stupid, as I realized that Antonio Santini and Brick Jocovini was the same person all along. I shook my head, Antonio couldn't be Bick Jocovini...he couldn't…that meant…

The curse was true.

Signore Lombardi took Antonio-Brick to the back. This was my chance maybe I can get away without being caught. I ran quickly towards the door and away from _Museo di Jocovini_.

xxx

I had no idea where I was but I felt heartbroken, now I know why the Jocovinis were a sore topic for Antonio, because he was one of them. He acted as if he hated them when in reality he was one of them.

"Signorina Ubertini?" I heard a voice asked I jumped but turned and saw Maestro di Angelo.

"Maestro di Angelo!" I said and he grinned a bit.

"What are you doing in the streets at midnight?" he asked confused.

xxx

"I guess you found out about Captain Santini, no?" he asked as he ordered some food. He insisted on driving me back to the hotel but I didn't want to go back there and see my mother's notebook (or remembered that someone robbed Nina's box) so I asked if I could stay in his studio.

"Right," I said in a monotone voice. "I found out that he is Brick Jocovini." I said as I played with the ravioli.

"Do not worry Blossom," he said as he ate his ravioli. "The curse probably does not affect you since you do not have the eyes."

"That's just it." I said feeling gloomy. "I do."

"How?" he began and I took of my contacts that Buttercup bought before we got back to the Hotel.

"See?" I said after I blinked. Maestro di Angelo looked at my eyes with great interest.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said as he looked at me. "They must be painted for everyone to see!" he said as he looked around his studio for canvas and paints.

"Maybe some other time…" I said with a small smile. Maestro nodded.

"I've been meaning to tell you," he began. "Remember when the blond _signorina_ said that my ancestor, Niccolo di Angelo painted Belinda Ubertini?" he asked and I nodded. "Well the reason why I moved here was that this is his studio. I began looking through the studio about a few days back," He said and motioned me to fallow him. I did and he led me to a bookcase containing books about the great artists of Italy. He looked at me and then he pushed the bookcase revealing a small door. "This use to have tons of boxes piled over the area but when I moved in I took them all out and found the door." He said. "Is a miracle that the Cittáians haven't found this earlier, it was so weakly hidden anyone could have come in and taken it." He said and opened the door to reveal a canvas painted covered in a plain sheet. He set it up and took of the sheet to reveal a wedding ceremony.

The bride seemed to glow with happiness, her wedding dress long and embodied with silver she had a silver owl necklace, her curly brown hair reaching to her back, her violet eyes dancing with joy while the groom looked brave and prideful at his bride. He had royal blue attire with a golden eagle pin in his chest. His sword was at his side and there was a monk, no a Friar holding his prayer beams.

"Is that the marriage of Benito and Belinda?" I asked. Maestro nodded.

"I don't know how but Niccolo di Angelo painted the wedding." He said and carefully covered the painting. "I believe you learned about the curse?"

"Yes." I said as I sat on the table. "I don't get it, how are we supposed to end it?"

"I am not sure," he said. "That is one piece of the story I have never learned."

"Do you think there is someone in Cittá Ville who knows?"

"No but if I may suggest go ask the oldest relative in the family, they might know." He asked as yawned. I nodded and yawned…then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

xxx

I left a quick note to Maestro di Angelo saying that I was fine and that I was going back to the Hotel. I didn't know why but I felt as I owed Maestro di Angelo a lot, he was helping me solve this dumb curse and he did found me last night.

Luckily the way back to the main street of Cittá Ville wasn't as far as I thought when I came to Maestro's studio last time. I felt as if my life was spinning out of control. A few days ago I had no doubt who I was. My name was Beatrice Keane, grand-niece of Erick and Emma Keane, the red-haired lawyer the oldest of the Keane sisters. Now it turns out I am really Blossom Ubertini, the oldest daughter of Professor Ubertini and Katelyn Keane, the Ubertini girl with the peculiar eyes.

I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. It was too confusing, I was destined to die, and to top it all off I fell in love with a man who lied to me.

"_Catalina_?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw an old lady looking at me as she seen a ghost.

"No," I said with a nervous smile. "I'm Blossom Ubertini."

"_Blossom_?" she asked in heavily accented Italian. "_Ubertini_?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said and she began to cry out happily in Italian.

"_La mia nipotina, figlia di Catalina_!" she cried and hugged me. I looked at her bewildered.

"You know my mother?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"_Non parlate Italiano_?" she asked and I frowned.

"I don't speak Italian…" I said and suddenly there was a middle-aged lady running towards the older woman.

"_Madre, Madre_!" she said and she looked at me shocked. "_Catalina_!" she cried and looked at me. I bit my lip.

"I don't know who you are…" I said backing away nervously but the older woman began tearing.

"_La mia nipotina_," she cried and the middle-aged woman looked at me confused. "_Lei __è__ la figlia di Catalina_!" she cried at the middle-aged lady. "_Non lasciarla andare, Rosa_!" she told the middle-aged lady.

"Signorina," the middle-aged woman began. "Pardon for my mother." She said in fluent English.

"Is okay…" I said but she looked at me seriously.

"My name is Rosa," she said and she looked at the older woman. "She is my adoptive mother, Nina Ubertini."

"Nina Ubertini?" I asked and she nodded.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I blinked trying to remember where was I…I couldn't be in my hotel room…I started coughing nervously…I was in Alejandro's room. I tried to calm myself…I still had on my clothes, Alejandro wasn't in here, and I still felt sane. I looked at the room trying to entertain myself. There wasn't much to the room until in the very back there was a diploma. I smiled as I saw that it was from the University of Florence, and then I gasped as to _who_ it was made out for.

It was for Boomer Alejandro Jocovini.

No! _NO_! Alejandro _couldn't_ be a Jocovini, he couldn't! I shook my head, the man I loved was my ancestors' enemy, he was the man I was born to hate, to despise…I couldn't though. I couldn't hate him, despise the fact that…that his brother was born to either hate or fall in love my sister. I quickly got away from Alejandro-_Boomer's_ room. I had to…I couldn't bear to see him.

"Bubbles?" I heard Al…-Boomer ask.

"Get away from ME!" I yelled. He looked at me confused.

"STAY AWAY JOCOVINI!" I heard someone yell. I quickly turned and saw Buttercup pointing a gun at Boomer. Her hair was all over the place (like it does when she wakes up in the morning) her green eyes were like a wild animal's eyes. Boomer looked at her shocked.

"STOP HER!" I heard another yell. I saw Adrian Santini running towards Buttercup. She quickly pointed the gun at him.

"NO YOU STOP!" she shrieked and looked at me. "C'MON," she yelled. "We don't have all day, Bubbles!" she said. I ran towards her and she led me towards Adrian's dark green car.

"Do you have any keys?" I shrieked and Buttercup grinned a bit.

"Stole it when he was snoring." She said and she quickly drove us away from the Santini home.

xxx

For how long we drove, I couldn't tell. We could have stayed in that car for days, months, years and we still couldn't tell. Buttercup's face was pale she even looked like she been slapped. I began to get scared it was my older sisters who never let their emotions get in the way.

That was why Blossom (or back then Bea) was the lawyer, and it was the reason why Buttercup (or back then Bianca) was the police officer, they knew how to separate their feelings from logic and common sense.

"How did you get away from him?" I whispered. Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"He let me hold his wallet yesterday while we were playing soccer," she said with distaste, she narrowed her eyes but she never turned to look at me (also she was driving) "I took it home by accident and I had to take a taxi cab to give it back…on the way…" she trailed off. I knew what she meant, she found out by looking at some ID or paper or anything. "The only thing that matters is that we got away _alive_." She said threw her teeth.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" I asked she was holding back something, she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bubbles." She said and suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Blossom's phone number. I quickly answered it.

"Blossom where are you?" I asked.

"I'll give you the address," she said and I began telling Buttercup where to go, she quickly took another road.

"Wait, what is the place?" I asked confused. It was unlike Blossom to tell us where to go when we don't know the address.

"Nina Ubertini's home." She said. "I'll see you soon."

xxx

The Ubertini home was where Maestro di Angelo told us yesterday, in the Northern part of Cittá Ville there was an occasional owl carved into a wall, or there was others who decorated their homes with owls or had their flowers arrange into a huge owl.

'_Family pride never dies_.' Alejandro-ah!-Boomer told me. He was right, it's been what? _Centuries_ since the fall of the two families but people still honored them they were still the patrons of their city and home. There was a huge house in the end of the streets, it was painted a soft gray as one got closer the color looked silver and there were owls on top of the gates. The house itself was old yet beautiful, the roofs were dark gray. We saw Blossom's red hair inside and Buttercup began knocking.

"_Chi __è_?" I heard someone ask. Buttercup bit her lip.

"_Signorinas_ Ubertini!" she said barely in Italian. The door opened and we saw Blossom, her eyes were red as if she finished crying or she didn't sleep at all.

"Hi." I said with a weak smile.

xxx

"So how come you found this place?" Buttercup asked Blossom. Blossom smiled weakly at the napping elder woman.

"She found me," she began as she drank her cinnamon tea. Her eyes were hazel now yet they were beginning to look fake since her eyes were tearing a bit. "She began crying out in Italian and all I understood was 'Catalina'."

"Catalina?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mom was called that." She whispered.

"If she spoke in Italian then how did you understand her?" Buttercup asked.

"By me," said another voice, Buttercup and I turned and saw a graying light brown haired, hazel-eyed woman. She was middle-aged but she looked full of strength and kindness. She spoke English fluently unlike most people (beside Signore Marcello)

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked. The woman raised an eyebrow but chuckled.

"I should be use to that," she said with a small sigh. "Living with my godson…"

"She's Rosa," Blossom said biting her lip. The woman nodded.

"You may call me that." She said with a kind smile that immediately made me feel better.

"No offense or anything," I said with a nervous smile. "But how do you know English so well?" I asked her, she chuckled.

"Catalina taught me well, or you may know her as Katelyn Keane." She said. My eyes widen, she knew our mother?

"You knew her?" Buttercup asked. Rosa nodded.

"She was one my closest friends, Catalina was very well known and I was lucky to know her better." She said with a small sigh.

"Do you know how she uhm…" I trailed off. Blossom looked at Rosa and Buttercup bit her lip.

"Miss Emma Keane has not told you?" she asked puzzled. We all shook our heads.

"Aunt will never say." Blossom said.

"Wise of her," Rosa said. "The story is sad and many of us want to long forget it."

"No offense lady," Buttercup said angrily threw her teeth. "But we have the right to know." Rosa closed her eyes but nodded.

"You do," Rosa said.

xxx

Catalina was slowly falling into a deep depression. She constantly wrote to her Aunt but she never received an answer.

_Dear Aunt,_

_ Why have you not answer any of my letters? Was your disappointed so great? I feel sad all the time, my dear husband is dead, my life is over the only thing keeping me alive is my daughters but the curse…the curse is threatening them, Aunt! Brother Lorenzo tried helping me decipher it but it seems more like a prophecy…I have to find a cure I know you do not believe in such things but the people here fear the curse…_

_Catalina_

"Catalina," Rosa began but Catalina held her hand up.

"Rosa," she began. "I know you love me, and I love you too but I have to do this. My girls are in danger, I have to stop it." She said but Rosa looked at her nervously.

For the next months Catalina began researching, talking to the families elders. Rosa began getting nervous Catalina became obsessed with Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini. She knew their story to almost every detail and instead of telling fairytales to her daughters she read them _Romeo and Juliet_. Rosa's older brother, Ricardo Marcello tried to take her mind away from the Cittá Ville and was telling her that maybe she should go home, to her Aunt Emma Keane.

"No!" she will cry. "My daughters need me!" she said desperately. "Ricardo get out of the way, I have to save them!" she cried.

"Those girls need their mother, Catalina!" Ricardo growled. Catalina growled at him and left her daughters in Rosa's care.

She began driving away from the Ubertini home, Catalina felt sad that Jonathan left…or was killed. She knew he was murdered, she knew it. It had to be from a cursed Jocovini…

Miguel Joto was responsible. A distant relative of the Jocovini, Miguel was responsible for her disgrace…for her loss. They met in a college party held by Ricardo and Rosa Marcello, Ricardo invited Pablo Uccello and Rosa invited Maria Jocovini who invited Miguel Joto. Catalina came along since Pablo invited her and there she met Miguel Joto.

"Come with me Catalina," Miguel will say to her. Catalina will sigh at his words, she knew he loved her and she also somehow felt the same way but her love wasn't enough, she loved Jonathan more than Miguel. Miguel was playful and had a dark aura of bad boy. He had dark and wavy blond hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to cut through anything.

"I can't Miguel." Catalina whispered. "You know why." She will say as she looked away from his sharp face. Miguel growled.

"You can't seriously marry the Professor, Catalina." Miguel said harshly. "You are making a huge mistake if you believe that Professor Ubertini can love you as much as I can."

"You're wrong!" Catalina cried. "Jonathan will love me more than you." She said and quickly left Miguel. She has never seen him since. The next day she married Jonathan Ubertini, which was the happiest day of her life. Jonathan loved her, Jonathan gave her a home, Jonathan made her laugh and happy. Miguel could never do that. Miguel was just obsessed with her because she kept pushing him away, yet she came to care for him…even love him too.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_!

Catalina quickly steered the wheel but she wasn't able to do so in time…the truck crushed her car…

She saw Jonathan waiting for her…all she needed to do was let go…let go and join him at the other side…

xxx

_Buttercup_

"She died in a car accident?" I asked softly (which was a rare thing for me to do) Rosa nodded.

"You were in my care when it happened, Catalina died instantly." Rosa said and I saw her eyes tearing. "I loved her, she was like the sister I never had."

"But…but how did Dad died then?" Bubbles sobbed. Rosa shook her head.

"His study in Plaza Amore was burnt, Catalina believed someone provoked it but no one will listen to her, who will dare kill a Professor?"

"So what happened to us?" I Blossom asked. "A-Antonio," she stumbled on the name. "Told me that the Cittáian police thought we were dead too."

"Miguel Joto," Rosa said in a low voice. "Miguel was in love with your mother. He believed you were his daughters but I woke up in time," she said. "Just in time to see him tying to take you away, I screamed and he left. No one knew you were alive, by the time he tried to take away I was not informed of Catalina's death I happened to take you three to my home but I found the next morning, I tried contacting Catalina's only living relative."

"Aunt Emma." We all said. Rosa nodded.

"Emma answered because she didn't recognized my number I told her about Catalina and she quickly made a trip to Italy and came to my house." She said. "I told no one about Miguel Joto or that you three were even alive."

"But why?" Blossom asked. "How come no one suspected that we were just _gone_?"

"Catalina had your clothes in the car," Rosa said, she began going much quickly as if she was afraid that she was going to be stopped soon. "The police believed you were dead, that your bodies burnt from the explosion."

"That's why Antonio didn't believe me…" Blossom began mumbling. "He thought I was lying…"

"The very reason," Rosa said with a nod. "Emma made me promise to never tell but what difference does that make now?" she said as she stood up and began taking out ingredients for food. She looked sadder now, as if remembering Dad and Mom's deaths were aging and tiring her more, Blossom and Bubbles looked pale and they were silently crying. "You three are determined to end your family's bad luck."

"Rosa," Blossom began. Rosa looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I have to talk to you," she began and looked at us with a pained expression. "In private but I have to do something first." She said and motioned us to fallow her outside.

**A/N: So what you think? I know…you must be like "Wait, what?" I know guys I made it so you can re- read everything. Also because isn't that how William Shakespeare did it? He put a lot of metaphors and it confuses you but hopefully makes you love it. In Juliet, by Anne Fortier it was also done like that also in Romiette and Julio by Sharon M. Draper…ugh! I'm babbling! Oh and sorry for the long waits! I guess I should end my A/N right…NOW! **


	10. Invited

**A/N: RainbowYoshi made a good point I do have a lot of grammar errors! I can't write properly for life! *LOL* Anyway I am so excited to let you see this and is this a mystery? I mean, there is that part of mystery in here but it just never came to me that this might actually **_**be**_** a mystery. Except there is not many deaths (well there is Emma Keane's, Jamario Jocovini's, Jonathan Ubertini's and Katelyn Keane's) and there is many puzzle pieces to this…I am actually realizing I am writing a mystery! [*in the background* Jaz: SLOW! Me: Shut up!] I'm actually sorry that I am not including a lot of Buttercup and Bubbles but personally, I feel closer to Blossom. Sorry about that but I am trying to include them too! They are very important to the story!**

Chap. 9: _Invited_

Blossom

I don't know why but my sisters looked like the life was sucked out of them, I don't blame them I felt the same way.

_"Why?" he asked sounding hurt. "So you can go and fall in love with him?"_

_ "…One is one not by their coat but by their heart." _

_ "What was it you came for, Brick?"_

"What's wrong Blossom?" I heard Buttercup ask crossing her hands. Her green eyes were not blazing with their usual roughness and energy instead they were glassy and dead-looking.

"I know who the Santini really are." I said beginning slowly. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other wearily.

"How did you find out?" Bubbles asked. I blinked, she sounded as if she already knew…

"You knew about them?" I asked. Bubbles blinked but nodded.

"Yeah," she said biting her lip. "I stayed over with Alejandro…"

"Bubbles..?" I began to ask, how could I put this to words? Has she lost her mind? She was with Alejandro all night? How irresponsible and…

"NO!" she squeaked her face turning deep red, Buttercup chuckled a bit. "No, nothing happened!" she said and I nodded a little reassured, I believed her, why will she lie? "Anyway," she continued sounding a little annoyed at my outburst. "I saw his diploma, his name was…_wrong_. It was to Boomer Alejandro Jocovini."

"Wait," Buttercup began sounding a little alive. "How did you figure it out leader girl?" she asked. I paled a bit. Buttercup will kill me if she knew that her warnings were done in vain…I ended up going anyway… "Earth to Blossom, Earth to Blossom…" she mocked and I scowled at her.

"I had dinner with Antonio." I whispered. Buttercup looked at me, her eyes were like green fames but then she calmed down.

"I can't judge you leader girl," she said with a slight bitter tone. "I ended up going with Adrian Santini."

"Either way we're dead." I said. Buttercup bit her lip as if wanting to add something. Oh, right. I forgot an important detail. "Well I am." I said. Bubbles frowned.

"We're in this together, Blossom." She said her baby blue eyes were dead serious. "Back when we were Bea, Bianca and Belle Keane, and right now when we are Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Ubertini." She said.

"That's right leader girl," Buttercup said with a firm nod. "Either we all live or we all die. There's nothing more to it." She said. I felt my eyes tearing.

"Thank you guys," I whispered as Bubbles and Buttercup hugged me. "I love you so much!"

Suddenly there were sirens and police cars surrounding the Ubertini home. I saw officers coming out and holding their guns at us.

"Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Ubertini," they began in English with a heavy Italian accent. I looked around and saw them coming closer to us. What did Buttercup do now? "Keep your hands in the air where we can see them." I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup, Bubbles looked scared and Buttercup bit her lip, her eyes were like green flames.

"_Stupid Adrian Santini…_" she murmured.

"What did you do?" I whispered. A dark haired man walked calmly towards us, he looked like Antonio and I remembered him from Maestro di Angelo's studio, it was Adrian Santini.

"Yes, Miss Buttercup Ubertini." He said as Buttercup growled. "Tell your sisters what you did."

"Like I will obey you, Jocovini." She scowled. Adrian didn't look threatened by her. We were speaking in English after all.

"I don't believe any of you have a choice." a second voice said. I quickly turned and saw Antonio looking expressionless. "_Portarli via_!" he commanded the other officers. The officers quickly began leading us into their police cars.

xxx

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE JOCOVINI!" Buttercup shouted for like the hundred time. I sighed. I was sitting on the side while Bubbles was next to me. Her baby blue eyes were scared, the ride to the Old Italian cells weren't easy. The Italian officers had took us underground, not just one or two stories but like 20 stories below the ground, the cells look like they were from the Middle Ages. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SO TOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID JOB!" she yelled angrily banging the old bars (which was impressively staying up while Buttercup banged it for the last hours)

"ENOUGH!" cried an Italian officer who appeared from the stairs. He looked at Buttercup with distaste in his brown eyes which were robotic and emotionless. Like Antonio's chocolate eyes when he looked at me back at Nina Ubertini's home. His voice, like every other Cittáian except Rosa and Signore Marcello, had a heavy accent. He looked at me. "Captain Santini has ordered me to escort Blossom Ubertini upstairs."

"Are you crazy?" Buttercup asked crossing her hands. "She's NOT going anywhere!"

"Buttercup," I began but she was only getting started.

"No!" she yelled to the officer. "Tell your captain that she is staying right here!"

"Buttercup," I whispered. "Maybe I can convince the Captain to let us go." I said. Buttercup narrowed her eyes, quickly suspicious of Antonio's intentions. I didn't blame her, I was also suspicious but I needed to get my sisters out of here.

"Fine," Buttercup said and sat beside Bubbles who fell asleep. "Just be suspicious of that guy," she warned. "Something isn't right…"

"I know." I murmured as the officer led me to Antonio's office.

xxx

I was seated in front of Captain Santini who had was turned the other way, he was facing the other wall and I think I heard him typing something into his laptop.

"_Lei __è__ qui Capitano Santini_." The officer said.

"_Grazie signore_," He said and the officer left. Antonio turned and he looked at me with his chocolate eyes, his face was emotionless and I sat back acting as if his presence was completely normal. I didn't want to let him know I knew who he really was I want to see where Captain Santini wants me to think, to believe…I want to see his lies.

"I know I wasn't brought here for you to stare at me like a delinquent." I said breaking the awkward silence. I could act like Buttercup when I needed too. Antonio stiffened.

"No," he said at last. "Do you have any idea what your sister did?"

"Not really." I said calmly playing with a pen I held it around my fingers, turning it this way then that way then back again where it started.

"I was hoping she told you," he said as he stood up. "She came in a taxi to my home and she somehow managed to steal my gun and Adrian's car keys. Then she began threatening Alejandro to leave Miss Bubbles Ubertini alone and left with the Mercedes and my gun."

"Look," I began, I felt like a lawyer once more. Not some hopeless 20-year old woman that was suddenly being toyed with. _No_, I was Beatrice Keane the lawyer. "I'm not saying this because I'm taking away any guilt but I was not there. I was in Maestro di Angelo's studio."

"How did you got there?" he asked narrowing his eyes. I stood up and faced him.

"Let's stop lying to each other." I said as I set my hands in his desk. He raised an eyebrow. "I know who you really are and you more or less doubt that I am an Ubertini."

"In much less words yes Keane." He said as he brought my aunt and mother's name. I gritted my teeth. "In your point of view Miss," he began resting in his chair. "Who do you think I am?"

"A Jocovini," I said and he looked at me as if he was surprised I figured it out.

"That is a lie that your hot-tempered sister made up against me and my brothers." He said. I shook my head.

"I know because I was in _Museo di Jocovini_ last night." I said as I leaned closer. I don't know why but every time I did that when I went to trail I always leaned closer, as if I wanted the truth being told one or the other. Antonio stiffened at the sound of the name.

"How did you…?" he said and he paled. "You were the one that Signore Lombardi let go?"

"Yes," I said as I looked at him. "I heard him say Brick Jocovini's name…"

"That is where you…" he began and then he gritted his teeth. "Very well," he said trying to sound calm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I stopped feeling like a lawyer. I felt like the hopeless and clueless 20 year-old woman again.

"Because I thought you were going to love me only for my name." he said. I stared at him.

"Do you really think I will do that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Either way Antonio Santini is my real name." he said. "My godmother insisted that I should have an Italian name while my mother insisted on an English name. Jocovini was only given to me because I have no father." He said as looked at me. "My step-father is Santini he gave us his name even if we weren't related at all."

"So you were just giving away part of your name." I said and he nodded.

"When you came I found it impossible. I spent all my life hiding." He said as he reached to his eyes. He took off his…_contacts_.

I gasped one I saw his red eyes. Not because they looked out of place, if anything his red eyes look _right_, as if they belonged in his angular and sharp face. I bit my lip as I realized what I had to do. I reached into my own eyes and took of the irritating contacts. Antonio stared at me, dumbfounded.

"I was hiding too." I said. Antonio kept looking at my eyes.

"You _are_ Blossom Ubertini." He said. I nodded.

"My Aunt Emma made me wear them since I have memory," I said as looked at the hazel contacts.

"I will let your sisters go." He said. I smiled. "But," he began and I paled. What now? "You have to go with me to _Occhi Particolari_."

"What?" I asked and crossed my hands. He grinned cockily which made my heart skipped a beat. I narrowed my eyes, he was still the enemy! He chuckled.

"You have the most priceless expressions." He said as I blush light pink. "But I have to talk to you." He said looking serious. "Is about Friar Lorenzo,"

"What about him?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We cannot talk about this here," he said. "If you insist on not going to _Occhi Particolari _then come to my house with your sisters."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "My sisters aren't going to be so happy about that!"

"If you want to protect your family," he began. "You will come, I have found out some stuff from my side of the family." He said and I crossed my hands. Go and have dinner at Antonio's house? With my sisters, especially Buttercup who tried to kill them?

"Fine," I said as I bit my lip, I knew I will regret this. "Just pick us up at 7 pm." I said and Antonio smiled a bit. "I just want to get this over with because I want to return to the hotel."

xxx

_Buttercup_

I grinned darkly as soon as I saw the officer coming down with a face of distaste as he let Bubbles and me go. Whatever leader girl said, it worked.

"You are free to go _signorinas_." The officer said as he began leading us upstairs.

"About time," I grumbled. "Do you know how hungry I was getting?" I asked the officer.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said and I chuckled.

"Relax Bubbles," I said to her. "The 'kind' officer has orders to let us go." I said mocking the officer. The officer gritted his teeth. "Isn't that right officer?" I asked.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles began but I saw the officer turning to me.

"I may have orders to let you Ubertini girls go and I wasn't so happy when that included the _ragazza maschiacco_." He told me looking at me with cold clear green eyes.

"What did you call me?" I asked through my teeth. What is a _ragazza maschiacco_?

"STOP!" Bubbles shrieked. She looked at the officer.

"I'm so sorry my sister is making you mad Signore…" Bubbles stumbled.

"Arturo di Galimberti." He said as he turned and began leading us upstairs.

"Okay," Bubbles began. "Anyway we just had a really bad day…" she said with a nervous smile.

"I am well aware of that _signorina_." He said as we reached an elevator.

"Wait a minute," I asked gritting my teeth. "You had an elevator all along but you made us come down the stairs?"

"Captain Santini was very clear he wanted you upstairs quickly, I recommend being silent _signorina_ or otherwise I will be _very_ happy to let you go up the stairs." He said as he pushed the button. I gritted my teeth. What kind of police officer threatens me?

"All I am saying is to watch your back when you're in Townsville, USA." I said as Bubbles bit her lip nervously. "I will be waiting for you with _my_ police force."

xxx

Blossom was waiting in the main area. She looked nervous but smiled as Arthur let us go.

"Thanks for nothing Arthur." I grumbled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Is _Arturo_, _signorina_." He said and left.

"Whatever." I grumbled. Blossom raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

"Not even in jail can you be nice?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Hey," I said. "I don't know about you or Bubbles but I am starved. Let's go to the Little Owl."

xxx

With a rented car we took a small stop to the Hotel. Bubbles changed into white shorts and a baby blue tee, her short blond hair was in their usual pigtails and she was wearing baby blue sandals. Blossom changed into red shorts and a light pink tee, her auburn red hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her pink converse. I changed into a light green t-shirt and black shorts, my hair was in their usual spikes and I put on the converse. I could tell we were still in shock about the Santini, Bubbles tried to lighten everything up but that made us even more nervous.

"_Come posso aiutarla, signorina?_" I heard the man ask. I bit my lip I forgot about the restaurants, they spoke no English.

"Three spaghetti…" I began and the man looked at me confused. I sighed and pointed to some lady's plate. "I," I began pointing to myself. "Want this," I said as I pointed to the lady's plate. "Three." I said as I held three fingers.

"Ah!" the man said and nodded, he turned to the cooks and began telling them in Italian my order. I looked at the lady and she looked at me as if I had three eyes or something, I shook it off.

"Finally!" I said as I went to sit. I saw Bubbles giggling.

"Wow you're really good at charades!" she giggled. Blossom chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"So," I began tapping my fingers in the table. "What exactly did you say to Captain Santini to make us leave?" I asked her. Blossom bit her lip.

"I showed him my eyes." She said and she sighed. "And then he believed me."

"Nice," I grumbled. "You have announced that you are destined to die."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried but Blossom held her hand.

"Is okay," she began with. "But was NOT okay is that he is a Jocovini."

"We already knew that, leader girl." I said and began eating my spaghetti as the waiter handed it to us.

"He…uhm…" she began nervously.

"No," Bubbles began. "You love him!" she squealed. "I am so happy! Finally you will have a boyfriend," she said excitedly then she began clapping her hands in delight. "I can get you a whole new wardrobe in Rome! No, Florence! Florence has a lot of your kind of style and I could go to Rome for me!" she said liking the idea.

"Bubbles!" I said and she looked at me and then quieted down. "…he did what, leader girl?" I asked. Blossom looked around nervously.

"He has the eyes!" she whispered. "He has the eyes, the name!" she began shouting angrily.

"Your love too?" Bubbles asked realizing how bad this came to be.

"That too!" she said as she banged the table hard. Never knew leader girl had that in her. She looked so angry about what she said. She quickly calmed down.

"Next time you want to go hulk on us leader girl," I began as I ate my spaghetti. "Give us some warning okay?" I said and she laughed but it sounded strained, almost forced. "I should be angry at you," I began and Bubbles looked at me as if I lost my mind. "But like I said before I can't judge you leader girl." I said.

"That's so sweet!" Bubbles said with a sigh. "That's the sweetest thing Bi-" she began but stopped herself. Blossom paled and I gritted my teeth a bit. I haven't notice until now but I could never get over the fact that we never deserved the name _Keane_. I looked at Bubbles and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Calm down Bubbles," Blossom began sounding like her natural and responsible self. "We were just caught up in the moment okay?" she said. "We haven't spent time with each other in days and it just seems so…" she began but she didn't finish.

"_Normal_," I said and Blossom smiled.

"See Bubbles? Is okay." She said. Bubbles shook her head.

"NO!" Bubbles cried. "Is not okay, you and Antonio like each other right?"

"Well I'm not so sure…"

"Don't you see? If he has the eyes, name and love then you will…you will…" Bubbles stumbled and began crying.

"I so forgot that!" she said as she banged the table _again_. The man began shouting something in Italian and I didn't need Adrian to translate for me. I was pretty sure he meant 'stop banging the table you crazy girls!' "I can't fight it," she grumbled looking sad not for herself but for us.

Typical of the leader girl, whether her name is Beatrice Keane or Blossom Ubertini she will always put us in front of herself.

"Why don't we leave?" I asked her. Blossom bit her lip.

"Can you imagine not seeing them again?" she said sounding sad of the idea. Bubbles looked down I could tell she didn't like the idea either. Just saying that out loud made me sad too. As much as I hated the fact that Adrian or _Butch Jocovini_ was better than me at soccer or that he made me easily annoyed I couldn't leave. He understood me when I told him of my old dream of becoming a USA soldier, and when I told him how my sisters loved me. He _understood_ me which was impressive since my sisters couldn't relate to any of that.

I have to admit, I couldn't leave Cittá Ville or him either.

"So what do we do leader girl?" I asked. Blossom sighed as she played around with her spaghetti.

"I don't know," she said. "All I know is that we were invited to have dinner with the Santini." She said and I coughed up my spaghetti.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried.

"Water!" Blossom told the waiter. The waiter looked at her confused and she pointed to a man's glass of water. "Water…" she said. The waiter nodded and left.

"We…are…having dinner with _them_?" I asked her. Blossom bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"It was that or staying at jail."

"Well I'll rather stay in the rotten jail with Arthur Gamberti!" I cried. Bubbles giggled a bit.

"He said his name is Arturo di Galimberti." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You get my point! I am not having dinner with them!" I scowled. Blossom sighed.

"You know who Antonio really is, right?" she asked. I nodded while I crossed my hands. I can be such a child sometimes… "Well he promised me we were going to come with a solution for this." She said. Bubbles clapped her hands delighted.

"So he knows something! He won't let you…_leave_." She said. I bit my lip well Adrian-Butch was going to be there…

"Fine," I grumbled trying not to show that I really want to go now. "Let's go so we can save leader girl and captain boy." I said as I ate my spaghetti.

xxx

_Bubbles_

Blossom said that we weren't leaving there until night and that she asked Antonio to get us anyway so we wouldn't take a taxi. I took a shower and made myself relax but I still couldn't.

I was going to see Alejandro Santini who was really Boomer Jocovini.

I was having dinner with my sisters and three guys (there was a reason why I didn't like eating with my sisters too much, especially Buttercup. She always managed to break the tension but then again she created it)

I wanted to forget everything for once and get a little peace. I felt bad that I made Blossom read the letter from Aunt Emma, how did she know we were going to find something unique and amazing?

"Bubbles!" I heard Buttercup yell from outside the bathroom. I sighed, I knew what she wanted, the bathroom. I got up and put on the towel. "Finally!" Buttercup said and went inside the bathroom. I wanted to giggle a bit. I went inside my blue room and picked an outfit. I chose a blue dress that went a bit over my ankles, a little boring for me but this wasn't going to be a happy occasion. I wasn't just eating with Ale-Boomer but with his brothers too. I left my hair loose, and I put different earrings. A touch of blush, lipstick and some mascara made me look great.

"How come Buttercup always take the longest in the bathroom?" Blossom asked and I laughed a bit. Even back then, Buttercup always took the longest in the bathroom and Blossom always wanted to go last for some reason. She scowled a bit when she saw what time it was. 7:45pm. "Buttercup!" Blossom said as she knocked the door. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Buttercup said. Blossom sighed and went to the small living room area and went to see some T.V. The bathroom door opened and Blossom quickly went inside.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring, it was the hotel phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Three gentlemen are waiting downstairs." I heard Signore Marcello say. Buttercup rolled her eyes as soon as she heard him.

"They are not gentlemen! They let us go to jail and then don't even get me started on Adrian!" she growled. I heard Signore Marcello chuckle.

"Well they are waiting, should I sent them upstairs or are you coming down?" He asked.

"We're coming." I said as soon as I saw Blossom rush into her room "Tell them we're going to e downstairs in 10 to 15 minutes?"

"You do not want to keep them waiting _signorina_," he said. "They are the most important people in town."

"I know Signore." I said. "Just let them wait a bit, please?" I asked.

"Very well, _signorina_." He said and we hung up. Blossom quickly came out, her hair was still wet but she looked nice in her white blouse and pink skirt that was up to her ankles.

"Who called?" she asked. Buttercup went and began pulling her hand.

"Let's go leader girl," she said. "Captain Boy is waiting and I seriously don't want to get arrested again, I'll have to see Arthur _again_."

"Buttercup!" I began. "His name is Arturo!" I said and she shrugged.

"I don't care!" she cried.

xxx

Like Blossom said, there was Antonio (what was his real name?) but he brought Adrian and… _Alejandro_. I tried to act as if our meeting was completely normal, as if nothing ever happened. But I couldn't! I had the urge to run and kiss him. I could see Adrian grinning at Buttercup while she grumbled at why they let him come. I suddenly remembered at our time together in the Ubertini Museum, the Golden Eagle, the Little Own and when we went to his studio. I couldn't hate him.

"Glad you remembered this time." Antonio said light-heartily to Blossom. Blossom turned light pink as he gave her white roses.

"Now where am I supposed to leave these?" she asked. I looked at Alejandro and he looked he was trying not to laugh at his brother.

"Well I'm starving!" Adrian said as he was sitting in the couch (the reception area had one) "Why don't we go and eat? _Madrina_ is cooking tonight!" he said as he stood up. Antonio nodded and he led Blossom to his red Mercedes, while Adrian led Buttercup to his green Mercedes.

"Won't be so easy to steal my keys this time." He said with a sly grin. Buttercup rolled her eyes but grinned back.

"It was _too_ easy you left them at the counter top." She said and Adrian frowned.

"I did not!" he said and they went inside his Mercedes arguing back and forth.

"Bubbles," I heard Alejandro and I looked at him. "Come in." he said as he opened the door to his blue Mercedes.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Bubbles," he began. I turned and looked at him. He began driving.

"I want you to know that nothing I told you was made-up." He said. I smiled a bit.

"I know." I said.

"It was just stupid thinking I could hide my real last name. I mean I know I told you the truth but it felt wrong as I kept my name back."

"It was," I agreed but then giggled. "It's okay, really. I mean now I'm happy I know."

"But it was still _wrong_-" he began but I shushed him with my finger.

"Is okay," I said with a smile. "Now stop being hard on yourself." I said as I kissed his cheek. He wasn't the enemy, he never was…I forgive him for not telling me anything. Why will I hold that against him? He loved me…I _know_ he did otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Have I ever told you I love you Bubbles Ubertini?" He asked as he kissed me quickly. I giggled.

"Not really." I said.

xxx

_Blossom_

"Did you like the roses?" Antonio asked. I felt my face getting warmer, of all the questions he can think to ask me, this is the one he comes up with?

"They're really pretty." I said as I smell them again. These roses actually have a scent, not like those 'Congrats' bouquets and arrangements my friends-no, they weren't my friends. They never were. They never asked me to go to a party much less speak to me on their own merit, no they spoke to me when they needed me to help them in a case or when they were told to. My life before was a lie. Not because of my name but the way I thought I had the best life…and now I'm here and I could see why Mom preferred it here, no high exceptions or a lot of money.

Just love, the only thing you really _do_ need.

"Why white though?" I asked and I swear I saw him blush yet he kept his face composed as if I have not thrown him of guard.

"Because…" He began sounding nervous just like any other person. "I thought it will be romantic and I am excusing myself for being rude to you yesterday."

"Rude?" I asked innocently and he chuckled and looked at me with his fake chocolate brown eyes. They looked so out of place, they didn't belong in his face.

"Jealous." He said and I laughed softly.

"You were jealous of yourself?" I asked. He chuckled without humor.

"How would you feel that I fell in love with Beatrice Keane when I was 'destined'," he quoted. "To love another girl, named Blossom Ubertini?" he asked me. I bit my lip, he was turning the tables to me.

"I wouldn't." I said and he grinned a little in victory. "_But_," I began and he raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't hesitate to tell you my real name."

"But you figured it out." He pointed out.

"I did but you never said anything!" I snapped and he nodded.

"I should have but telling you will be like admitting the curse holds."

"But you want to help me right? There has to be a way." I said quickly and he looked at me.

"Do you want to live?" He asked and I stared at him. Of course I wanted to live but not for me.

"Yes," I said. "For my sisters," I began.

"…For me?" He asked. I bit my lip but I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." I said and he smiled widely. He looked happier than I ever seen him (all the other time there was suspicion between us) and it made me somewhat nervous.

"I want to live for you too." He said and I buried my face in the white roses to keep him from seeing my face bright red. He laughed. "I love you Blossom Ubertini, before and after the eyes." He said with a smile.

"I love you too…Brick Jocovini." I said.

xxx

_Buttercup_

I wanted to stomp my foot in frustration, how long has he been driving? Like for 30 minutes and if you haven't notice I'm really impatient when it comes to this driving thing.

Mom's death-story didn't help either. It only made me more anxious and car sick in here.

"Are you nervous Butters?" Adrian said as he disguised a laugh with a cough.

"Me?" I asked trying to calm my nerves. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Real-"

"YES! I SAID YES ALREADY!" I snapped but started to laugh. I didn't why, I just laugh when I feel nervous. Yeah I know it creeps, apparently it crept my Aunt Emma too.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"I'm fine." I said trying to take hold of myself. "How long to your house again?"

"Butters, Butters, Butters," He began. "Do you really hate spending time with me?"

"Yes." I said and I made myself act as if it was true, since I like spending time with him _too_ much.

"Lie."

"No."

"Lie."

"No."

"Butters," He said with a smug chuckle. "You forget that I'm a lawyer right?" I throw my head back, no wonder he catches my lies easily (Blossom too but she's smart, and Bubbles too but she knows me, Aunt too but she had a harder time though)

"This is the second time you tell me!" I nearly shriek causing him to go off course. Adrian nearly crushed Alexander's car…I mean _Alejandro_'s. I could tell Alejandro was annoyed because he let a loud _HONK_!

"_Are you trying to kill me_?" Adrian's radio yelled. It was Alejandro. Adrian chuckled.

"Sorry bro," He said. "'Just trying to control my Butters."

"…_Yours_?" I said and he winked at me.

"_Control her better man, you were about to kill me and my Bubbles." _Alejandro said_. "That's okay with _you_, right_?"

"_Of course_!" I heard Bubbles giggle in the background.

"Barf." I grumbled. I heard Adrian chuckle and he turned off the radio.

"Why does it bother you that I call you mine?" He asked with a grin yet his eyes were serious (like the guys that I arrest)

"Because I'm not yours, Santini or Jocovini whatever you call yourself!" I gritted my teeth.

"Yes you are."

"Prove it to me." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to prove it to you?" He asked. I nodded, nobody has ever called me theirs and that wasn't happening until I get proof. He smiled slyly and then stopped the car.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?" I asked as he stopped the car. I wasn't going to be left behind especially with him!

"Proving," He said as he leaned closer to me. I frowned but then he placed his lips into mine, kissing me with passion and…

…And…

"I love you Butters," He said with a grin. "Do you love me?" he asked. I bit my lip and I nodded a bit taken back at the new feelings that he managed to awaken in me. He raised his eyebrows and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What was that Butters?" He asked and I tried not to punch him.

"_Yes_," I said and punched his shoulder playfully (as in not knocking him unconscious) and then he kissed me quickly.

"I knew you will Butters." He said with a smile. I tried hard to not smile but I couldn't help myself! His smile was contagious.

"Yeah, yeah," I began not meeting his eyes. "Just drive the car will you?"

"What are you going to Butters?" He asked. "Shoot me?"

"Don't try me." I said and he laughed. "I'm a cop remember?"

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm actually seeing different reviewers, for example there's RainbowYoshi. People who added my story to their story alert, what do you think? I mean there is like what, 3 of you out there who added this to your story alert, why do you never sent me a review? Anyway I'm sorry if I'm putting you on the spot…*awkward silence* so…any of you play poker? *LOL* Well I'm ending my A/N right…**

**Right…oh and if you haven't noticed, guess who Arturo di Galimberti really is! (Hint, Hint: 1. A and G, what other PPG character has those initials…or part of it anyway. 2. **_**di**_** in Italian is **_**of**_**. So it you put them together is A of the G…P.M. me if you think you know!) **

**Right…oh, I might not add to it in a few days so please be patient! Like I told one of you guys, I like being a chapter ahead and so far I am only half of chapter ahead of you and I still got a lot to work on it! **

**Right…[*in the background* Jaz: STOP ALREADY! Me: Okay…! Sheesh!]**

**NOW! **


	11. Bonded

**A/N: I know is not as long as **_**Invited**_** but hopefully just as good! I finally found the fanfic that gave me the names Beatrice, Bianca and Belle. It is **_**Return**_** by ****daziyly****, is a good yet heartbreaking story…well just read it if you want. ****Anyway my sis finally did her fanfic account and updated a fanfic, she titled it: When the Truth Hits. Is an Adventure Time with Finn and Jake fanfic I love it, anyway back to my story [*Jaz punches me in the background* Me: Ow! Jaz: Why you told them my fanfic? Me: They deserve to know…] twists and twists, be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG (aka Ubertini) or RRB (aka Jocovini)**

Chap. 10: _Bonded_

_Blossom_

I was getting more and more nervous as Brick drove closer and closer to the Santini home (or was it Jocovini?) the last time I was here it wasn't much of a good thing. Brick and I got drunk, he (or whoever was able to drive that night) brought me here, Buttercup and Bubbles found me and took me away.

"Are you nervous?" Brick asked.

"Yes." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't be, my _Madrina_ cooked for us." He said. "You should be worry when _I_ cook." He said with a small laugh. I bit my lip as I tried hard not to laugh at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I never bothered to learn." He said as he parked the car. _Boomer_'s and _Butch_'s cars fallowed.

"That makes two of us." I said as he opened the car and led me inside the house. The house was beautiful and in the dark it made the house look even mysterious. There were lilies grown in the front, bronze falcons were carved into the orange walls of the house. I blinked _falcons_? If there is anything I learned from Cittá Ville is that everything has a meaning, especially birds.

The Golden Eagle meant the Jocovini.

The Silver Owl meant the Ubertini.

What did bronze falcons stood for?

"What's wrong Blossom?" I heard Brick ask, I quickly turned to him with a small smile.

"Nothing," I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said as he planted a kiss in my forehead. I let a small sigh and he led me inside. It was beautiful, there was a table, sofas and a plasma T.V. The orange Italian wall paper was decorated with bronze falcons and with photographs. There was a picture of Brick in his Captain uniform, Butch was in a suit while the background had the Italian flag, and Boomer was outside what looked like a University in his graduation cap and gown. I heard Buttercup whistle.

"Nice home." She said while Bubbles giggled and nodded in agreement. "I thought there will be clothes everywhere." She and the guys laughed.

"Take a look at Butch's room." Boomer said using Adrian's real name. Butch chuckled darkly.

"I clean." He said and Buttercup laughed at the obvious lie.

"I'm starved," Buttercup said as she sat down in the couch.

"You're here!" I heard someone cry. Brick, Butch and Boomer turned as a familiar middle-aged woman came in. I didn't see it before but Rosa Marcello looked like she was royalty, age didn't made her ugly but graceful. I widen my eyes as I realized something. Rosa's last name is Marcello (I knew because she told me before my sisters came), who was the royal family of Cittá Ville, so that's what the bronze falcon meant. She smiled at Brick motherly. "I am glad you all made it." She said. I looked at her confused. Why will Rosa live with the Jocovini brothers?

"_I should be use to that," she said with a small sigh. "Living with my godson…"_ My eyes widen as Rosa wasn't just a Marcello or a bronze falcon. _She_ was the godmother of the Jocovini brothers, she knew my mother yes but Rosa didn't only know our mother but their mother too.

"I thought you were with Signora Nina." Brick said flatly. Rosa shook her head.

"_Mia Madre_ was coming today, do you not remember?" she asked.

"No."

"It does not matter Ricardo told me that they were coming so I prepared more food. _Mia Madre_ has something she wants to show you." Rosa said as she led us in the backyard.

It was different than when I came here, there were 2 tables fill with food a few people who were staring at us as we, Ubertini girls came in hand-in-hand with the Santini brothers yet by their looks, they knew who they really were, the Jocovini.

"Take off your contacts." Rosa said as she looked at Brick and me. I bit my lip. How did she know I had contacts? I forgot that she hid me away when I was five and left for dead. Brick sighed and took his contacts revealing his red eyes while I took off mine showing off my pink eyes.

"_Dio mio_!" I heard Nina Ubertini cry. She looked at us with kindness.

"My God!" Brick translated. Buttercup and Bubbles were with Butch and Boomer serving food for them. I didn't realize that they left our side. Rosa quickly left as she heard the doorbell ring.

"_La maledizione __è ancora allora_!" she cried looking sad. Brick gritted his teeth.

"The curse still holds then." He said through his teeth. Nina however looked untouched by Brick's comment.

"_Rosa, portare il vino_." Nina said as she sighed. I felt Brick pulling me through the small crowd.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we stopped under the farthest tree. Brick gritted his teeth, he looked angry about something.

"Blossom whatever you do, don't-" he began.

"Brick!" I heard someone say. We turned and I was confused for a minute.

What was Signore Marcello doing here?

"Signore Marcello." Brick said with a forced smile. Signore Marcello however seemed unmoved.

"Your _Madrina_ wants you to help her serve the food. She has to get something for _signorina_ Blossom." He said and smiled politely at me.

"Signore Marcello…" I began feeling lost. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Rosa's older brother, Ricardo." Signore Marcello began. My eyes widen as I heard the familiar name and the saw the similar features between them.

"I never knew…" I began and he laughed.

"Yes, I consider Nina Ubertini my mother just like Rosa does. I knew your father too." He said and I tried not to demand him why he didn't say anything before but I was lost for words.

"Blossom!" I heard Buttercup come in. I looked and saw her with Bubbles. "Rosa says she wants to see you." She said as she took a sip of wine. Bubbles nodded as she was drinking the wine.

"This wine is so good!" Bubbles said with a giggle. I laughed.

"Where is she?" I asked. Buttercup pointed inside the orange building.

"She wants Brick to hush the crowd Nina says she has a special guest." Bubbles said sounding a surprise at Rosa's request. Brick left looking a bit nervous.

"Come on leader girl," Buttercup said as we went inside the building.

xxx

"Why do I have to wear this again?" I asked as Buttercup raised an eyebrow and Bubbles was gleaming with joy at me. Rosa smiled.

"Do not worry," she said avoiding the question perfectly. "_Mia Madre_ is helping you with something important."

"Is that important?" I asked as I looked down at the dress I was wearing. It was old but it looked like it was worn only once.

"Yes." Rosa said and chuckled humorously as I drank the wine that Buttercup gave me. I had to admit this wine was _good_. Rosa then asked Bubbles to re-do my hair and I felt fuzzy, as if I was not all there. Buttercup just sat down (since she was no help when it came to hair) and drank her wine as if was water, which I guess I looked like with my wine. I felt Bubbles putting small pink blossoms in my hair and I tried not to wrinkle the dress that seemed so familiar.

"There." Bubbles said as she giggled and sighed. Buttercup burped and nodded in agreement.

"You do look nice, leader girl." She said. Then she frowned. "How come the dress look like a wedding dress?" she asked.

"It is." Rosa said as she admired me in it. My head was too fuzzy and…_bubbly_ to give me any warning about this well wasn't she trying to help? I felt a giggle escape my lips and I wanted to slap some sense into myself, I _never_ giggle.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move my arms?

"Let's go," Rosa said as she effortlessly moved me towards the backyard. Bubbles and Buttercup fallowed slowly and suddenly I heard gasps of people.

What were they looking at? Rosa gave me over to a man that looked oddly familiar…_Pablo Uccello_, I realized. When did he get here? He smiled a bit at me.

"You look just like your mother," Pablo said as he led me to Brick who was at the other side of the backyard. I wanted to frown but I felt myself smile instead, he said I looked just like my mother. I looked over at Brick who was clenching his jaw as he was speaking quickly in Italian to a man who had an old brown robe with half of his hair shaved off.

It was a friar. He looked chalky pale, as if he never seen the sun and he looked old and weak yet his brown eyes looked as if they were full of energy. He started to speak in Italian.

"Friends and long time relatives," Rosa began translating for us in a quieter voice. "We are here united to finally end a curse that has been long haunting and killing descents of the these two families, the Jocovini and Ubertini." She said.

I felt my head ringing warning bells at me but all I could do was let a small giggle out of my lips.

"We are here offering the spirits of Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini peace at last," Rosa translated for the friar. "As well as their beloved friend, Friar Lorenzo and for Benito's cousin Mario and for Belinda's cousin Taddeo we pray for their peace." Rosa said as she and Ricardo stepped forward to Brick and me. Ricardo gave Brick a gold eagle pin…which also looked familiar. Rosa then placed a silver owl necklace on my neck, why did I felt like I seen this before?

"With the descents of Pancrazio Marcello," Rosa began translating as the Friar pointed towards Ricardo and Rosa. "Offering the couple Benito Jocovini's pin and Belinda Ubertini's necklace, and with my presence, I the Leader of the Lorenzo Brothers," Rosa translated. "We are allowing Benito and Belinda to witness their wedding."

Was that the reason why I was wear-…wait _what_? Now I knew why this all look too familiar, everything looked just like Niccolo di Angelo's painting that Maestro di Angelo showed me.

This wasn't just any wedding between Jocovinis and Ubertinis, but the wedding between the peculiar eyed Jocovini and Ubertini…a wedding that had to resemble the wedding between Benito Jocovini's and Belinda Ubertini's in order to end the curse.

The friar then took out a small bronze dagger carved with falcons.

"In the middle ages," Brick began translating before Rosa could do so. "A man and a woman never had to say vows. They would just slice the man's and woman's wrist and placed them together while they bleed." He said as he looked at me with his red eyes. "That was all, and then would be married and they lived a 'happily ever after'." He said and then he said something I was sure the friar wasn't saying. "You don't have to do this is you don't want to." He said, he didn't want me to leave, I could tell, but he didn't want to force me into marrying him either.

"I'll do it." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Then place your wrists before the friar," Rosa instructed us. The friar then sliced Brick's wrist and I could feel my light-headed mania ending. He didn't gasped or anything, he just gritted his teeth. I gulped a bit but placed my wrist. The friar then sliced it and I flinched. Yet there wasn't much pain.

"May the Almighty One bless this couple, Brick Jocovini and Blossom Ubertini," Ricardo began as Brick and I placed our wrists together. I felt…complete and I looked at Brick's face and saw my happiness mirrored in his face. I couldn't believe it…I came here wanting to find what information was I missing and realized that I wasn't really missing any other information.

I was missing my other half, my second piece and I found him.

"And may the spirits of Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini finally be at peace." Ricardo translated and suddenly everyone clapped, some elders (including Nina) cried happily. Buttercup and Bubbles smiled as Butch and Boomer grinned at their brother. Brick then said something in Italian which made everyone chuckle a bit. I felt my face get warmer.

"So are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Jocovini?" Brick whispered as he kissed me in my lips with all the love in the world. I sighed and smiled happily at him. My ridiculous embarrassment erased.

"I am now." I said as I we both were surrounded by happy smiles. He smiled at me.

"You are still the most beautiful thing ever," he began and he led me towards the red building. I felt happy. "And you are now mine." He said as he kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back.

"You are mine too." I said and he chuckled.

"All yours," He said as he kissed my jaw and lastly my lips, he quickly closed the door as he carried me (bridal style) into his queen-sized bed.

xxx

_Buttercup_

I had no idea what I was clapping for, I bet you that I looked like some idiot just standing there and clapping 'happily'.

I knew I should have never stood near Butch.

"Come on," He whispered before I was able to stand near my blonde-haired sister. I bit my lip and he pulled my hand. Since I was drinking the wine, which was so good, I wasn't able to fully protest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked feeling light-headed. He then took me at the darkest place in the backyard, away from everyone.

"Here," He said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow. He pulled me away from my sisters just to be here in the dark with him? Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, he was kissing me passionately.

I wanted to punch him, kick him or slam his head with my foot but I stayed still as he kissed me full of love and admiration. I felt my heart racing, my lips beginning to bruise, and my face going as red as a tomato. Every drop of my blood felt like it was on fire…

"May the Almighty One bless this couple, Brick Jocovini and Blossom Ubertini," I heard someone say after someone (maybe older) said something in Italian. Butch grinned at me.

"Come on," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Let's see what they are talking about."

That's when I realized that I missed my redhead sister's wedding ceremony.

"That was a beautiful wedding," Bubbles giggled and Boomer laughed. She then turned towards me and frowned. "Where were you?" she asked and I tried not to get red.

"I had to do something." I said nervously as Butch chuckled darkly. Bubbles smiled and she left with Boomer. "So what do we do now?" I asked Butch. He shrugged and then he brought out a bottle of wine.

"More wine?" he asked and I nodded.

"Fill my glass, will you?" I asked.

xxx

I laughed as Butch and I were playing soccer (now drunk) the weird party guest people were leaving and they looked at us in mild amusement as if expecting this sort of behavior from children but amused that there was peace through all the families or something philosophic like that.

"I win!" I said and he laughed, highly amused.

"When I'm drinking you do!" Butch said and I stomped my foot lightly (since I didn't want to trip) and he laughed again. "You can't win Butters!" He said and suddenly tripped over me causing us to fall down.

Ouch.

"Adrian!" Rosa scowled. "I'm so sorry Buttercup," she said and I groaned a bit. "Here," she said as she tried to help him get off me. "Help me get him to his room so you can rest." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Sure." I grumbled since the light-headed thing was going away and I was recovering my strength. So we both practically dragged him to the green building. We placed him in his queen sized bed (with much effort) I sat down in one side suddenly feeling sleep coming…

"You want to stay?" Rosa asked. I shrugged.

"Turn…off…lights." I grumbled and turned so I wouldn't see her expression. I wanted some shut-eye time. I hadn't slept very well since Aunt Emma's death.

"Very well." She said as she turned the light off and left. I sighed as I realized that I'll have some sleep time. Suddenly the bed moved and I quickly turned to see Butch grinning at me.

"What-?" I began and he placed his hand on top of my mouth.

"Great acting Butters," Butch said with a dark chuckle. "'Didn't think you wanted some time with me." I raised my eyebrow, was he so full of himself all the time? He grinned darkly, that's it! "Ouch!" he said as I bit him in his finger…_hard_. "I'm still not letting go Butters." He said and I raised my eye, he said _no_? Was I hearing a challenge?

I managed to push him, quickly going on top of him and placing my hand in his big mouth. I laughed, darkly amused at my victory.

"Look who's not letting go," I mocked him and he chuckled.

He somehow managed to pull me down and now he was on top…again!

"Me." He said as he kissed me again. I felt my blood boil, my heart racing, and my lips beginning to bruise again.

"Who said I wanted to let go?" I asked as he gave me time to catch my breath.

xxx

_Bubbles_

"Why don't you take her to your room, Alejandro?" Rosa asked Boomer. Boomer laughed as I began giggling bubbly. Rosa couldn't help but laugh at me a bit. I was acting a little nutty and I kept drinking the wine. I was never much into drinking but Italian wine was actually very good. The one I always known was Aunt Emma's old British wine and that had an odd and disgusting smell.

"Sure." Boomer said as he grabbed my hand without any hesitation took me towards the blue building I saw from when he introduced me his room.

"Why does she call you _Alejandro_?" I asked as I drank my wine. "Your name is _Boomer_." I said slowly and began to giggle. Boomer chuckled as he took the wine away from me.

"I guess is from her custom." Boomer began as he led me towards his bed. I yawned feeling suddenly tired and sleepy. I stretched in him bed and he smiled. "I love you Bubbles." He said as he kissed my forehead. I sighed I was never going to get tired from hearing that.

"I love you too, Boomer." I said and he kissed me.

"You want me to stay?" He asked and I smiled.

"Stay." I said as he kissed me. I felt like I was floating…

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1300 _

Belinda Ubertini was suddenly anxious. Her _bambinaia_, nurse, promised to give Benito her letter. She sent a prayer to the Almighty One, He had to help her stay true to her love, her husband, her other half.

"What are you doing, _mia figlia_?" Belinda heard her mother, Lady Ubertini ask her. Belinda bit her lip, how long can she keep her marriage a secret?

"_Mia Madre_," Belinda began hesitating to response. Lady Ubertini frowned.

"What is wrong Belinda?" her mother asked. Belinda silently cursed herself for believing that she could hide anything from her mother. Her mother's eyes widen in horror. "Are you beginning to drop your duties Belinda Ubertini?" her mother pouted.

"What is wrong Rosa, _la mia bellezza_?" Belinda heard her father, Lord Ubertini ask his wife.

"Jorge!" Lady Ubertini complained. "Your daughter doubts her duties!"

"You selfish girl!" Jorge growled. Belinda fell down as her father slapped her. "You should have been left in the woods! But no! Your _bambinaia_ had to beg me night and day to let you stay as a noble woman." Lord Ubertini yelled. "Is a good thing you are beautiful my dear, but you have no mind! How dare you begin question your duties, you knew this day will come and it is!"

"I never doubt my duties Father!" Belinda said through her clenched teeth. She was always treated with coldness and bitterness, her parents' love was for Beniamino. She was never jealous of him but it hurt her that she never knew of her parents' love. She was adored and for a long time she thought that was their love.

Benito though taught her love, real and unique love.

"You better not!" Lord Ubertini growled. He stared down at his daughter. "You'll marry Pancrazio and live in the castle with all the Marcello." He said and left with his wife. Belinda began sobbing for her father never treated her in such way. He cared for his daughter, very little but that was all the parental care Belinda had. She did not wish to lose that for her heart will not bear it. Benito was exiled and her hot-headed cousin Taddeo was killed, she did not wish to lose the only love she had left in this world.

"_Dio Mio_!" Belinda heard someone cry. She turned and saw her _bambinaia_ running towards her. She helped Belinda get up and began stopping the blood running from her nose. "Belinda, Belinda, Belinda!" Her _bambinaia _cried. "What did you do now?" she asked.

"Father commands me to marry Pancrazio," Belinda sobbed. "I will never do it for I am already bound to my Benito. He is the one I wish to spend the rest of my days, _bambinaia_!"

"I know my _civetta_, little owl," Her _babinaia_ murmured.

"Where is Benito?" Belinda asked. "I must see him, he promised to take me away from here so we can start a new life, away from the Cittáians." Belinda said. Her _bambinaia_ looked at her sadly.

"Friar Lorenzo said he gave him orders to go to Florence." Her _bambinaia_ told her.

"Florence? Why should Benito go to Florence?" Belinda asked suddenly feeling afraid. Her _bambinaia_ frowned upon seeing her _civetta_'s melancholy face.

"He's been exiled dear." She said as she rubbed Belinda's shoulder. Belinda began sobbing, her heart breaking for her love.

xxx

_I will not marry Pancrazio_, Belinda thought determined_. I will stay true to my love; I will be with only him and no one else_. She looked at the bottles that Friar Lorenzo gave her. One was a luring dark green bottle of glass with a skull and bones.

Poison,

It was the morning of her wedding with Pancrazio. Lady Ubertini had already ordered her _bambinaia_ to wake her up. Belinda asked her to stall her mother a bit. Belinda needed to avoid with ever being with Pancrazio.

The other bottle was a softer dark purple color. It had clouds in the little label.

Sleeping potion,

She needed to pick one quickly. Her _bambinaia_ will be here any minute, her or Lady Ubertini. Either way it was going to end badly.

But she will stay intangible; she will stay true to her only love. She had to do so.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Belinda! My _civetta_, open the door!" Her _bambinaia_ cried.

She took one of the bottles and drank.

**A/N: Poor Belinda! Anyway I had to tell you more about my star-crossed lovers. Has anyone figured who the villain is? [Jaz: Give a hint. Me: Nope. Jaz: Evil, D.D., that's just plain evil!] Either way is a little too early to reveal my villain! MUAHAHAHA! I actually I put a lot of thought into my villain and I could tell is killing you because whoever the villain is they play their cards good because they have not made a single mistake that reveals them! Oh and sorry that I am taking long to update, blame school work is getting a lot tougher. Review please!**


	12. Foreshadowed

**A/N: This was originally like 4 more pages more but I was like 'no'! Those pages are reserved for the next chapter. Aren't I a devil? *LOL* No not really I am actually a nice person ;) Anyway I am so happy that I am sharing this you and I have a very special review from 1000GreenSun! I just love 1000GreenSun's stories 'Too Many Strings Attached' and 'Two Lives Are More Exciting Than One', it just meant so much to me that 1000GreenSun was looking through my stuff and reviewing my work. Anyway no, the story is not over. Just thought you should know! **

**Oh and I am so sorry if I am taking a little long to update, is just that I have my head all over the place that I am afraid I will go crazy! **

Chap. 11: _Foreshadowed_

_Blossom_

I woke up as I felt the sunrays warming me. I felt my face getting hotter as I realized what mess did Brick and I did to his bed. The sheets were all over the place and the old wedding dress was thrown off me and it lay down in the floor. I bit my lip but left it there and instead wrapped my whole body in one of Brick's red sheets. I quickly turned as I heard the sheets moving and saw Brick grinning at me quietly as if not wanting to disturb me.

"You look even more beautiful without _anything_ on." He said as he pulled me towards him. I felt my face heat and my heart racing quickly yet his kiss drowned every other feeling off.

At that moment everything was perfect peace, all that existed was just us two.

"How's your wrist my love?" He asked sounding thrill that he called me that. I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the giggle. It sounded unreal, it sounded magical, lovely yet dark…

I smiled instead.

"'Don't even feel it." I said as I showed him the healing cut. His eyes narrowed but he nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Brick said as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my wrist. "I should have known their plan…" he grumbled. I raised my eyebrow.

"This was planned?" I asked feeling suddenly…_betrayed_. Brick chuckled with humor.

"Silly Blossom," he murmured. "It was not planned…" he said and then he held my head with his hands. "We still need to go to the hotel," he said as he looked down and grinned. "Don't want my wife walking around with sheets." He said with a cocky grin and kissed me before I could protest.

His kisses sent wild fire through my body, I felt like time stopped…like I said before: it was just us, nothing else mattered.

"I love you so much." Brick murmured.

"Me too," I said with a sigh. I loved him a lot. Whatever his name was, Antonio or Brick I will always love him.

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1300_

"_Civetta_!" Belinda's _bambinaia _cried suddenly scared. Yet no matter how hard the _bambinaia _shook Belinda or yelled at her, she will not wake. Her face was pale, her lips were light purple, and her breathing stopped. "Belinda Ubertini!" her _bambinaia _cried harder but she began sobbing.

"_Bambinaia_!" Lady Ubertini cried from the doorway. "What is taking Belinda so long to wake up?" she asked. The Lady was already dressed in her finest bronze-colored gown, her shoulders held falcon feathers. Age has not made Lady Ubertini look ugly but somewhat graceful, her graying black curls, her wrinkle skin and her light blue eyes showed the shadow of the once Marcello princess, her distant cousin was the King of Cittá Ville. She had always wanted her daughter to marry back into her family to pass the Marcello name and glory.

"_Dama_!" _Lady_, the_ bambinaia_ sobbed. "My _civetta_, your _figlia_ is dead!"

"No!" Lady Ubertini began sobbing. "My _figlia_ cannot die! She was to marry Pancrazio!" she cried. Belinda's _bambinaia _wanted to strangle Lady Ubertini, she only thought of the material need but the _bambinaia _knew why her beautiful and lovely _civetta_ died.

All she needed was love and acceptance.

"Jorge! Jorge!" Lady Ubertini cried yelling out for her husband.

xxx

The Northern streets of Cittá Ville were quiet and cold as a tomb in December. Throughout the day it had been raining without stop and without reason. It was the season of dryness and now it was raining.

_Is the Virgin,_ thought Belinda's older brother Beniamino, _she is sad that a graceful and lovely belle has been taken from us_.

They were leaving the beautifully decorated grave of Belinda. Her body was not buried, instead Lord Ubertini ordered the men to take Belinda to the family grave which was this house-temple like structure that had Ubertini nobles placed inside. There were only men in there and Lord Ubertini believed that his daughter, may her soul rest in peace, will be honored to be placed in such place. Beniamino gritted his teeth. He knew who was responsible. It was those cursed Jocovinis who made a young and beautiful maiden as his sister, love them. They all had to pay especially Benito, the man or _boy_ that played with his sister as if she was an idiot.

"Are you well?" asked Patrizio, the older brother of Pancrazio. Beniamino shook his head.

"Those cursed Jocovinis," Beniamino said with distaste. "They did this to my sister, they killed her." he said as the rain poured into his face and noble clothes.

"You used to be friends with Benvolino," Patrizio said as they went inside the Palazzo di Marcello, the Palace of the Marcello since Pancrazio asked that his to-be parents in-law to be with him as he tried to deal with the loss of his beautiful to-be wife. Beniamino gritted his teeth again.

"A choice I paid highly my friend," Beniamino snapped. Everyone looked at their way but Patrizio shook it off with a wave of his hand. "He took Giulietta Tolomei from Sienna away from me." He whispered harshly. "She was as beautiful as kind and innocent as a blooming rose. Yet the cursed son of a Jocovini took her away from me!" he murmured as he remembered Giulietta's heart-shaped face, bronze curls and dark blue eyes that were the color of sapphires. She said she loved him, she said she will marry him…they were 10 then but six years later she spurned him for his best friend, Benvolino Jocovini.

They will both pay. He will make all the cursed Jocovini pay for his pain and loss.

"If it wasn't for that, Beniamino," Patrizio began. "You would have never met your Tomi." He said and Beniamino nodded with distasteful agreement. When he was sixteen and Belinda was fourteen, he left Cittá Ville to get away from Benvolino and Giulietta. He ended up in Florence and there he met the daughter of the wealthy and kind Lord Fosari, Tomasia Fosari who was more beautiful than Giulietta. Tomi (as he nicknamed her) had long golden hair and bright emerald green eyes. She looked more delicate and kind than Giulietta. Tomasia was like a pure white rose while Giulietta was like a pure fiery red rose. Tomasia was like an angel while Giulietta was a playful and evil Venus, and she chose him above her other admirers. Beniamino silently cursed himself for ever comparing his beloved Tomi to the wicked Giulietta.

"One day I will have a Jocovini face to face and I will have no mercy to them, just as they had no mercy with my sister." Beniamino said full of revenge. Patrizio frowned for he shared his father's dream to have both houses live without feuds or ridiculous hatred. Why could they not see that they are only destroying themselves in the process?

xxx

"NO!" Benito cried. He suddenly felt empty and incomplete. His love, his own was dead.

He felt unbearable pain and agony, he felt angry that he was not there to protect her from Death's hold. He was alive while she was dead.

"Be quiet my friend," Friar Lorenzo began instructing Benito quietly. They had not left for Florence as was planned. Benito still refused to leave Belinda behind with Pancrazio.

"Are you telling me to be quiet Friar?" Benito began taking all his anger at the friendly friar. Yet Friar Lorenzo stood his ground for he knew it was not Benito who was talking but his madness. "Telling me to quiet down my agony is like standing next to a fire and telling it not to burn! How could I not suffer? My wife, my love, my life, my own has been taken away from me! I am incomplete I am in agony that no man has ever bear in his life! How could I calm down as Fortuna took away my beloved angel, my sun, my life away from me? I must go back and join her on the other side! For you know I cannot live without her, if she left without me then I must go and fallow her!"

"You speak of a great sin, sir!" Friar Lorenzo said through his teeth. "The Almighty One and the Virgin will never forgive you for taking your life."

"I will never forgive the Almighty One and the Virgin for taking away my beloved! You of all people have been a witness to our love, a love that does not have an end even in death!"

"Belinda is alive, Benito!" Friar Lorenzo told him before Benito could do something rash. "She has drunk a potion to fall in a deep sleep at is all, she is alive!"

"Are you telling me the truth, friar?" Benito asked, almost begged for the friar to tell the truth. Friar Lorenzo nodded.

"I will not lie to you, Benito." Friar Lorenzo said and Benito laughed with joy.

"She is not dead! There is still a chance for us to be together for eternity!"

xxx

_Blossom_

"I'm taking your Mercedes!" Buttercup said as she jingled the keys. I heard Butch roar with laughter.

"That's my girl!" he chuckled as he managed to duck her punch and kiss her. It was nice to see Buttercup with her equal, I felt like this was a dream come true. I saw Butch pulling Buttercup to his room while Buttercup was throwing her fist at him. We found our other half and I could see Bubbles and Boomer swimming in the pool. Brick put his head on my shoulder and put his hands around my waist.

"It looks wrong," he began whispering my ear. "But Butch and Buttercup look perfect for each other." He said with a chuckle. I bit my lip as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"True." I said and looked at his hand. I tried to not to flinch as I saw where the friar sliced him. I think he saw me looking because he kissed my cheek.

"Calm down," he whispered as he smiled at me. I began to calm down. "It didn't even hurt." He said now with a cocky grin. I tried not to roll my eyes at him. Of course nothing will hurt him. He was like an immortal. I smiled as I saw his eyes, his true eyes…red like fire, red like passion, red like love.

"Fine," I groaned. I wanted to shake a little as a small afternoon breeze hit us as we sat down in a bench that over looked the pool where Bubbles was swimming like a mermaid while Boomer was swimming as fast as a shark. I tried not to feel nervous as I realized that I was wearing a simple white cotton dress that showed my shoulders. Thankfully I left my hair loose so that covered much of that.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked as he saw me bit my lip. I wanted to laugh he noticed I bit my lip when I was nervous or trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes." I said and he raised an eyebrow but smiled. He stood up and looked at me a little amused.

"Come on, Blossom." He said as he led me to the orange building. I stopped.

This was just like the dream I had back when I was in Aunt Emma's mansion, back in Townsville. I blinked and saw Brick looking at me as if I losing my mind…well more than I already had.

"Blossom?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Why…why you never told me who you really were?" I asked softly. He frowned a bit.

"I thought I already said that."

"Well there is more to it, remember?"

"Well yes," he began and he took a deep breath. "My life hasn't been very easy." He began. "I lived in Rome for most of my life and the only reason I came here was because my grandfather Jamario Jocovini wanted to see us. He never loved us but he wanted us to stay close to Cittá Ville." He said as he sat beside me. He seemed to look at the pool but I could tell he was looking further away. "My mother never came with us during these trips. She and my grandfather had the worst relationship."

"Why?" which was all I could ask. What sort of father didn't wish to see his own daughter? Brick looked down at my hand, the one that was sliced and held it.

"My mother was pregnant with us and she was not married. For many people in small cities like this or perhaps a large town I should say is that people tend to talk. My mother became the laughing stalk of the town and brought disgrace on my grandfather. He told her to leave and stay away unless she came back with a husband. My mother left. Like I said she gave birth to us here though, my Madrina insisted on her future godchildren to be born in Cittá Ville and baptized with my mother's name."

"Rosa knew your mother right?" I asked confirming yesterday's theory. Brick's lips twitched, as if he wanted to smile.

"Yes. Rosa was my mother's best friend even thought my Madrina is a little older than her by a year I think. Rosa had us baptized with the Italian names Antonio, Adrian, and Alejandro while my mother wanted us to have English names because she was thinking in going to America. That is why I have Brick, and my brothers Butch and Boomer."

"So where did Santini come in?" I asked. I had theories and I guess my sisters too but I wanted to know his side.

"My step-father, he gladly gave us his name and he is the best father ever. He taught us, he loved us and he was always there when we needed him. He let us come here and after some time in Rome, Rosa convinced us to come back here. She wanted to know us better and we wanted to come back since we have some family left."

"Your grandfather?" I asked. He frowned a bit.

"He died but he asked forgiveness from my mother though." Brick said and I smiled.

"That is very kind." I said and Brick nodded.

"My mother forgave him but Cittá Ville was never her home again." He said and I bit my lip. I didn't blame his mother. "So Belinda from America," he said in a playful tone. I tried hard not to roll my eyes. I wasn't her since unlike her I did have a happy ending. I had my Jocovini with me. "Have you been faithful through the centuries?" he asked and I felt my face getting hot. "I am guessing no." He said as he pushed away strands of auburn hair from my face. I laughed without humor.

"Uh-huh, why will I be unfaithful? I was the one who put up with being buried alive."

"You technically weren't buried, just placed in a coffin." He said with a chuckle.

"I was still left for dead while Benito was somewhere far away." I said and Brick grinned.

"Good way to avoid my question."

"Thank you," I said and he grinned wider. "But I am not going to avoid it because I have been faithful. In Romeo and Juliet," I began. "Romeo was chasing after Rosaline. Did you go back to chasing her?" I asked and Brick laughed sounding amused at my question. I felt my face getting hot with sudden embarrassment. Brick then kissed me gently.

"Silly Blossom, there has never been any other girl." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You thought I was dead."

"Yes," He said sounding a bit sad. "I knew I was like a Romeo," he said as he held my hand again. "I told you that I met you when you were five, right?" he asked and I nodded. "I was with my grandfather that summer, when widowed Mrs. Ubertini came with her daughter I knew that girl is special, I was older than you by far but…I don't know I was never able to forget you. When I heard that there was a terrible accident in the Ubertini household I was afraid that you were in it. When Signore Marcello told me that Mrs. Ubertini and her daughters died I felt…empty." He said. We stayed quiet for a moment.

"I bet you have a line of woman who wouldn't hesitate to keep you company." I said and he chuckled.

"And I bet that there wouldn't be a man on earth that wouldn't hesitate to keep you company." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Now that's 'silly'." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Belinda Ubertini's portrait in the Museum?" he asked.

"Something, like that…" I said remembering and he smiled.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" he asked and I bit my lip but nodded. Why was he telling me that a long-dead woman is beautiful? "But you," he said and I traced the scar from the slice with his finger, gently. "You are more beautiful than she can ever be." I felt my throat thicken. No one has ever told me I was beautiful, except for my family but no one has ever dared to tell me that.

Except him,

"Come," he said and pulled me up. "I want to do something with you."

xxx

"No!" I cried. Brick chuckled.

"Come on."

"I don't like water."

"You have a bathing suit!"

"So?"

"Blossom-"

"Brick!" I cried. "I'm terrified of water, okay? I just hate it."

"Please?"

"I'll just sit here and watch…"

"If you don't come right now," he began and shook his head. "Blossom…" he said as he stood in front and me and kissed my forehead as I was sitting down in the bench by the porch, as far away from the pool as possible. "You'll be okay." He said as he half-drag me and led me to the pool where Boomer and Bubbles were leaving to give us some space. Then he stopped when we near the water. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so afraid, my love?"

"When I was little…" I began trying not to get nervous. "I…well let's just say Buttercup pushed me." I grumbled and Brick chuckled.

"She sounds evil…" he said as he kidded with me, I laughed.

"Well I tried to push her first."

"So my love, you got what you deserve." Brick said as I shrugged. He laughed. "Do not worry, it's not deep." He said as he carried me down the pool. I tensed as the cool water touched my warm skin, I felt as if I was about to drown…

_"Stop!" I yelled at Bianca. Bianca laughed and she had a wicked grin in her face. She had just read out loud my diary revealing that I had a thing for Romeo Montague._

_ I never seemed to be interested about boys that are real. I was more interested in the make-believe people that seemed picture perfect like the handsome Romeo Montague, the revolutionary writer Thomas Jefferson, then to other famous men. Belle (she was the only one that knew) tried telling me that they were not alive, they were long dead and that I should focus on real and breathing boys. Yet they were all immature, smelly, snotty, some even act like they were tough or something._

_ "Oh Romeo, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou my Romeo…?" she read from my pink diary. Belle was trying to get her to stop but Bianca was angry at me for telling Aunt Emma she was failing English. When my green-eyed sister was angry she seeks revenge. I felt my face getting hot with rage and I tried to push her but Bianca was too strong._

_ She pushed me instead knocking my head on the pool tiles causing me to fall over and drown._

_ The cold water seemed to be pulling me down, taking me away from my sisters… _

"NO!" I cried and started coughing up the water. I was shaking terribly and I Brick looked at me as if he'd been slapped.

"Blossom?" he asked looking confused yet afraid. I looked around and realized that I was actually swimming…doing the few strokes I learned before Buttercup drowned me.

"I-I…" I stammered but then laughed as I began to feel at ease with the water I long feared. I started to play with the water, it didn't pull me. It wasn't taking me to the bottom or anything, it was just there. "Brick," I laughed. "You did it!" I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. He raised an eyebrow as he saw me laughing like I was crazy. "You helped me."

"No problem Blossom." He said and kissed me I sighed and kissed him back.

"I love you." I said and he chuckled.

"Me too,"

xxx

_Buttercup_

"Nope," I said. "You can't come."

"Why?" he complained and I rolled my eyes playfully slapping his head.

"I need to talk to my sisters." I said and he chuckled. "Alone."

"Fine," He said as he stole a kiss away from me. I felt my heart racing and my blood running with fire. Why he made me feel like I was on fire? I grinned as I took his keys away.

"Bye."

"Come back to me woman."

"'will try." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to give you prove, Butters?" He said as he stood up and quickly closing his green door. I bit my lip.

"Butch…" I began but then he began kissing me, harder and harder until I was sure my lips were going to be bruised. I in return began kissing him harder…my heart was racing, my face was flushing, I felt as if I was in fire and I felt his hands on my back under my shirt…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Buttercup?" I heard Bubbles ask. Butch and I pulled away and began catching our breath, he grinned at me and I tried not rolling my eyes at his cockiness.

"Come in." I said. Bubbles came in looking uncomfortable. Knowing my sister, she was probably nervous she interrupted us that or she was just feeling stinky that she was wearing the same clothes.

"I talked to Blossom," she said with a sudden smile. "She says that she will be glad to go back to the hotel."

"That's why you're taking away my car keys?" Butch asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked at him.

"Yup." I said and stood up. "Okay, little sis, let's go." I said before Butch can delay me again.

xxx

"Finally!" I groaned as I stopped Butch's green Mercedes into the small parking lot of the Hotel. It has been a long drive…sure when I was with my sisters I like (at times even enjoy it) the drive but when I was with alone by myself or with Butch I felt afraid of the open road.

Is really ridiculous when you come to think about it but whatever, I'll get over it just like leader girl got over her stupid water phobia.

I know it was mostly my fault.

"The desk is empty." Bubbles said as she tilted her head. Blossom and I looked over and saw she was right. Signore Marcello was gone.

"I wonder why…" Blossom asked as she frowned. I simply shook it off. So what if the guy wanted some peace? I sure wanted some of that after all that has happened.

"Whatever." I grunted and pressed the elevator door. Blossom rolled her eyes at me but fallowed me as the elevator doors opened.

"Wait up!" Bubbles cried and quickly enter the elevator.

"So we are only changing into new clothes and that's it." Blossom ordered us and I rolled my eyes. She can be so predictable at times.

"I know that leader girl," I said and she frowned looking somewhat offended.

"I was just re-" she began.

"We're here!" Bubbles sang. Blossom bit her lip and nodded leading us toward the penthouse. The penthouse looked just how we left yesterday, Bubbles skipped towards her bedroom in her cheerful manner and I was just marching towards my room.

The weird thing about my room was that it was the same exact color, the same shade of green that I liked. It was something I never thought of but now I felt suspicious all over again. I tried to not let it get to me for some reason I always did this when I was perfectly happy. I began changing to black pants and a green lime t-shirt. My short hair was all over the place. I put on my combat boots (is kind of silly since is actually hot) and I combed my wild hair.

"No Bubbles that is not going to happen!" I heard Blossom say gently. I raised an eyebrow and I saw Bubbles shaking with fear as she held a strange notebook.

"But-But-" Bubbles stammered and she began sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw Bubbles hugging Blossom. Blossom though looked like Bubbles was being dramatic, and it has happened before when we were with Aunt Emma.

"READ THIS!" Bubbles shrieked showing me an entry. I raised an eyebrow at leader girl who sighed. I looked at the entry.

"Is in Italian," I said and leader girl looked like she was trying not to laugh at me.

"The next page." She said and I turned it.

"I didn't see that." I grumbled and began reading the entry.

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1300_

_~*~* From the Cittáian Prison to Palazzo Ubertini_ _*~*~_

Dear Beniamino Ubertini,

It was a failed plan Belinda never meant to take her life away that morning when her _bambinaia_ found her. She was only asleep, in a deep sleep that made her seem dead. Belinda and I came with up with a plan. The plan was for her to sleep and to be buried alongside her ancestors in the graveyard. I was in charge of bringing Benito to rescue her and for him to take her to Florence so they can live happily with their pure love.

Alas I have not counted in Pancrazio's heartache for his beloved Belinda's death. Though Belinda never loved him, he did. Pancrazio was in Belinda's grave and I was surprised to find him there. Benito full of resentment towards him did not think twice about striking Pancrazio. It was a dangerous battle, one which even after all these days in prison I was not able to forget. Both men crossed their swords and began yelling at each other, both fighting for Belinda even after her 'death'.

Pancrazio then realized that Belinda was truly alive and was about to run off with Benito for I was present and trying to wake her so we could leave before anyone came, cursed them that they will never live their love for his family will always break them apart. Benito angrily charged Pancrazio who was already half-dead from battling Benito and in the end Pancrazio stabbed Benito and vice versa leading to their deaths.

Belinda awoke then. Her majestic and lovely violet eyes awoke with the scene of much violence and death that she too wanted her death. She begged me to give her poison so she can join Benito in the other world so they could live their love. She did not wish to live without her dear Benito.

As a friar and a God-fearing man I did not allowed it. I told her to wait, that I will be right back and I will get the King and Lords so they can take charge of the situation. I quickly left, for I did not want her to wait there alone with the corpse of Benito and Pancrazio much less in a dull place as the graveyard. I told the Kind and Lords to come as quickly as possible and the rest is known.

I do not ask for forgiveness for I know what I did is wrong, I should have taken charge of the situation instead of letting Benito and Belinda plan according to their feelings. All I say is beware the Marcello I have heard they are your closest ally. Even I am fond of Pancrazio's older brother, Patrizio but people are bound to hear the terrible tragedy and people will feud more than ever.

Beware Beniamino, beware! Some Marcellos are bound to remember and resent both families for killing their young prince, just as the Jocovinis and Ubertinis are bound to remember only the hatred and not the love between Benito and Belinda.

Friar Lorenzo

**A/N: Is Friar Lorenzo's letter foreshadowing something? Is the villain going to be finally seen in the next chapter? I am so excited to show the next chapter but I still have some work to do in it. **


	13. Imprisoned

**A/N: Hi everyone, I had my doubts about putting this up today since is 12/05…my birthday but whatever I post it! Please review! **

Chap. 12: _Imprisoned_

_Buttercup_

"This is a long letter leader girl." I grumbled as I finished. Bubbles lips shook a bit. As if wanting to cry more.

"That's not the point!" Bubbles cried. "There's still people out there who might not like that we all fell for Jocovini men." She said. I bit my lip, it was the first time we all agreed that we did fall for them and I could tell Blossom was thinking it through. I could actually see the gears running as she frowned deeply and let me tell you something I only saw that face only in one occasion.

When Aunt Emma's lawyer gave us the letter telling, no not telling us but _pleading_ us to come here and look for whatever Mom left behind.

_RING, RING, RING_!

We all jumped and I silently cursed myself for getting all scared. I was not a scared kid anymore and I was not going to let anyone come between me and my happiness, I let that happened when I wanted to be a USA soldier. I let Aunt Emma convince to work for the Townsville Police Force. I wasn't going to let some fry-er…ah! Friar to scare me into leaving my happiness, this time I was setting my foot down.

"Hello?" leader girl asked as she answered. She frowned and put it on loud speaker. "Is on loud speaker Mr. Lightwood." She said. I frowned, Mr. Lightwood? How did he…? Oh right Blossom thought it will be smart that she should tell someone our plans.

"Beatrice, Bianca, and Belle," He began quickly sounding afraid and guilty.

"Uhm that's not our name…" I began.

"Listen!" he ordered sounding afraid. "I am so sorry I ever gave you that letter, I am so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" leader girl asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Do you remember the letter I gave you that was from Emma?"

"Yes." Bubbles said.

"That was not from her, listen, I was ordered to give it to you. A man gave it to me all he told me was that he is a Great Falcon from Cittá Ville. He bribed me telling me that this was a letter from him but he had it made as if it was from Emma. I tried for days to contact you but I found out that he might own the hotel that you are staying so he might be interfering with my calls…"

"Who are you talking about?" Blossom asked sounding a little scared.

"Go away Beatrice take your sisters and come back to-"

_BEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEP…WE'RE SORRY BUT THE CALL YOU HAVE JUST MADE HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED…PLEASE TRY AGAIN…_

"Blossom…?" Bubbles asked, her face was pale with fear and she began sobbing more.

_CRASH_!

We all turned and saw men dressed in black breaking in through the balcony near the living room area.

"What the…?" I began and suddenly one of the men hit me so hard I stumble over and fell head first to the floor. The last thing I remembered was Blossom's agonized groan and Bubbles terrified shriek.

_What's going on? What's going on?_ I thought wildly. The room suddenly began spinning and I felt my eyes give away.

_Stay awake! Stay awake!_ I ordered myself but I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1350_

Palazzo Marcello was filled with the laughter of Patrizio Marcello's children, Carmine and Camellia Marcello. It took a few months of great work but Patrizio finally found happiness in Simonetta Vespucci. Simonetta had long and wavy chestnut brown hair and wide beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to warm one's heart. Patrizio and Simonetta fell in love when he went to visit the Vespucci in Vienna, Italy. Patrizio proposed to her and they both came back, determine to heal Cittá Ville after a tragedy that broke the hearts of many Cittáians.

Camellia was the pride and joy of the Marcello couple. She was graceful and lovely and she was intelligent. She caught the eye of the Ubertini and Jocovini nobles but Camellia refused to acknowledge them and asked her father, the newly King of Cittá Ville if she could leave her hometown and go to Florence where she could study and learn more. Patrizio was saddened but allowed his beloved daughter to go away with a Florence Maestro and with a nurse or _bambinaia_.

If Camellia was the Marcello's light then Carmine took the roll of the wild child. He was a favorite to the bitter Queen Alfosina, his grandmother who outlived her husband. She will tell him tales of his dead Uncle Pancrazio who died for a worthless Ubertini girl. Queen Alfosina rotted his innocent heart and told him how the Ubertini and Jocovini were worthless and fools who did not deserve their high status. He began despising Beniamino Ubertini's son, Baldomero and Benvolino Jocovini's son, Guillermo. He led raids against them and killed some members of the noble families. Patrizio and Simonetta did not know what to do with him. They were lucky that they were in power or their only son would have been hanged. Alas, Patrizio could not stand his son and banished him. Carmine left Cittá Ville and went to Pisa.

Patrizio was growing old to the point that he was in his death bed. He had no heir to the throne, his daughter would not be welcomed to the throne since she left Cittá Ville and that is frowned upon, also he did not want an Ubertini to hold the throne (for he was an only child and his distant cousin, Rosalinda Marcello married Jorge Ubertini, they were dead and that meant leaving Beniamino the throne) for they were still feuding against the Jocovini and if they held power than they will eliminate the Jocovini bringing chaos…

"_Il mio re_," said one of his loyal servants. "There is a young lad who wishes to see you."

"Let him come," Patrizio said. Suddenly a man with bronze colored hair and with wide chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of his dear wife Simonetta's eyes came in. He looked like he was 18 and despised his hair and eyes he looked like his son Pancrazio, with a wild yet tame look in his eyes.

"_Il mio re_," he said with a bow. Patrizio looked at him curiously, who was he? Why did he look like Pancrazio and Simonetta?

"Rise," Patrizio ordered and the young man rose and looked at him. "May I know your name?"

"Paciano Marcello." He said and Patrizio's eyes widen. "I am the son of Carmine Marcello, he was not able to come since you have banished him but he wanted me to come instead."

"You are Carmine's son?" Patrizio asked shocked. The boy, Paciano nodded.

"He has seen me every now and then," Paciano began. "He told me how his uncle, Pancrazio died and how his grandmother Alfosina told him that the Ubertini and Jocovini killed him."

"That is not true!" Patrizio cried but Paciano held his hand.

"I know," he said. "I have spoken mostly to Guillermo and Bella Jocovini since I was not able to track Beniamino Ubertini's children." Paciano said and Patrizio realized that Paciano was more like him than Carmine ever was. He was diplomatic and polite…

"You have learn of the feud am I right?" Patrizio asked. Paciano nodded again.

"I am well aware of it and I have learned not be bias. My father revolved around his grandmother's, I daresay, ridiculous beliefs."

"You are correct," Patrizio said and tilted his head, he was slightly amused at Paciano's behavior, he has not seen a man more bound to his morals as this boy who was beginning to seem more like a man or a Marcello falcon. "Yet why have you come? You do not have to stay and hear bickering Lords over and over, go away and find peace."

"I will not do so_, il mio re_," Paciano said. "I wish to stay by your side, not for the riches and title but to help and be your eyes and ears since you seem bound by sickness in this bed."

"Do you truly want to be at my side?"

"Yes _il mio re_, there is nothing I wish more than stand aside my grandfather."

"You seem more like me than Carmine or even my beloved Camellia. You remind me of Pancrazio and you have your grandmother Simonetta's eyes."

"T-thank you, _il mio re_." Paciano said as he began having a warm feeling inside his chest. He has lived a terrible life. He was not affected by the plague as his dear mother, Claudia and his father barely visited him in Pisa. He was always told by his Aunt that he was destined to be greater than his father who was a wild Prince from the east. His Aunt practically raised him when his mother died when he was 5. Yet his Aunt also had children and it felt wrong to Paciano that he was taking food and space away from them even though they opened their doors to him. When his Uncle (his mother's sister's husband) died he barely found work and that was when his Aunt revealed to him that he was the rightful heir to a throne in a small city-state called Cittá Ville.

_"Claudia, your mother, has often told me this ridiculous and scandalous tale how your father met her when he arrived here in Pisa. 'He arrived in a great and majestic horse,' she will say. 'He told me he was a banished prince and that he wished to rest.' Next thing you know your mother fell in love! She was foolish to mess with him. When she told him of you he said he will give you his name and guess what? He did! He gave you his name but no more than that! He left the very next leaving your mother heartbroken and destroyed inside!" his Aunt will say full of anger for his father but then her eyes and composure soften as she took young Paciano in her arms. "Yet you will never do that to any girl will you? You will stay true to your love and the morals that your mother taught you. You will not be bias, you will patient and polite like a noble man or a prince!"_

"From this day forth," Patrizio began bringing Paciano back to the present. "You shall be treated as my grandson! You will be heir to the Cittáian throne for I see that the truth is on your side." He said as he took Paciano in his arms.

xxx

For many years Cittá Ville was at a great peace, the feud was slowly forgotten and Paciano ruled as good and truthfully as his grandfather Patrizio. He was sad that the Ubertini house has almost disappeared. There wasn't an heir to Ubertini noble title and many people who once supported them began getting nervous. What if the Jocovini or the Marcello claimed their Ubertini Lord's land? The answer came in Beniamino's oldest grandson Alessandro Uccello who found out his real name is Ubertini. He came back along his young brother Leonardo Uccello (who refused to change his name back to Ubertini) to take the Ubertini land back to their rightful heir. Paciano, who was the same age as Alessandro Ubertini decided to let him reclaim his lands only if he agreed to join a new league that Paciano was forming in order for Cittá Ville's upper class to talk about their problems and methods to solve it. Alessandro agreed and with Guillermo agreed as well as other families. Peace seemed to pass through the city. Everyone was happy and when the fall of monarchy happened in the early 19th century everyone seemed at peace.

Yet the curse was not forgotten. Many remember it since it is like a lumbering shadow. Even in the most peaceful of the eras the Ubertini and Jocovini clashed and suddenly the Marcello joined too. They have not forgotten that the Ubertinis and Jocovinis killed their prince, while the Ubertini could not forget that the Jocovini and Marcello killed their lady, while the Jocovini could not forget that the Ubertini and Marcello killed their fellow Eagle.

It was a fight that needed to stop.

And that meant in betrayal, agony and mystery.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I winced loudly as I realized that my stomach hurt a lot. I started trembling as I remembered that the penthouse has been broken in. I opened my eyes…trying to be brave and I was hoping I was lying on the penthouse's wooden floor.

I couldn't see.

"What-?" I began and I realized my hands were tied and my feet were too. I began shaking and I felt that I was in rough floor and I was lying down. My mouth was covered (I was annoyed that I had not realized it sooner) "HELP!" I cried but the only thing that came out was "Hhhheeeeeffffppppp!" Where were we? Why would someone take us away this way? I felt my heart racing, my face began to sweat and I was shaking terribly. "Bfffuuussssoooommm…." I groaned. "Buuufffffeeerrrcuuuppp!" I cried.

"Mmmm!" I heard someone else groan. "Bubbfffeeess!" I heard them say. I began shaking my head, there had to be a way for me to see…!

"_Coco, Mario_!" someone yelled and I felt my heart stop in fear. Whoever this person was, they knew us better than we known them. "_Togliere le calze dalle loro bocche_!" he said. It was a man's voice. I heard someone screaming angrily and then the floor began vibrating as I heard stomps. I suddenly felt a man's hands taking away the cloth from my mouth but not the blindfold.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I heard Buttercup snarl. I heard the main man chuckle darkly, even darker than Butch (which was saying a lot)

"Buttercup Ubertini," he said. "You are just as head-strong as Catalina." I felt my heart stop. He knew our Mother.

"Who are you?" I heard Blossom say, her voice took a rare ice tone.

"You know me," he said. "Think _Belinda_, think."

"That is not my name!" Blossom shrieked clearly annoyed. "That's _hers_." She snarled and I felt my heart stop. Blossom ever hardly acted like Buttercup (she looked down in Buttercup's behavior) but at that point Blossom sounded _worst_ than Buttercup.

"Yet you will share her fate," the man said as he chuckled with dark humor. "You along with your sisters,"

"Leave them alone." She said in a dangerous tone. The man began laughing evilly that sent chills into my spine (and the rest of me)

Suddenly I heard his footsteps fade away.

"COME BACK!" I sobbed. "LET US LEAVE!" I cried. I wanted to go back to Boomer, to my Boomer.

"LET US GO YOU MOTHER F-CKING B-TCH!" Buttercup began yelling and she added a few more curses. After a while she stopped yelling and I felt that she was stomping her feet. I began shaking, why will someone do us any harm?

"Don't worry," I heard Blossom said in a dangerous tone, one that sounded as if she was trying to be strong but she also sounded…_guilty_.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?" Buttercup shrieked. "How can I NOT worry leader girl? We're far away from the Hotel and I bet there isn't a single person who can hear us and _those_ are your words of wisdom? What the h-ll is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"STOP IT!" I sobbed and I suddenly felt guilty I yelled at them. I never dared to yell at my older sisters, I never even got mad at them but now I was pushed to a limit. We were kidnapped, we had no idea who did it in the first place and the only thing my sisters were doing were fighting.

"She's right." Blossom began obviously trying to think of a plan. "We have to think of a way to get out of here."

"If you haven't noticed leader girl," Buttercup began sounding exasperated. "We are tied and by the looks of it we are in a soundproof room."

"The smell of this place is…" Blossom began and even without being able to see I could tell she was tilting her head. "It smells like it is underground." Suddenly there was a sound it was the squeaking of metal…just like if we were in a cell. I heard someone coming in and I heard my sisters stiffen.

"Ubertinis," He said and he sounded darkly amused.

"Shut up and tell us why you came." Buttercup snarled. Suddenly there was a loud slap. I felt my heart stop as I heard a groan.

"More respect girl." I heard him demand. "Or otherwise you will be the next victim of the Queen."

"The Queen?" I heard Blossom ask sounding confused and annoyed. I heard the man laugh.

"Do you not know why Friar Lorenzo, the original friar die?" he asked Blossom sounding stunned yet darkly amused. Blossom or Buttercup didn't say anything. He laughed his evil and annoying laugh that made me shake with terror. "Friar Lorenzo didn't have a happy ending he must have suffered even more than Benito, Belinda, and Pancrazio." He said as if the coincidence with Blossom's eyes and name was a twisted irony. "The mother of Pancrazio was so angry that her son died she had the friar imprisoned right here," he said. "The cells under Palazzo Marcello, he died here." I started trembling and a sob escape my lips. He so cruel! Why will he imprison us here where a poor and friendly friar died?

"Why do you keep us here?" I sobbed.

"Because you three are just like her," he sneered. "Just like Catalina. I loved her, she was the most beautiful, smart, and determine woman I ever seen yet she chose the Ubertini over me. I who offered her peace from the cursed feud but she wanted to go to the middle of everything. You will pay for her mistake."

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Buttercup. "You took us away from the Hotel and brought us here just because the girl of your dreams turned you down?"

"Of course," He said. "That and so I can laugh at your father, what would I give to go back and time and stop myself from burning him and his house to the ground." I began screaming.

"YOU KILLED HIM? YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I shrieked. The man began laughing.

"Good night, _signorinas_." He said and I heard the metal screech as he closed the cells.

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 1300_

Queen Alfosina chuckled darkly as she saw the friar imprisoned, yet the friar wasn't fighting he was very quiet.

_I am doing this for you Pancrazio_, The Queen thought.

"You should have stuck to staying at your monastery friar." The Queen snarled at the Friar. She had him taken to the cells under the palace she wanted him near so she can torture him for leading Pancrazio to his death for the Ubertini b-tch. The friar didn't say anything. "Say something!" The Queen shrieked. She had her private army lead her down to the cells and she wasn't too fond of the cells, the least the friar could do was to answer the Queen when she has chose to honor him with her presence.

"_La regina_," the friar said without turning to meet the Queen's face. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why did you do it?" The Queen said sounding sad and tired. "Why did you help Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini?"

"Their love was true." The friar said as he turned. The Queen gritted her teeth. "They deserved each other."

"NO!" The Queen shrieked. "They did NOT! Their families hated each other. Belinda Ubertini was supposed to marry my son!"

"You are wrong," The friar said. "Their love is eternal and their love will live on even after death, _regina_."

"What do you mean friar?" The Queen snarled.

"Is not over," he said. "A Jocovini man and an Ubertini maiden will, fall in love and you nor your son, won't be there to stop them." The friar said and the Queen angrily punched the cell's metal bar doors.

"I will not be there," The Queen agreed distastefully. "Yet I will do anything in my power to prevent another love like this. I will do it." She said and left the friar to die in prison.

xxx

"_La mia regina_!" the guards cried as they quickly took over Queen Alfosina's throne room. The Queen was suddenly glad that her husband was away with Patrizio. He will never agree to her ambitious plan to prevent another Jocovini man to fall in love with an Ubertini maiden.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The friar he has died!" the guards said. The Queen raised her eyes but didn't know why that something was getting workup for.

"Then bury him there, I am not sure why you are so worked up about that." The Queen said as she drank her wine.

"He has written something evil and he was carving something!" the guard said. The Queen gritted her teeth but ordered the guard to lead her down to the cell. The Queen held her head high, she was sure the friar will not be so foolish as to curse her palace.

_Two families shall change their name,_

_ The other shall fade away,_

_ One has the eyes open,_

_ While the others are in the dark,_

_ The children with peculiar eyes in both feuding families,_

_Their lesson yet has to be learn,_

_ Through tears of years of yearn,_

_ Yet they must rise before their hatred and see what is even more above,_

_ And that is love._

The Queen gritted her teeth but her heart stopped when she saw the carving in the cell wall. She was sure the friar had no artistic abilities but there was a master piece in front of her.

There was a man, his hair was all over the place and he looked strong with his body well built. He was in his knees holding a woman who was beautiful, her long hair all over the place yet her eyes were closed and she looked…_dead_. The man looked like he was in agony there were even some tears on his eyes as he looked down at the woman.

"Erase this unholy writings and this drawing from the wall!" she ordered and the guards looked at each other uneasily.

"It is holy," one of the guards stuttered. "The friar has done it himself."

"Curse you friar Lorenzo!" Queen Alfosina shrieked. "Yet you should have no peace as long as I convince my children, my grandchildren, and if He wills it my great-grandchildren to hate those cursed families!" she yelled and had the guards close the cell.

xxx

Queen Alfosina's hatred eventually led to the ruin of Palazzo Marcello, the grand palace was in a fire when Patrizio took the throne and then when Paciano took the throne the palace was falling apart. The Queen silently cursed Friar Lorenzo for all the destruction and the fading power of the Marcello.

"Is his fault," The Queen said as her dying breath. Patrizio looked at her confused but the Queen was no longer able to tell what she meant.


	14. Crushed

**A/N: This is for Heatherfeatherz! I am so touched by her review! Anyway in other news, the villain is revealed in this chapter! I actually put a LOT of thought into the villain. In Romeo and Juliet there was no real villain just like in Juliet by Anne Fortier so I am like 'Who should my villain be?' The villain, I believed had to shock and hurt the Ubertini girls so after a lot of thinking and planning this is it! Please review everybody! I am hoping to see more of those reviews! I know is a little work to do but it will make me feel so much better! :D**

Chap. 13: _Crushed_

_Blossom_

I don't know if my sisters were able to sleep but I couldn't. I stayed awake. I tried to put all the puzzle pieces together yet I was so afraid for my sisters that I couldn't think straight. I heard Buttercup saying a bunch of curses under her breath but what hurt me more was that my little sister, Bubbles was silently sobbing.

_Brick_, I thought with an agonized sigh, _I want to see you again_. I bit my lip, whoever this sick man was he wouldn't let us out so easily.

"_Think of a plan_," I murmured. "_Think of a plan_…"

"I HATE this!" I heard Buttercup scream. "WHEN HE COMES BACK I WILL, I WILL…" she stopped and I heard her breathing quicken.

"Buttercup?" I asked sounded stunned. I heard Buttercup hiccupping up a sob.

"Cam down," I whispered and I heard Buttercup struggling against the rope.

"I am calm," she said in a dangerous tone. "I am just afraid leader girl." She said with a tired sigh. "I have dealt with millions of cases that men often kill women because of lovesickness…and if this man was so hurt by Mom then he wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"We have to think of a plan," I said. "There has to be a way out of here."

"I doubt it leader girl." Buttercup said with a small groan. "Whoever the guy is he won't let us go away so easily."

"That's it!" I said as soon as I realized that was we needed to do.

"What?" I heard Bubbles ask in a raspy voice.

"Not getting away so easily…?" Buttercup answered questioningly.

"No," I said. "We have to figure out he is and then we use it against him." I said.

"No offense leader girl," Buttercup said with a small sigh. "I think that will be a bit hard, we can't see and all we know is that we are in a prison cell where some friar died."

"Under Palazzo Marcello," Bubbles said quietly. I began thinking maybe the man wasn't so mysterious after all.

"_Coco, Mario togliere le corded a loro_!" The man ordered. I felt one of the men take away the ropes. I quickly took the blindfold away and I saw that we were in a dimly lit prison cell that looked like it has not been used for centuries. It looked like something of a medieval movie. "Nice to have sight back isn't it?" I heard the man ask. I quickly looked for the source of the voice.

It was Signore Marcello.

"Signore Marcello!" I gasped. He grinned darkly and came in front of the prison cell. "You are behind all this?" I asked through my teeth. Signore Marcello shrugged as if it was not big deal.

"More or less _signorina_," He said. Buttercup began banging the metal prison bars.

"I demand you to let us out!" Buttercup yelled.

"Why?" Bubbles asked as she was starting to cry. "I thought you were our friend!" she said looking sad. Signore Marcello narrowed his eyes at her making Bubbles step back towards the prison wall. Signore Marcello laughed.

"Why?" He asked sounding amused. "You cursed Ubertinis started this feud! Did you know Belinda was never meant to come to Cittá Ville? She lived in Arezzo but she wanted to come back making the feud stronger than ever!"

"But how did you find out?" I snapped. "The feud has nothing to do with a Marcello!" I yelled and Signore Marcello laughed darkly.

"Belinda, Belinda, Belinda," he taunted. I felt my face get red with anger.

"That's NOT my name!" I yelled as I started banging the metal prison bars. I hated how he compared me with her. I wasn't Belinda Ubertini I didn't want her fate.

"Just tell us how you know of the feud!" Buttercup yelled. Signore Marcello looked at Buttercup with narrowed eyes.

"I found out by Catalina, she and I were very close." He began as he looked at me. "She was very smart, she had traced her roots here and when she realized that the Professor and she were distant cousins she worked closely by him to track down the story of Belinda Ubertini. The closer she worked with him, the more she fell in love. I heard her say that she liked him when Rosa saw them leaving towards the ruins of Palazzo Ubertini. Jonathan always had the luck, he was handsome and he was smart. Even Rosa liked him better than me, her real brother when we were young, and most of all he had Mother's love." He said and then he banged the metal walls making us jump back.

"You were jealous of our father and you loved our mother?" I heard Bubbles ask in a silent voice. Signore Marcello chuckled.

"Of course, Catalina was the last straw. She chose him over me and for that Jonathan paid." He said and grinned wickedly.

"No," Bubbles gasped as she realized that Signore Marcello was the one that killed our father. He began laughing darkly.

"Yes, I killed Jonathan in the fire and you know what the most hilarious part was? They blamed it in Miguel Joto!" He said as he laughed. "Of course what is even more hilarious is that Nina and Rosa thought they were ending the curse by tricking you," he said as he looked at me. "Into marrying Antonio in the same way Benito and Belinda married." I began sobbing I suddenly felt my sisters' hands supporting me.

"Brick…Brick…" I sobbed. "Did h-h-he k-k-know?" I cried. Signore Marcello laughed along with Coco and Mario, I almost forgot about them. They were hardly making any noise but they looked at us with dark amusement, as if we were fools.

Which in a horrible twisted way we were fools,

"Of course," Signore Marcello said as if we were discussing what to eat over dinner. "He found out when I was telling Rosa about the arrival of three Ubertini girls from our sister city in America. You should have seen his face! He was disgusted by the idea of course but then he began listening to our plan after he met _you_."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled banging on the metal bars. "I HATE YOU, BASTARD!" I began sobbing and I felt Bubbles holding me back. She was sobbing too and I saw Buttercup looking at Signore Marcello with pure hatred.

"YOU IDOIT SHUT THE H-LL UP!" Buttercup began yelling at the top of her lungs, her face was red…the only time I saw ever saw her like that was when she saw that Mitch Meyers was cheating on her when she wanted to say yes to him and be his girlfriend. I backed away from Signore Marcello until I accidently hit the wall, the pain killing me from the inside out.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried and I began sobbing. Brick…he was playing with me…he was with me only to end a stupid curse…I was a pawn…an idiot…a fool…

"Leader girl," Buttercup whispered. I didn't answer her, I felt as if my heart was ripped into pieces. My head was throbbing with pain…

"Brick never loved you," Signore Marcello said in a dark voice. "A Jocovini and an Ubertini were never meant to love each other…"

"SHUT-" Buttercup began.

"I almost forget," he began sounding innocent. "Adrian and Alejandro did it without being asked to." He snickered. "I didn't even know about their feelings until they began showing up in the Hotel!" I looked at my sisters and they looked like the life was drained right out of them. Buttercup paled while Bubbles started to cry more.

"No…" Bubbles said shaking her head trying to deny everything. I suddenly felt protective of my sisters, they needed their strong sister, they needed to get away from here…

"Of course that didn't stop them to hurt you even more and the most ironic thing of _all_," he began looking at us with a dark smirk. Buttercup just stood there as if waiting for the final wave, her strong yet soft face looking like rock itself. Bubbles looked like the world was ending, yet I was sure Butch and Boomer didn't know Nina and Rosa's plan…

"Brick Jocovini fell in love with you." He said as he laughed, as it was the most hilarious and yet the most expected thing in the world. He looked at the men behind him and began barking orders to them. They suddenly began spreading something around the prison cell. "Just like his' brothers fell in love with your sisters."

"What are you doing?" Buttercup snarled, her face looking alert. Signore Marcello grinned.

"Ending the Ubertinis once and for all,"

xxx

_Buttercup_

I did not believe this psychopath! I simply refused to believe that Butch or even his brothers will dare to hurt us…

Yet Signore Marcello was sounding so sure, as if it was true what he was saying.

It couldn't be, it couldn't be, it couldn't be…

"What are you doing?" I snarled. If leader girl actually believed this idiot then I was stepping up, I had to, _someone_ had to stay sane and Bubbles wasn't helping.

"Ending the Ubertinis once and for all," he said and I blinked. Did he mean…?

"What?" I asked. Was this man serious? Was he actually going through this…? I looked at him in the eye the way Bianca Keane will. This man was serious.

_Ah h-ll_, I thought.

"I am ending the curse," he said with a dark twinkle in his eye. "The Ubertinis have always left Cittá Ville; Belinda, Beniamino and Tomasia, Alessandro and his brother Leonardo, and your ancestor Bella." He said full with disgust. "I believe is time for the Ubertinis to leave eternally from Cittá Ville."

"You wouldn't dare," I snapped. Signore Marcellos grinned darkly.

"That is where you are wrong Ubertini," he said and I saw Blossom's head snap up. Her soft pink eyes looking like light yet dangerous flames.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled. "The curse won't end in the hands of a Marcello." She snarled. "Your family's role wasn't important, they just pushed Benito and Belinda but they will never be as important as the Jocovini or Ubertini."_ Shut up_, I thought but I stayed in my place. I didn't want to look like I was defending this guy!

"SILENCE!" Signore Marcello yelled. "My family is more important that yours." He said and suddenly began yelling orders at Mario and Coco who began lighting a match.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles squeaked stepping back and hit her back in to the wall. I narrowed my eyes, this man was doing just like the villains in the fr—king movies.

He was destroying the prison cells.

"Ending this." He said and suddenly the walls were coming down.

It was like in one of those apocalyptic movies with bridges and famous buildings coming down and crushed against each other.

But this was much worst, we barely had any room to run, we were stuck and suddenly I felt _afraid_ in its true essence. My heart was beating uncontrollably, I felt sweaty and I started to shake.

We were about to die.

"NO!" I heard leader girl yell. I looked at her and she was banging the walls. I just wanted to stare at her, we were about to die without any hope whatsoever, tortured mentally and locked in…and all she could do was bang the wall. "THAT IS NOT ME!" she sobbed and I looked up and I wanted to curse myself for being so stupid that we were dying with _some_ peace (as in, minus Signore Marcello) up in the wall was a newly cleaned wall (by the bastard no less) and there was an old carving of a man holding a dead woman in his arms, his face in agony and her face still, with Italian writings in the side.

Without any doubt that was leader girl and captain boy. I gritted my teeth, how dare Signore Marcello do that to Blossom? Then I looked at Bubbles mumbling…

"It is from the Friar," she whispered.

"NO!" I yelled. Turning and began banging the prison bars as hard as I could and receiving nasty cuts in the way. "I won't let it be," I shouted as the pillars were colliding against each other and the ground was shaking terribly. It won't on for a few minutes and I saw Blossom and Bubbles banging shaking the prison bars until the old metal began breaking apart.

"Let's go!" Leader girl yelled and we began running towards the nearest exit. I heard Bubbles running desperately towards us and the exit. Yet it wasn't very easy, I heard Bubbles scream as a piece of marble landed next to her and Blossom was nowhere in sight.

"This is the Cittáian Police Force, is there anyone there?"I heard someone yell desperately, their heavy Italian accent ruining their English. _Focus_, I ordered myself.

"Bubbles, Blossom!" I yelled. "And I am Buttercup Ubertini!"

"Stay there _signorinas_," The voice ordered. I wanted to roll my eyes but my heart stopped as I saw that the stairs have been destroyed.

"Buttercup we're saved!" Bubbles said as we found shelter in a fallen rock. I shook my head trying to look for my red haired sister.

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled looking desperately.

"_Signorinas_ Ubertini?" I heard someone yell.

"Over here!" I yelled but I was still looking for my sister. Where was she?

"Buttercup where is Blossom?" I heard Bubbles ask.

"I don't know." I said and I saw Arthur coming towards us. We were saved, I felt suddenly happy that he found us.

"_Signorinas_," he said and I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Come with me NOW!" he yelled as the prison cells were falling back to the underground.

"NO!" I yelled. "I'm not going anywhere, my other sister is missing!" I said but pushed Bubbles toward him. "Take her, Arthur!" I ordered him. He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded and took Bubbles. Bubbles began crying, her blue eyes were wide.

"Buttercup!" she cried as Arthur was pulled up towards the entrance to the prison cells.

"GO!" I yelled and I was about to turn when I some other police idiot grabbed. "NO!" I yelled and began shaking him off yet the guy had an iron grip. He wouldn't let me go! "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT, MY SISTER IS MISSING! LET ME GO!" I yelled but I was pulled up.

Without leader girl…without my older sister,

"NO!" I yelled one last time.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I wanted to cry, I didn't want to leave my sisters behind me but Buttercup was able to push me towards Arturo and I had no choice to watch as my green eyed sister tried to save my red haired sister.

"NO!" I heard someone yell. I looked down and saw Buttercup being pulled up towards us.

"_No_!" I whispered, the police wouldn't allow Buttercup down in the prison cells. Suddenly the moonlight hit my face causing me to flinch.

"Bubbles!" I heard Boomer say and I looked up to see my Boomer. I quickly hugged him and began crying. "Is okay," he murmured. "You're safe now, here with me." He said and I started to shake my head as I sobbed.

"B-B-Bl-Blossom…" I sobbed and Boomer quickly looked up. Buttercup was being held by the police and Butch as she tried to jump and find Blossom.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and suddenly I saw Brick ordering the police. They all nodded and he was quickly sent down as he was tied to a rope. "Brick," Buttercup yelled and suddenly we all looked down and saw Brick looking up. "Find her!" Buttercup cried and Butch began hugging her, both out love and the fact that he didn't Buttercup to go down herself.

We suddenly heard no sounds from the falling pillars and the crushing sounds from rocks.

"NO! NO!" We all heard Brick yell angrily.

xxx

_Cittá Ville, 20 years ago_

"The walls need to be polished more, brother." Jonathan said and Ricardo nodded yet he wanted to slap his 'brother' and run away with their beloved Catalina. Catalina's strawberry blond hair was in a ponytail and her gray eyes blazed with energy. She looked delicate and fragile as she was copying the strange carvings from the prison cell wall.

"The words are covered in…dust and thick dirt." Catalina said as she observed the wall carvings. She was glad that Ricardo had taken her and Jonathan to the prison cell where the Friar was held. She left some flowers for him. It was terrible what the Queen did to him how she let him die in prison.

"I do not believe it…" Jonathan said as he looked in awe at the writings in the wall. Catalina's eyes widen as she read the Italian carvings. They were barely legible and it was up them two to fill the blanks.

"Is a prophecy…" Catalina murmured. Jonathan nodded.

"This is the 'curse' that Mother and Jamario Jocovini were speaking off. We found it." He said as he put his arm around Catalina.

"Look!" Ricardo said for he wanted Catalina's attention. Catalina's eyes widen as she saw a beautiful and detailed carving of a man and a woman in an eternal embrace.

"Is beautiful," she murmured and gave a smile to Ricardo.

Ricardo's heart began to beat faster as Catalina smiled at him, a smile of appreciation for him. He knew that he loved her there. She was the most important being in the world.

xxx

_Blossom_

Some say that I died.

My heart stopped beating for 3 minutes,

Some say 4.

But the moment I felt my body being crushed by the rock into a shallow hole which was ironically like a grave for me, I knew I died.

It was like a slap from fate, I was trying terribly to stay away from Belinda Ubertini's fate when it caught up to me in the most terrifying moment in my life.

I was dead.

Just like her.

xxx

_Buttercup_

"Blossom!" I yelled as soon as I went down the rope (firefighter style…except I was sure there was a less painful way to go down) and ran towards Brick. He found her…he found her! I saw her red hair…

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Butch yell. I ignored him since I wanted to look for my older sister. I knew I annoyed her, I knew I was like a pest for her, but I couldn't stand it if I lost her. She was more than a sister to me. She was always there when I needed her and she always knew what to do.

I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

I stopped as I got near Brick. The sight…they were…

I heard gasps behind me and I felt Butch's hand holding mine.

"He knew," I heard Bubbles whisper in a sad and defeated voice. Her voice full of emotion and I heard her sob quietly as she hugged Boomer.

"Brick…" I heard Butch said to his older red haired brother.

Brick was holding Blossom's limp body. His red hair all over the place, his eyes fixed on Blossom. He didn't even look at us but I saw tears streaming from his face. Blossom was lying in his arms, her face pale and her eyes clothes. Her red hair was all over the place too but her face was looking up while his was looking at hers.

"Blossom," he said.

There was no answer.

"Blossom!" he began yelling sounding desperate.

There was no answer.

"Butch…" I began stepping back and he turned towards me. He looked at me worried and I knew he should be. I felt tears streaming from face, I felt my body shaking.

"Buttercup," he began and held me tight. I began shaking my head. "She will…"

"Blossom!" Brick yelled again. He began crying as he held her tighter. I heard Bubbles' heartbroken sobs from behind me. "NO!" he yelled.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I wanted to hide, I wanted to go back and time and make us stay away from Cittá Ville.

_No_, I thought, _if it weren't Mr. Lightwood we would have never met them_.

I began sobbing as I realized that they were in the same position as the carvings in the prison cell wall which managed to survive the explosion and was in back of them. Suddenly Buttercup was yelling a bunch of cuss words to Signore Marcello and I felt like I was dead too. I loved my older sister, she knew what was best for us and she loved us. She was more important than my arm or leg…

She didn't deserve to die…

"_We_…_aren't_…_them_…" I heard a small voice say. All of us looked at Brick and he started to laugh. I saw Blossom, her eyes barely open and her face was to Brick's.

"Blossom!" Buttercup and I said at the same time. I wanted to jump with happiness, she wasn't dead!

"_Chiamare l'ambulanza_!" I heard Boomer yell.

"No," I heard Brick tell her softly. "We aren't them."

**A/N: Comment/Review if you were shocked by my villain! :D I told you guys that the villain was going to shock you! Here are the first few people who were going to be the villain but in the end just stayed as regular people (or as regular as any of my characters can be!)**

**Miguel Joto- I was actually planning on having him to be the actual father of the Ubertini girls! Miguel Joto was planned to kidnap the girls and want to take them away from the Jocovini but for me that made no sense! Miguel was a playboy and a rebellious teenager when he met Catalina so I scratched away that possibility! Besides Catalina was a great girlfriend and wife towards Jonathan so she will never cheat on him!**

**Pablo Uccello- A few chapters back, Blossom discovers that Pablo was in love with Catalina. I was planning on him wanting to kill the Ubertini girls in the Bank after he kidnaps them and lock them where the Ubertini family kept their wealth because they were the daughters of Jonathan Ubertini, his cousin whom everyone (including the girl of his dreams) likes him more than Pablo. But Catalina writes in her diary that Pablo begged for friendship thus ending that possibility! Besides Pablo is not the evil kind!**

**Rosa Marcello- Another reason why Miguel Joto and Pablo Uccello did not work out was that they were already part of the feud. I wanted someone who was thought to NOT have as big as a role. I thought I found that in Rosa, Rosa actually as a child fell in love with Jonathan. Yet Jonathan didn't return her love and left towards Florence so she will forget him. I was planning in Rosa to kill Jonathan, Catalina and their daughters so she can live in 'peace' but somehow she didn't seem very evil to me. Rosa was the one who helped Maria Jocovini when Jamario Jocovini (Brick's grandfather) kicked her out of their house when she was pregnant and Rosa is the godmother of the Jocovini-Santini brothers and she does love them a lot! So I scratched her off. **

**So I came up to Signore Ricardo Marcello and I was like 'He does have a lot of lines and the girls do know him…' Suddenly everything became perfect when I realized that he was fit to be my villain! Just like the Queen Alfosina, Pancrazio, and Carmine! I began to realize that the third family, the Marcello (the most ignored) were the actual villains throughout the centuries…even though (like everything in life) is not fully 'black and white', there were some Marcellos (The King Alfonso, Patrizio, Paciano and lastly Rosa) who wanted to end the feud once and for all. **

**Long A/N, I know but I just had to put that out there! :D**


	15. Awakened

**A/N: So I had the impression you will be surprised by my villain but I was SO wrong! D: Oh well, I would have been the same, I would have been more shocked by Blossom's near death then the revelation of the villain! :D Goodness Gracious! You all thought I killed her! I LOVE the Reds! Why will I kill them off? I know I am the devil but that is such a twist! However I am so glad that I planted the seeds of doubt in your minds…no offense though! ^_^"**

Chap. 14: _Awakened_

_Blossom_

I felt _free_. I felt _no_ pain whatsoever. I was floating and I felt as if everything was just perfect. Nothing to worry about, nothing to fight…like I said _free_…and that meant of _everything_. A few more moments of this perfect happiness and I will forget everything.

I laughed as I almost reached the place, the place I only read of in books but now I felt it, now I could be there and _forever_.

"You shouldn't be here," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a woman or more like a teenage girl look at me with wide wise eyes that seemed only too familiar.

_I knew her_, I thought as some blurry memories came back.

"Who are you?" I asked her and the girl smiled showing her perfect pearly white teeth.

"You are even prettier than I ever was," she said as she stroked my long red hair her eyes shining like…like…purple amethysts, her eyes were beautiful and…peculiar.

_The children with peculiar eyes in both feuding families…_

"Belinda Ubertini." She said with faded pride, her amethyst eyes shining with care.

"Why are you telling me I don't belong?" I asked feeling hurt. Why wasn't allowed in this beautiful and harmonious place? Belinda's amethyst eyes lost their sparkle and old pain shadowed them making them dark violet as she frowned.

"Is not your time," she said as she looked at the golden gates that appeared from nowhere. "Your happiness is not here."

"How do you know?" I asked feeling lost.

"The Almighty and The Virgin do though," she said and her eyes became as soft and delicate as lavender. "Go back to him Blossom, go and end this wicked curse once and for all."

Then all of a sudden I was taken away and I felt pain, I felt agony, I felt…love.

It was even more powerful and beautiful than the harmony in the other place. I tried talking…to move…to do _something_.

"Blossom," a deep voice said…it was Brick!

_I'm here_, I tried to say…anything to make his pain go away.

"Blossom!" he began yelling sounding desperate. I wanted to cry, how could I tell him I was still here, still here with him?

_I'm here_, I tried again. No sound came out my mouth, not even a small whisper.

"Butch…" I heard Buttercup beginning to sob. I wanted to speak! I had to! It was useless though, I began to feel weaker and weaker. As if the pain was slowly taking me away from my beloved ones.

"Buttercup," I heard Butch trying to make her feel better. "She will…" he trailed off, he knew it was useless to say _okay_ when everything was _not_.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled again. I heard him beginning to cry and he held me tighter yet not enough to hurt me in anyway. "NO!" he yelled.

_Stay strong_, I heard Belinda's soft whisper from somewhere far away. _Remember that the story must not repeat, it cannot, it won't…_

"_We_…_aren't_…_them_…" I whispered feeling a little bit stronger. I barely opened my eyes and I saw Brick's face near mine his eyes were full of happiness and joy, he began laughing.

"Blossom!" I heard my sisters cry in joy.

"_Chiamare l'ambulanza_!" I heard Boomer yell somewhere in the background.

"No," I heard Brick tell me softly. "We aren't them." I tried to smile but then I slipped into a deep and dark dream…

xxx

_Bubbles_

"Calm down," I heard Boomer said softly as he kissed me gently. I was still shaking and basically crying to no stop. I was so afraid, I kept looking at the corners or the shadows and somehow expecting Signore Marcello to appear out of nowhere and take us again…I sniffed and nodded, my sister was alive. Blossom needed for me to be strong. Signore Marcello was being looked for his head was worth a fortune if he is caught in the city's boundary since he nearly killed the Ubertini sisters, whether we like or not, the descents of a powerful Cittáian family.

"Thank you," I sighed, I felt better at once he kissed me. He looked confuse for a small second.

"For…?" he began his sapphire eyes playing with my feelings.

"For everything," I said brightly remembering everything. He frowned.

"No," he began and I looked at him confused. His blond hair moving in the wind as he drove his blue Mercedes towards the hospital, after Blossom's accident he had taken me away (while I slept! The nerve of this guy! But I still love him very much!) Only realizing too late that I ended up in the Santini home with Boomer sleeping next to me with his arms wrapped around me, as if protecting me from Signore Marcello and everyone else who stood against our love. "I owe you everything Bubbles," he said as he stopped looking at the road and held my hand.

"The road, Boomer…!" I shrieked making him laugh. "Don't laugh! Don't you see the movies? There is always a truck or a car or _something_ when someone says something that sweet!" I said and began looking around for any moving vehicle.

There were none, thankfully.

"I love the way you shriek, you look so cute." He said making my face go deep red. "I love everything about you." He said and I smiled, I love the way he said 'I love you.'

"I love you very much." I said and he kissed me quickly before giving me the chance to shriek again. He grinned.

"I love you too." He said and he stopped the car. My eyes widen, we needed to go to the hospital! What was he thinking?

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously. He smiled at me, his eyes playful yet determine.

"Ever since we found out from this curse we haven't really spent a lot of time with each other…" he began and I felt my eyes grow huge. Where was he going with is? "So would you like to take a trip with me to all around Italy?" he asked his eyes pleading me. I squealed and hugged him.

"Yes!" I said. "I would love to go!" I said clapping my hands. This was so amazing! He was making my dreams come true! Yet I felt my face starting to frown.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked holding my hand as if not wanting to let go of me.

"Blossom…" I began and he nodded.

"I understand," he said but his face was still bright and radiant. "I wasn't planning on leaving without seeing them happy though." I squealed again, he so understood the situation! I kissed him quickly smiling at his comprehension.

"Thank you so much." I said then I suddenly felt confused. "That is why you stopped the car?" I asked. He laughed.

"As much as I love your squeals," he began as he started his Mercedes again. "I don't want you shrieking at me for any 'cars or trucks…'" He said as he laughed again. I blushed deep red.

"Don't laugh!" I said. "I saw it happen in many movies!"

"Yet this isn't a movie," he said softly and he began driving. "This is real which is why I love it so much." He said as he playfully winked at me. I giggled.

"I'm glad this is real too."

xxx

_Buttercup_

Hard,

That was the first thing that came in to my mind when I woke up as I opened my eyes to find myself in a bench in the small Cittáian hospital. I blinked, confused since I wasn't in my hotel bed…

The memories of last night hit and I gritted my teeth.

Curse Signore Marcello with Coconut and Mario Bro gone evil. They did this to my sister and they had to pay! Preferably in jail and not in the afterlife, I wasn't waiting _that_ long for some justice! In case you forgot I am a cop so I always had this sense of making justice instead of doing nothing but taking long breaks, drinking coffee and eating donuts. I looked around the hospital waiting room but there wasn't much…_action_ like in those lames movies when someone is dying. You always see people around the hospital but there was hardly a living soul. Apparently the Cittáians were healthy and careful people. I placed my head in my hands all this was just so crazy that I think my head will explode with madness and anger (that's the biggest one) I suddenly felt a big hand in my shoulder. I jumped my nerves were making me act like some weak and scared little girl.

"You okay?" I heard Butch ask. I shrugged, I was better.

"I'm okay." I grumbled as I realized that I hurt my arm. It was lightly bandaged since I went down the rope (when I was desperately trying to save my sister) and hurt myself with the falling rocks or some sort of structure. Butch sighed and he held my hand looking at the bandages with sadness in his dark and wicked green eyes. I held back my breath, he looked so…_compassionate_.

"You are seriously the craziest girl I ever met." He said with a dark grin. I rolled my eyes he was always ruining the _good_ things I have to say about him.

"So far I hate how this is going." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"But," he began as he kissed me gently which shocked me. "You are the bravest girl I ever seen in my life." He said as handed me orange juice. I just held it in my left hand. I didn't know what to say. How do you response to something like that?

"Uhm…" I began but he laughed.

"I've been thinking…" He trailed off.

"Which is a miracle," I said. Now I did know how to response to _that_. Butch rolled his eyes as I grinned.

"I know you only came for a couple days so I was thinking in keeping you here for a much longer time." Butch said and I raised my eyebrow.

"…by putting me in chains?" I asked and Butch rolled his eyes at me again. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I was imprisoned remember? I would like to know if I am going to have to go through that all over again-" I said going quicker and quicker…last night's fear was still raw on me.

"No." Butch interrupted, thankfully stopping me in case I began talking 100 words per second. Butch grinned and went down to his knees. I felt my eyes going wide…what was he _doing_? "I love you Buttercup Ubertini," he began. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life so…will you marry me?" he ask. I stared at him, dumbfounded. How should I answer to that?

"Yes." I croaked finally and he kissed me softly. "Thanks for the soft kiss." I teased making Butch grinned, his face turning dark.

"I just don't want to hurt my bride-to-be, that's all." He said and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Try me." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Do I hear a challenge?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I snickered and he grinned again.

"Mr. Jocovini and Miss Ubertini," I heard a nurse say with a heavy Italian accent. We quickly turned and saw her face go deep red.

"Yes?" Butch asked sounding professional while I set my face hard, why did she ruin the moment? I was finally getting some sense of peace!

"Mr. Antonio calls for you both, he says that…Blossom," she said having trouble to pronounce Blossom's name. "Has woken…" She said. We fallowed her towards the room where Blossom was staying. As we entered I saw her pale and delicate frame surrounded by her red hair, Brick was next to her holding her hands. He looked happy as if nothing ever will ruin their love anymore, not even death itself.

"Leader girl," I said in a hoarse voice, it was too much to take in. I couldn't believe how close I was in losing her! She didn't deserve anything that happened to her, except for finding Brick. "How it feels to be alive?" I asked.

xxx

_Blossom _

The smell of roses was everywhere. It filled my nose with their beautiful fragrance and it made me remember….

_Brick_, he was the only that have given me roses.

I suddenly felt my legs, my back, my head…and lastly my warm hands.

_Warm_?

My hands were warmer than the rest of me suddenly I realized that they were in another person's hands. Hands that was bigger than mine yet soft. I opened my eyes to find a fiery red full of life and love.

They were his eyes.

"Brick?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Brick grinned, a grin of happiness and triumph.

"Blossom!" he said and kissed my forehead. "You are awake." he said and I smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked as soon as I realized that I was in a room I did not recognize. I felt heavy bandages across my body yet I didn't feel scarred just…stiff. Brick frowned a bit.

"In the hospital Blossom, are you feeling well? Should I get the nurse?" He asked sounding nervous for me. I laughed a bit. After fighting the war of my life (and Belinda's) all that mattered for me was him. He was okay and he loved me, I could tell. Signore Marcello was wrong.

The memory of Signore Marcello pained me it was just too much to take into. He was the reason why I lost my parents, he was the reason why I was separated from Cittá Ville and why I nearly died thus leaving Brick forever.

"I'm okay." I said and he seemed to relax. He kissed my hand.

"I feel horrible," he said sounding guilty. He looked at me, his red eyes looking lifeless and pale. "It was my fault that Ricardo has taken you away. He had spoken of it when he had told me his plans but…"

"Sh," I said and held his face in my hands, which was hard to do with the I.V. needles. I smiled at him and he looked at me confused. "I am not angry at you," I whispered. "I am just happy to be here with you." I said and he smiled looking like he was the happiest man on the world.

"Blossom," he began looking sad. "If you wish to leave me then I will under-"

"Sh," I said and I shook my head. "I don't want to leave you." I said and he kissed me full of passion and love.

"I love you so much." He said and I smiled but then I yawned involuntary.

"Me too," I said and he chuckled.

"Sleep," he said as he kissed me again. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to," I said. "I want to see everyone. Please Brick, I have to." I said and he frowned but nodded.

"I can't deny you anything, my love." He said as he held my hand before leaving quickly. I felt a twinge of sadness as he left but he came back and began holding my hands. I suddenly heard rapid footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Standing in the doorway was my dark-haired sister, Buttercup with Butch who was smiling and nudging Buttercup as if saying, _I almost told you so_.

"Leader girl," Buttercup began in a hoarse voice she looked like she was crying terribly. I felt guilty, though my memories of Heaven were fuzzy I felt guilty that I wanted to stay there, away from my sisters and Brick. "How it feels to be alive?" she asked sounding a bit more like her old self. I laughed yet began regretting it, since I was coughing hard.

"Painful," I groaned with a grin. "But glad." I said and Buttercup began laughing a bit. Her green eyes were shining and I realized that Butch had his arm around her waist. I stared at her hand, shocked that she above all, she was hurt. "What happened to you?" I asked concerned. I wanted to move but I couldn't and I knew Brick won't like the idea too much. Brick tensed and he quickly looked at Buttercup, her expression darkening. Butch gritted his teeth as if remembering was physically painful.

"Is not of much import-" Brick began but just then my blonde haired sister and his dark blue-eyed brother came in. Bubbles looked at me with happiness and added to the roses with her pink blossoms.

"…for your namesake Blossom!" Bubbles sang as she gracefully placed them next to Brick's red roses. I looked at Boomer who was grinning at her, Butch and Buttercup were staring at her in awe Brick and I were too, Bubbles acted so normal. She had a few bruises but other than that she looked like she just had a rough night.

"Thank you Bubbles." I said and she smiled at me brightly yet her blue eyes were still fearful. "Where were you?" I asked and she looked at Boomer, her face going slightly a delicate red.

"Uhm…I spent the night away." She said nervously.

xxx

I finally realized why Mom chose to stay here and not go back in Townsville. There was more to fight for, family and love. I could tell why, after all these years, did Brick and his brothers choose to come back despite the fact that they were royalty here. Cittá Ville held an old charm, the mysterious way of love and life. Two different things but always in perfect balance with each other, there was no real life without love and there was no love without life.

Everyone came to visit me, Rosa more than anyone else (not counting my sisters) so she will translate and everyone kept telling me how brave and inspiring I was. For once in their history, there was a happy ending.

"Are you sure?" Brick asked. I nodded as I looked at my finger, the plain gold rings that the Friar had given us that were originally Benito Jocovini and Belinda Ubertini's wedding rings were not fully ours.

"You are brave Mrs. Jocovini," Rosa translated the Friar with a smile. "As well as smart, the rings do not symbolize your love any more than I symbolize friendship. The rings symbolize the love of Benito and Belinda while I am just a messenger of the friendly _original_ Friar Lorenzo." Rosa said and the Friar smiled. I placed them where they deserved to be:

In the tombs of Benito and Belinda Jocovini in the Church of the Cittáian Lady, it took a lot of convincing from Brick's part for the priest to let us go and see Benito and Belinda's perfectly preserved bodies. The Church itself was the main jewel of the crown. It was beautifully painted and decorated in white, yellow and brown gold. The statue of the Cittáian Lady dressed in real and expensive robes, arches beautifully decorated the entrance towards the church and it was the biggest architectural achievement here, according to Rosa.

"They are so beautiful." Bubbles murmured. We were led into a room that looked like the final resting place of a Pharaoh. Paintings that were completed by the Di Angelo's (it turns out that Niccolo and Nino, the present-day Maestro, were not the only artists in their family) portrayed the feud and the tragic deaths of Benito and Belinda. It was sad and beautiful at the same time. For the first time I face to face with Belinda Ubertini, I finally knew why two men will fall madly in love with her. Her beauty was full of innocence and sadness that made you instantly protect her. She looked like a lost and hurt angel with her curly soft brown hair, high cheekbones, and her small and delicate frame. I saw Brick face to face with Benito. Benito reminded me of Brick; Benito had dark hair, sharp and strong features that were passed down to Brick. It made me sad to see that they died so young and for something pure and good. The priest began talking in Italian.

"Many people do not know this," Boomer translated for us. "The Cittáians were the first to perfect the art of preservation. Friar Fernando, a friend of Friar Lorenzo was able to preserve the bodies of Benito and Belinda. It was done after the evil Queen Alfosina tried to destroy them after the deaths of the Lords and Ladies in both houses. He had the bodies hidden here, where he believed they will rest."

"He did a good job," Butch murmured. Buttercup looked at the bodies with strange fascination, we all did.

"They look like they are just sleeping." Buttercup said. Buttercup was right, they looked like they were just sleeping and were about wake at any moment. Brick and I slid off the rings from our fingers and the priest and Friar Lorenzo carefully placed them in Benito and Belinda's fingers. For some odd reason, the moment the rings were placed back in their original and rightful owners they began glowing. I quickly looked at everyone and realized that they saw it too.

"Their spirits thank you," Rosa said translating Friar Lorenzo's feathery whispers. "They are eternally grateful that the peculiar eyed ones have made the relive their love once more and prevented another tragic end thus ending the feud once and for all." She said and the Friar began blessing their bodies.

"We should leave," Brick said with a small frown. "The priest isn't use to having visitors down here and it is making him uneasy. He fears the damage we will cause to them." He said and we all quickly left.

xxx

_Buttercup_

I liked the idea of using a car more and more. The public transportation here is terrible and I don't think I could stand outside in a hot day and wait for _hours_ for the next bus.

"Visiting the dead," I mumbled. "Not weird at all." I grumbled once we arrived at the Santini home. Butch laughed. Rosa began ordering the brothers around and made them help her serve the food. Blossom and Bubbles began clearing the table and gathering chairs for us. All I could do was not get in the way. I was pretty clumsy when it came to doing things like that. Want me to do the dishes? You are going to have to go out and buy dishes once I am done with them. Instead I looked outside the window and hoped for something to happen.

"Why are you looking out there?" I heard Butch ask as he wrapped his hands around me, usually I would have shook off anyone who tried to that but I liked the feeling, it felt as if he was protecting and loving me at the same time.

"I have no idea." I said and I looked at him. "Why aren't you helping Rosa?"

"Why aren't you helping your sisters?" he asked with a snicker and I chuckled. He had a point there. We understood each other with too much clarity.

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"I meant mine."

"Lie,"

"No."

"Lie,"

"No."

"You forget I am a lawyer right?"

"Ex," I said and grinned at his defeated expression. "And I am a cop remember?"

"Retired," He said with a grin. I frowned and now it was time for him to laugh. "You are no longer a real cop."

"Win."

"Thank you."

"I meant me."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"I said so."

"Then I win too."

"I never said that."

"But I did." He said with a cocky grin and I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Are two going to eat?" I heard Brick asked raising an eyebrow. Blossom was next to him with cups, Boomer was helping Rosa pass the food while Bubbles was bringing the jar of lemonade.

"Yep," we both said at the same time and sat down with everyone. I saw a bunch of Italian food that appeared like a buffet out of Olive Garden. Suddenly we all began eating as if we haven't seen food in a long time.

After that…fearful night I wasn't paying much attention to my health and I could tell it affected Butch. It affected all of us we were all living but just barely.

"I have an announcement," Rosa said after we all stuffed ourselves. We all looked at her and Brick put his hand in hers. Rosa smiled at him and went on. "I am leaving my home," she said with faint sadness. "I will leave everything in charge with Antonio he will know how to take care of all this."

"Where are you going Rosa?" Bubbles asked sounding concerned. Rosa's eyes softened and she smiled at her.

"You are just as compassionate as Catalina," she said with a sigh. Bubbles' lips twitched as if wanting to cry but for the first time she didn't. "I have to go to my Mother's house." She said and we all knew she meant Nina. "Mother is not doing so well, she needs more help and she is not as strong as she was." Rosa said sounding sad. "I will have to be there for her." she said and we all nodded. She looked down and for the first time I realized she was holding a cross. "Brick," she began in a defeated voice. Brick looked at her, his red eyes like tamed flames. "Do you know…do you know anything about Ricardo?" she asked in a soft voice.

I completely forgot! I gritted my teeth as I realized that Rosa and Signore Evil- I mean Marcello- were siblings.

"No," Brick said in a tight voice. His expression softens though as he looks at her. "He is being looked for in nearby cities." He said but then Blossom stood up and hugged Rosa who began tearing.

"Everything will be fine, Rosa." Blossom said and I smiled reassuringly. As much as I hated the son of a b-tch, I had to give credit to leader girl. She forgave the man that not only wanted to kill her sisters but her as well.

"We'll find him." Boomer said and Bubbles nodded.

"Nothing will happen as we are here." Butch said and I nodded.

"Is not that," Rosa said and she looked at Blossom. "Mother will just break into pieces if she finds out if Ricardo nearly killed her granddaughters, Jonathan and Catalina's daughters!"

"Don't tell her then." I said and Rosa looked at me with a puzzled expression in her face. "It makes sense," I said.

"The point is that try to keep this away from her as long as possible." Butch said and we all looked at Rosa. Her face looked defeated.

"I-I will try." She said sadly.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I felt horrible for Rosa, I don't think that I would have ever dared to lie to Aunt Emma and she wasn't even my mother. Butch and Boomer were in charge of dropping of Rosa off in Nina Ubertini's home. Brick said he had to do something important in the meanwhile.

"Come back soon." I said as Boomer gently kissed me goodbye.

"Will do," Boomer said as he smiled at me, his blue eyes shining like illuminated sapphires. He quickly went to Butch's green Mercedes and left.

My sisters and I were exhausted. Unfortunately Rosa left before she could do the dishes and I honestly don't blame her. We actually did use a lot of dishes. Blossom was in charge of putting away everything, Buttercup was trying to sweep while I was doing the dishes.

"It feels nice to be doing something normal for a change." Blossom said with a soft sigh. I giggled, she was right. She of the three of us deserved it.

"Yep," Buttercup agreed. "I'll rather be in a nice home sweeping then staying in a killer's hotel." She said through her gritted teeth. We stayed quiet for a minute.

"Do you think we can watch a movie?" I asked trying to take away the fear.

"I'm in!" Blossom said.

"Totally," Buttercup said. I skipped towards the kitchen and grinned at myself when I found the popcorn. Buttercup was looking for the movies in a small closet while Blossom was clearing the area.

"This is English!" Buttercup said with a hard sigh. She put it on. We all sat down, Buttercup was lying down in her back with Blossom's head in Buttercup's belly while I was lying in Blossom's belly. The opening scene started with the fields of wheat.

xxx

I was still up unlike my sisters who were fast asleep. I could tell Blossom was trying to stay awake and keep me company but sleep was slowly claiming her. Buttercup in the other hand was long fast asleep. I heard Blossom yawned and I decided it was best to leave her be, she still needed to heal. I knew she will never admit to it but sometimes I saw her face in pain, as if her back still ache or her legs. It made me so sad, she didn't deserve it…but she kept a straight face, which made me love my sister more.

"Are you sleeping?" I heard someone ask. I jumped, quickly alert to find myself face to face with Boomer. I let out a sigh of relief a deeper fear had crossed my mind for the smallest of second. His perfectly sculpted face was in a frown. "What is wrong?" he asked concerned. I shook my head and let him carry me. In the corner of my eye I saw Brick picking up Blossom while Butch picked up Buttercup.

"What took so long?" I whispered with a yawn. Boomer chuckled.

"We had some errands,"

"…This late?"

"Well they had to be treated immediately." He said with a mysterious tone, his face in a grin. "I will tell you tomorrow, just rest Bubbles."

"I want to know…" I said with another yawn falling deep into sleep while Boomer laid me down in the bed.

**A/N: There! So much more…suspense! To some point but…still! Review please! I loved all them and I responded with all my heart to you who reviewed. Hopefully you'll review again and perhaps I will get new ones! :D I am sorry if I am not updating as quick as I should have but this **_**is**_** December! My month! My birthday, the end of the marking period in school, the Winter Talent show (which I loved!) and most of all…the holidays are here! :D So I am going to be super-duper busy but I will try my best to update! Hopefully in a manner of less than two weeks the next chapter will be out! :D**


	16. Completed

**A/N: Goodness, ending this fanfic is a lot harder than I thought! I just can't end it! Sorry if there aren't enough Greens or Blues but come on people, I feel that I am a lot better at Blossom than Buttercup or Bubbles, goodness at least I try. I love them nether less, they are also amazing! Well on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 15: _Completed_

_Buttercup_

I woke up by the rays of the early sunshine…and the snoring of a bear in its hibernation.

Oh wait is Butch. For a minute there I thought I was stuck in a cave with a really big bear. I yawned and looked at where I was. For a moment the memory of our night together hit me and I could tell I was red.

I didn't mean for that night to happen but it did. It was my first time…when I woke up that morning I felt like everything had a glow to it. Everything looked more cheerful and I felt as if there wasn't a reason to being mad or angry…I laughed as I remembered.

"I love your laugh." I heard Butch mumbled. I turned and saw him perfectly awake. I shrugged as if it was no big deal but I felt my heart skip a beat. He grinned as he realized that my heart was beating faster and faster. I lay back again, not wanting to do anything.

"Why you came late?" I asked and I heard Butch groan.

"This is the reason why I never had long-lasting relationships." He grumbled. I threw a pillow at him.

"Oh so I am not going to be long-lasting?" I said gritting my teeth. "You know what? I'll leave right now!" I said and got up.

"Buttercup!" Butch said and I slammed the door of his room. I stomped all the way towards his green Mercedes. "You can't seriously drive with _one_ hand." He yelled.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. I suddenly yelped when I felt Butch's tight grip in my bad arm. "LET GO!" I cried. Butch rolled his eyes but suddenly began kissing me with such force and passion that just melted me in the spot.

"I don't want to let go," he began softly and I looked up at him (since he _was_ taller than me) I gritted my teeth. Why did every time when I asked something from him that he will always do the opposite?

"You're hurting me." I said. Butch let go but his dark green eyes that reflected my own, full of green fire and determination.

Except I was determine to leave him and he was determine make me stay with him.

"Am I hurting you now?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm not long-lasting." I said through my teeth. He rolled his eyes but took out a small case from his pocket. I looked it curiously. He opened it and it showed a ring. The ring was white gold (I have been in way too many shopping trips with my bubbly sister to _not_ recognize white gold when I see it) it had a light green emerald surrounded by dark green jades. Butch placed it slowly in my finger and kissed my lips.

"You are going to stay with me or I am going to personally hunt you down." He murmured and I laughed.

"Really?" I asked and Butch grinned.

"I swear for as long as I breathe." He said as he held his hand up. I rolled my eyes but laughed again, he always made me so happy!

"That is a long time." I said and Butch's grin faltered.

"Buttercup…"

"I'm kidding, sometimes I might think that when you annoy the cr-p out of me." I began but smiled and held my up while wiggling my fingers. "But I will take that risk."

"Me too," He said as he kissed me again. "Not saying that I won't enjoy it."

"Taking risks?" I murmured as his face was close to mine. He grinned wider.

"That too but making _you_ annoyed."

"Of course you'll like _that_." I murmured and he laughed.

xxx

_Bubbles_

I woke up eagerly, for some reason reality didn't feel real anymore but like a dream, instead of waking up _from_ a dream I was waking up _to_ a dream. I saw Boomer sleeping quietly, his blond hair a mess and his body in a relaxed position. I quickly changed (thankfully we got back our clothes from the hotel) and decided to make breakfast. I didn't know about the rest of my siblings but I was starving. I couldn't get enough food yesterday, I ate twice the food I was use too and I even ate fruit while my sisters and I were watching the movie.

It must have been the nerves and fears of the other day. It really messed me up.

_SLAM_!

"Buttercup!" I heard Butch say. "You can't seriously drive with _one_ hand." He yelled. I quickly looked up from my bowl of eggs and saw Buttercup stomping her way to his green Mercedes. I frowned, what was happening now?

"I don't care!" she yelled back with her back turned from him and she suddenly yelped when Butch grabbed her bad arm. "LET GO!" she cried. I could tell Butch wasn't going to let go that easily and he kissed her. I squealed and turned around feeling my cheeks turning hot until I felt they were going to fall off. I quickly ran towards Boomer's room, opening quickly his door to find an even more embarrassing sight. He was dressing, I found him in his underwear and I felt my cheeks even more hot than before.

"B-B-Boomer!" I stuttered and quickly covered my eyes with my hands. "S-s-sorry! I s-s-should have knocked!" I said. Suddenly I heard him laughing, utterly lost I decided to take away my hands from my face and I saw him with his pants on but no shirt.

"What?" he asked finally when he calmed down. I bit my lip.

"I didn't knock and I found you like that…" I began but he just placed his hands around my waist.

"You're forgiven because I love you so much," He said as he kissed me gently. I smiled he always seemed to accept me any way. I could have been the most horrible dancer (which I am not, I leave that to Blossom) and he will say that he loves me.

"Thank you." I said. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was a man," he began. "Isn't there a limitation to how many thank you' I get?" he asked and I giggled.

"Well the silly rules don't apply to us." I said with a grin. Boomer grinned too.

"Nope," he said and then he quickly left. I tilted my head. What was he doing know? "Aren't you a bit curious to know where I was?" he asked and I giggled a bit.

"Of course, I asked you yesterday remember?" I asked. Boomer smiled gently, his dark blue eyes shining like sapphires brought to light as he came closer to me.

"Well we are after all living together," he began and brought a small velvet case from his pocket. "Why don't we make it official?"

"…with a box?" I asked as I frowned a bit. Boomer chuckled.

"No," he said and went down to his knees as he looked up at me. "You are the most beautiful and caring woman I ever met," he said with a sigh of admiration. "Bubbles Ubertini, will you marry me?" he asked and I began tearing. He was so perfect…the thought of being together was the best thing that will ever happen to me.

"Yes!" I cried and began giving him kisses on his cheeks. "I love you so much!" I said and Boomer grabbed me gently and began kissing me in the lips.

"Me too." He murmured and stopped kissing me and took the ring and placed it gently and carefully in my finger. It was white gold in it was carved two delicate paintbrushes as small sapphires were placed around the ring, in the middle was a aquamarine…it was beautiful and unique.

Just like us.

"I love it." I said as I looked at the ring, it was perfect just like him.

"I love you." He said with a small grin. I smiled and hugged him.

"Me too," I said and he kissed my forehead. "Does this interrupt our trip?" I asked playfully and Boomer chuckled.

"No," he said and grinned widely at me. "I was planning for it to be our Honeymoon trip."

xxx

_Blossom_

_Argh_, I thought as my head throbbed with pain. As much as I tried not to show any signs of pain, it was impossible _not_ to feel it.

"It still hurts." I groaned. If I didn't tell the doctor any sooner I am sure my legs will fall off in their own. The old Cittáian doctor chuckled.

"Is normal," he analyzed as he felt my ankles and knees. "That means you are recovering feeling in the legs and that they are healing." He said with his heavy Italian accent. I nodded, I was glad that I he didn't suggest the use of a wheelchair. I had to walk. I was too nervous and jittery to stay seated for a long period of time.

"So I can walk?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Yes however with great difficulty, you need to walk slower and I am concerned about your vomiting. That isn't normal. Were your ribs broken?"

"Uhm...I don't think so." I said as I put some pressure in my stomach. I didn't feel any pain. The doctor frowned.

"I won't subscribe anything yet," he said. "Come back in a month, sooner if your legs have any problems but the latest I expect you is in two months."

"Sure." I said and the doctor nodded and dismissed me. I walked over the small waiting area where Brick was. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"How was the appointment?" he asked. I smiled a bit.

"He said that I was fine," I said and Brick raised an eyebrow.

"That was all?" he asked. I nodded and Brick crossed his hands.

"…Your legs?"

"They were healing."

"And the vomiting?"

"Nerves," I grumbled. I didn't want to tell him '_I don't know_' it was like telling him I needed to stay in bed because I wasn't done dying.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he held my hand. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. "Everything is over."

"Sure?"

"Positive?

"Yes."

"Good," Brick said as he kissed my forehead. He looked relieved. "It is a bit late, isn't it?" he asked. We walked outside to find the setting sun, a beautiful yet sad sight since it was the ending of an afternoon. I bit my lip as I heard my stomach growl. "Hungry?" he asked sounding amused.

"Yes." I said with a small smile. Brick smiled too.

"Good because we have somewhere special to go." He said as he led me to his red Mercedes. I looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Blossom," he said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," I said feeling hurt that he asked about that. Of course I trusted him! How could I not?

"Then don't worry." He said with a chuckle. "Or you'll have gray hair." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish matter. He laughed and started the engine and started to drive towards the isolated Santini home…or at least I hoped so.

xxx

"Where are you driving Brick?" I asked as I looked towards the road, was this one the same road towards the Santini home? It was night already, the moon was behind the clouds and the road seemed to stretch for miles.

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?" Brick asked. He quickly began talking in Italian sounding as if he wanted to hurry someone. I looked at him confused, he stopped the car quickly.

"Brick?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed that he stopped the car. I was still fearful of the dark it was in the dark where Signore Marcello held us captive toying with us and making us doubt our love. I bit my lip as I tried to forget that. Signore Marcello was gone now.

"Ugh!" he said looking frustrated with his red eyes beginning to look like flames. "Sorry but the car is out of gas." He said and got out the car. I quickly got out with him.

"Do you have anymore?" I asked and Brick raised an eyebrow as he opened up to see the motor.

"Of course," he said. "I'm not Butch." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes but we were the most responsible out of our siblings. He had a point there. He began putting the gas in when I suddenly felt the need to…

"Blossom!" Brick said worriedly. I started throwing up.

"Ah…" I moaned as I threw up Bubbles' bacon. I suddenly felt his hand in my shoulders and him moving my hair so I wouldn't throw up on it.

"You're okay Blossom?" He asked once it was over. I nodded my head. I could hear him growl. "If it wasn't for Signore Marcello then this would have never happened to you…" he said when he saw my healing stitches in the back of my leg. I shook my head it was my fault, for not focusing on where I was going when the rock nearly killed me but I didn't want argue with him.

"I'm fine Brick," I said when I cleaned myself with the little tissues I had in my back pocket. Brick looked at me and nodded slightly. He led me to the car seat and since I didn't want to worry him more I sat down, the dizziness fading away. He kissed my forehead gently but I saw him looking as if he wanted to kill himself. I bit my lip as I look away from him. He was guilty and I felt guilty for making him feeling guilty. Suddenly I felt his hand on my hand I turned to see his handsome face. His red eyes making me stay in place and not move a muscle.

"Are you sure you're not going to get carsick?" Brick asked. I nodded I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"I told you I'm fine Brick." I said sounding much more sure than I felt. Brick tensed but nodded again. I knew he won't let the subject down so easily if I threw up or fell down (like this morning) again. I sighed he made me feel like I was a delicate china doll! "Is okay, is normal for someone to fall down or throw up after they had…an accident."

"You know that it wasn't an accident." He said through his teeth. I groaned.

"Call it whatever you want but it's still true, you can't expect me to be perfectly fine after all this." I said. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! If it was up to me I would have left you in our bed."

"But I hate staying-"

"Very well," he said ending the subject. I crossed my arms, he didn't even let me finish! He was acting completely irritable! "The point is I feel angry that I was not there to protect you!" he nearly yelled. I jumped, I never heard him raised his voice. "I was not there…" he said more softly. "That is what is killing me, you are the most important thing in the world to me and I almost let you…" he didn't finish. I blinked I didn't realize how much damage I caused him…or Signore Marcello did when he kidnapped us. I looked at him and saw a tear leaving his blazing red eyes. I wiped away and kissed his cheek.

"It's over." I said. Brick looked at me confused and I could feel my face warming up. "I mean this nightmare," I said and he chuckled. "I'm fine and that is all that counts and I am not mad that you weren't there. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I should have stopped him before he did any of this."

"Brick…" I said and held his hand. "Can we forget that ever happened? Is not only hurting all of us but Rosa and then it will hurt Nina," I said and Brick looked at the road and back at me.

"Fine," He said as he kissed me softly. "Just because I always hate looking back, I will rather look at our future."

"Our future?" I asked. "I can barely stand the present!" He laughed at my choice of words. I wanted to smile, talking to him this way made everything feel normal, as if the bad stuff never happened.

"That is because you are 'hurt', silly." He quoted with a little irritation in his voice. I could tell he was trying to please me by pretending nothing ever happened. He began to smile though as he started the car.

"Uh huh," I said as I began to close my eyes. The dizziness was coming back all of a sudden, I wished the doctor would have subscribe me for medicine since it became unbearable but for some odd reason it didn't feel like I was sick. I was perfectly fine.

"So you are not interested in our future?" He asked. I smiled at him and I saw him look a little confused.

"Of course it interests me," I said as I held his hand. "Is just that I felt dizzy again but go on, please?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me but ended up with a chuckle.

"I was thinking in about making you move here." He said. I blinked. What about my friends in Townsville? Then I looked down, I realized that I never felt truly at home there as I felt here.

"Go on." I said with a bright smile. "I like the sound of that."

"I can't," Brick said. He grinned mysteriously at me. "Rosa is helping with a big part."

"Which is?" I asked, my turn to raise my eyebrow. Brick quickly kissed my forehead before I could snap at him for being so irresponsible while driving the car.

"Is a surprise," He said. "You'll see."

xxx

I was beginning to believe that Brick had gotten us lost somehow when we suddenly arrive at a festive scene. Brick stopped the car as I saw a huge castle-like building in front of us. It was medieval-type, with beautiful painted glass windows and huge gardens full with lilies, roses and olive trees. There was millions of twinkling candles leading to the huge wooden door which was opened.

"Where are we?" I asked confused. Brick chuckled as he opened the car door and helped me out.

"You'll see." Brick said and he led me inside. Inside was even more dazzling and beautiful. It looked like a ballroom from a fairytale with its beautiful arches, columns and brass-yellow floors. The ballroom was decorated with white streamers, a couple of white balloons tapped to the walls and knotted gracefully with floral arrangements in the tables. The floral arrangements were mostly white roses with a couple of pink blossoms and a single crimson red rose. Golden eagles and silver owls were everywhere, intertwined as the eagle and owl were flying gracefully together. Dozens of people were here, dressed as if was a formal occasion, I saw Rosa at the heart of it all with Nina, who was sitting with other older women and men. Rosa smiled as soon as she saw us.

"Brick and Blossom!" she said and led us to a backroom. "I thought you weren't going to make it!" she said and frowned once she saw what we were wearing. "Good thing I asked a favor from your siblings or…" she didn't finish her sentence but told Brick to go to a room while she carefully led me to another.

"Rosa what is happening _now_?" I asked and she laughed. She was wearing a pearl gray dress that made her look younger. The gray in her light brown hair was still there but it didn't matter, Rosa was beautiful nonetheless and she looked like a queen.

"It was Brick's idea." She said with a small smile. "Of course he couldn't plan all this by himself, he was taking care of you so he asked me, dear." She said and we came into a small room where Buttercup and Bubbles were waiting. Bubbles looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Bubbles asked.

"Threw up in the road," I said as my face felt hot. "I'm okay though." I said making sure I sounded convincing. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We have to help you look…"

"Pretty!" Bubbles said with a giggle and I frowned as I was sat down in the chair.

xxx

I coughed as Bubbles applied the perfume. Hopefully she and Rosa were done. Buttercup hardly helped but she passed the occasional makeup bottle…when she knew what Rosa and Bubbles were talking about.

"Ready!" Bubbles sang. Rosa smiled and with my sisters, she led me to the ballroom where everyone seemed to be waiting. Brick was at the other side with Butch and Boomer. I saw everyone's eyes on us…especially me. I immediately regretted letting Bubbles dress me. I was wearing a soft pink dress, it went as high as my knees I was wearing high heels that matched. Rosa managed to pull up my hair in gentle waves with half of it braided. I bet that I looked better than I described.

"Rosa what is happening?" I asked. I saw people chuckle as they sensed my confusion and the undeniable nerves in my voice. I saw Pablo Uccello as he made his way towards us. He looked handsome in his tuxedo and he smiled once he saw me.

"This is your wedding, dear." Rosa said with a smile. My eyes widen as I stared at everything, it wasn't a simple party then.

"Oh." was all I could say. Pablo held my hand, in the way a father does as he leads his daughter to her newly husband. We walked slowly towards the other side where Brick was.

"Blossom," He said. I looked at him and saw him with a soft and remembering smile. He looked down and then chuckled. "You remind of both of them, I am sure that both of them are so happy of what you did. You brought peace." He said and looked at Brick. I saw him smile to Pablo.

"Thank you for being here Signore Uccello," Brick said and Pablo nodded.

"After Nina, her closest family is me and I will make sure she is happy. It is what both Catalina and Jonathan would have wanted." Pablo said handed me to Brick. I smiled at him as he gently kissed my forehead making me feel loved and protected. He twirled me towards a familiar face that belonged to Brother Lorenzo along with a few other monks.

"_Fratello _Lorenzo," Rosa said as she looked at him. Brother Lorenzo smiled politely at her.

"_Sei qui per tradurre le mie parole, sorella mio nuovo_?" He asked. Rosa's serious face turned gentle.

"_Si_," she said sounding certain. Brother Lorenzo smiled and looked at us.

"He is asking her to translate," Brick said, I felt my face getting hot. I could tell I had a confused face before, if I was to stay here then I had to learn Italian.

"She had accepted." Boomer said and I saw him next to Bubbles who smiled.

"Thanks Rosa," Buttercup said next to Butch. Suddenly the friar looked at all six of us. He began to raise his hands and he started to talk, his feathery voice becoming louder yet remaining friendly and soft.

"Family, friends, and Cittáian citizens we gather here today to re-unite Brick and Blossom Jocovini," Rosa translated a little low for us. I felt my face get hotter as I realized that some people did not know about my marriage with Brick…well that makes two of us. I didn't even know I was getting married that day!

"For many centuries we all knew that such union is impossible due to their hatred for each other however time has sealed the wounds of the past." Rosa said as Brother Lorenzo looked at us with an admiring smile. "I cannot find the words that describe Mr. and Mrs. Jocovini just that their love has triumph over suspicion and an ancient curse. They have brought peace to Cittá Ville, no? You can feel the ghosts of the past rejoicing with happiness with a love just like theirs."

Brick held my hand tighter and I smiled. Suddenly there was a flash as if coming from a camera. I chuckled as I realized that it was Maestro. He quickly winked at me.

"Today, we celebrate the love of Brick and Blossom Jocovini and of their siblings." Rosa said and I looked confused and quickly noticed the color in my sisters' faces and pride in Brick's brothers. I took a look in their hands and I was shocked to see rings there as well. Brother Lorenzo seemed unsurprised but glad for all of us. Brick suddenly took out a ring from the pillow of a boy who was standing next to Rosa. He looked familiar, he couldn't be more than 5 years old but he had eyes that were bluer than sapphires. They looked like dark amethysts. He had a soft pale face and dark brown hair that seemed to make him look more like an angel.

"This is for you," Brick said as he held my hand and gently placed a ring in my finger. It was a soft brown gold making it look like polished bronze, with a diamond in the middle and carved golden eagles with small rubies in their eyes and white gold owls (making them look like silver) with small pink diamonds in their eyes circling the ring. "I figured to make it official, since the rings that were given to us were never meant to be in our hands." He said with a grin. I felt my eyes tearing up the ring symbolized everything we've been fighting for.

Brown gold symbolizing the Marcello family, we never would have been together if it wasn't for Rosa. She was the tie between our families.

Diamonds always have been used to symbolize marriage.

Golden eagles with ruby eyes meant Brick, my Brick.

Silver (or white gold) owls with pink eyes meant me.

The ring had everything and was absolutely perfect.

"This is why you came so late?" I asked with a small laugh. Everyone else did laugh too and Brick smiled as he kissed full of passion and love.

"Of course," He said. "I had it made by the best gold smiths and jewelers while you were at the Hotel to get your stuff." He said and I remembered when I left him to go with Buttercup and Bubbles to the Hotel when we were…kidnapped.

"Time to celebrate!" Buttercup said and Butch laughed as well as everyone else.

xxx

Brick took me out to dance, I tried pushing him away. I was such a terrible dancer and a clumsy one at that.

"You were pretty afraid of water too." He said as he gently pushed me towards a dance. I bit my lip, he won there but I was still a terrible dancer. He led me in a soft and gentle dance that seemed to melt away my fear. I quickly began to relax and let my feet copy his, he suddenly realized my comfort and spun me around making me a little dizzy but I laughed it off.

"Brick," I heard someone say behind us. Brick and I looked at the woman with graying strawberry blond hair and soft clear blue-green eyes. She had a kind face and she reminded me of Mom, well the only picture we saw of her.

"Mom," Brick with a smile. Behind her was a man with graying black hair and fierce dark eyes who were gentle and sharp at the same time. He smiled too. "Dad, you came." He said. We left the dance floor to sit in an empty table while Pablo was dancing with Rosa and our siblings with each other.

"Of course son," The man said. He didn't look like any of the Jocovini brothers but he had their strength. "Why will we miss your wedding? You've finally settled down." He said with a knowing grin that I found familiar to Butch. The same dark twinkle in their eyes and the same smile.

"You must be Catalina's daughter," Brick's mom said with a gentle smile as she ignored her husband and eldest son. "I'm so happy to see you well, dear." She said and looked at Brick with a playful smile.

"You chose well," she teased. Brick chuckled.

"Thanks Mom." He said and he held my hand. "Her name is Blossom, Blossom this is my Mom, Maria Jocovini and he's my Dad, Santiago Santini." He said introducing us. I smiled at them

"Good to meet you Blossom. Finally there is someone who will settle him down, even though I was more worried about Butch than him." he said with a smile as he saw Butch and Buttercup dancing. Suddenly he turned towards us with a confused expression. "So what is all this I hear, son? Some people are talking about a curse…what is that about Brick?" he asked. Brick and I looked at each other with a nervous smile.

"Long story Dad." Brick said. "Why don't we enjoy the party instead?" he asked avoiding the question perfectly as he poured wine into our glasses.

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry I have another chapter…or epilogue coming up! After that, is the end of 'The feud in Cittá Ville' I know it is terrible but we must move on! *dramatic voice* LOL so please review! Those of you who review know that I answer every single one of them the reviews you give are just that special! Also I will try to update soon! I know I haven't being doing that lately! ^_^ Well until next time! :D**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Ah, I am finally able to end this! I am so happy to do so yet it is always a sad thing. However I have a little surprise for you! I am so happy to finally share the end of Cittá Ville! :D **

Epilogue: _Continued_

_Arturo _

Arturo di Galimberti received papers from Captain Santini or now Jocovini. Like everyone he was shocked to learn that he was working with a descent from the ancient families and he was considering leaving the police force. Arturo joined the police force because it was a place where the ancient feud did not exist. However the Captain was in need of his most efficient and cleverest of his agents to track down Signore Ricardo Marcello. He had disappeared completely from Cittá Ville and the Captain was getting angry. Arturo did not blame him, the betrayal from Ricardo Marcello was devastating and it was maddening that they were not able to find him.

Arturo himself was angry at the _signore_. He was so close into killing the Ubertini girls. The thought of it made him wish for his death. He looked through the documents that the Captain have given him, they were medical notes on Blossom Ubertini's injuries which were life-threatening. It was a miracle that the red haired Ubertini was even alive. The next was a testimony of Bubbles Ubertini, where she describes the events; the empty desk in the reception, the foreshadowing letter of the original Friar, and the mysterious break in of the penthouse. The blue-eyed Ubertini was only aware that the Jocovini-Santini brothers and Signore Marcello knew of their rooms. The last paper was another testimony. It was from the beautiful green-eyed brunette, Buttercup Ubertini, where she describes the way the _signore_ treated them in while they were kidnapped. According to her, Ricardo revealed that he had murdered Professor Jonathan Ubertini in a fire, had they come to Cittá Ville by bribing the Keane family lawyer into giving them a false letter from the deceased Emma Keane.

Arturo realized that Case 2011-FC1205 was the most complex case of the century. They had their criminal but it was hard to incriminate him since there was no hard evidence even though why will the Ubertinis lie?

"What is wrong Arturo?" he heard the Captain say. Arturo turned and saw the crimson eyed dark red haired man.

"This case," Arturo said in his usual monotone voice. The Captain nodded.

"It is beyond our comprehension but if there is anything else I want than to take away a murderer from Cittá Ville is to make that bastard pay for what he did to my wife." The Captain said in a hard and cold voice as he looked at the pictures of Blossom Ubertini's injuries caused from the explosion. Arturo nodded in agreement. He not only wanted to kill the strange eyed Ubertini but Buttercup as well.

"We lost track of Marcello, it seemed that according to the Ubertinis, he left while he made his accomplices blow the place up. It was well planned, Captain." Arturo analyzed. The Captain nodded, he and Blossom have thought the same even though he carefully placed her aside. He didn't want her to worry more he needed her to heal instead.

"If we could capture the accomplices then we could know where Marcello is." The Captain said as he studied the files of Coco and Mario.

"Captain!" someone cried. Both Captain and Arturo quickly left towards the entrance of the agency building. Two police men were grabbing a slightly overweight man who reeked of alcohol.

"Mario," the Captain said in a serious voice. The man groggily looked at the Captain.

"You bastard!" Mario groggily yelled. "He was supposed to destroy you…" he cried. The Captain gritted his teeth.

"We have you surrounded Mario," The Captain said in an ice cold voice. Arturo set his jaw he wanted to make Marcello pay.

"Talk, now." Arturo said through his teeth. Mario looked at the man with a now semi-serious face. He grinned loosely.

"There is no way you will make me talk, polices." He said and lay back comfortably in his chair. "I was paid to stay silent." Arturo gritted his teeth and the Captain crossed his hands. He knew how to deal with non-talking accomplices.

"Arturo talk to him." he ordered. Arturo nodded and grinned darkly.

xxx

Arturo calmly walked over the alcoholic man and sat down slowly in his chair across him. They were placed in a dark room with only one light bulb and he could tell that the Captain was watching their conversation. Arturo began analyzing the man he looked like he was abandoned to his luck, with barely any money and orders in what to do next. He was not the brain of the tragedy but simply a hand that was being used and tossed around.

"You do realize that you were involved in the worst case of Cittá Ville, right?" Arturo asked Mario. Mario turned around he didn't wish to see the police in the eye.

"I am not involved in anything." He said slowly as if trying to make the police man understand, like a man talking to an annoying child. Arturo chuckled darkly.

"Of course you're not." Arturo said and Mario looked at him confused. "I mean you just happened to be there, am I wrong?"

"You do not know what you're talking about!" Mario yelled as he banged the table. Arturo began to laugh darkly, his icy green eyes even colder and crueler. Mario backed down when he realized that Arturo was not stupid.

"There is eye witness, the car in which appeared in Road 66 near the highway towards the city of Arezzo. You tell us where he is and you get a reduced sentence of 5 years," Arturo began. Mario swallowed for his crime was worth life in prison. He looked at Arturo. "Or, you would be sentenced to life in prison. Your choice Mario," He said. Mario looked at the young officer and silently cursed himself for allowing the police to catch up to him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Mario finally said. Arturo frowned but nodded respectively. He wanted the man to not feel pressured however time was ticking. Marcello could be long gone when he does finally talk. "Do not worry, I manage to look at his plans and leaving Italy is not one of them."

xxx

"You did not fail," the Captain said with a small smile. "In truth you did a much better job than I expected." Arturo was happy to work with the Captain, he was his second in command and he knew how clever and quick the Captain was.

"Very well," Arturo said. Suddenly he saw the green-eyed Jocovini, Adrian. He was casually standing in the Captain's office. "Signore Adrian." Arturo said in his monotone voice, he looked suddenly bored as he sat down he was used to being excluded from the Santini brothers' conversations.

"Antonio," Adrian said and he looked him with a grin. "Buttercup and I are getting married in a week, no one knows yet and she wants us to tell Alejandro, Bubbles and Blossom this night." He said. Arturo narrowed his eyes. Buttercup was getting married in a week?

He did not listen to the rest of the brothers' conversation. He was suddenly thinking about Buttercup's strength and bravery. The way her bright green eyes blazed with energy, wild yet caring, beautiful yet dangerous fascinated him. He knew it was dangerous for him to…be fascinated by the Captain's brother's finance but he could not help himself. Many people thought that the Captain's red-haired wife was the most beautiful of the Ubertini sister but he disagreed. Buttercup Ubertini was by far the most beautiful. Arturo couldn't help himself but suddenly fantasize about him being in Adrian's place. On him being the man that Buttercup will want, who she will want to marry.

It was impossible, even ridiculous that a beautiful and strong woman like Buttercup will even notice him. She did not even get his name right she will call him Arthur instead of Arturo.

"…Arturo?" Arturo heard the Captain ask. Arturo looked at the Captain and Adrian who were looking at him as if expecting an answer.

"What happened now, Captain?" Arturo asked. Adrian chuckled darkly as he narrowed his dark green eyes his boss looked at him as if Arturo lost his mind.

"We were asking if you would assist Adrian's wedding." The Captain said as he lay back in his leather chair. His red eyes looking into Arturo's ice green eyes. "Is in a week from now, what do you say? Coming?"

"Of course Captain." Arturo said without hesitation. He did not want to ruin his friendship with the Captain and perhaps now he could see more of the short brunette beauty.

"Antonio," The Captain said. "Call me that instead of 'Captain'." He said. Arturo nodded and Adrian smiled darkly.

"Yeah, you two are like best buddies in here." Adrian said with a chuckle. Suddenly there was a knock in the door.

"Come in," Antonio said in Italian. The door burst opened to reveal a short yet lean woman with short chopped brunette haired with blazing green eyes. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Adrian. Arturo was able to see the lust in the men's eyes behind her. He knew instantly who she was.

_Buttercup_ Ubertini,

"I'll take that as a 'come in'." she said. "Seriously I am sick and tired of not knowing what is going on around me!" she said. Arturo looked at her and he suddenly had the urge to run up and kiss her. He stopped himself however, that behavior was improper for an agent and for any man. She looked from Adrian to Antonio and lastly Arturo. She raised an eyebrow and kept her hands crossed making her look like a small and graceful wolf. "Arthur Gamberti," she said with an ice cold voice. Arturo narrowed his eyes. He did not know when he came to realize that he was fascinated with the _ragazza maschiacco_, or tomboy but he woke up one day and he loved her.

Yes, Arturo di Galimberti was in love with Buttercup Ubertini. He needed to see her to feel the strange warmness that took over him; he has never felt this way for any _signorina_. What made the green-eyed Ubertini so different for him?

"Is Arturo, _signorina_." Arturo said as he gritted his teeth, this _ragazza maschiacco_ made everything feel hotter, uncomfortable and more tension. He hated feeling this way, he usually radiated monotone confidence. What was happening to him?

"Whatever," she grumbled and turned towards Adrian. "Are we going?" she asked. Adrian nodded and left his brother.

"See you later bro," Adrian said with a smiled and nodded towards Arturo. "See you later man." He said and left with Buttercup. Arturo nodded back and turned his back to Adrian, what did Buttercup Ubertini see in him? Arturo realized his hands were in fists as if preparing to embrace a punch.

"I have to go…Antonio." Arturo said. Antonio nodded and dismissed Arturo. Arturo quickly walked towards his locker in the other side of the building. The building suddenly felt uncomfortably hot for Arturo, he was sweating and he realized he was having symptoms of a nervous and a secretive man, in truth Arturo was trying to hide his love for Buttercup Ubertini from everyone. He knew she was taken, forever with Adrian but Arturo still hoped, hoped that one day Buttercup Ubertini will see Arturo and fall in love with him.

_Keep dreaming_, Arturo thought harshly as he pushed away his secret desire. He suddenly realized that he had to get away. Get away from everything.

To get away from the ridiculous feud, even though the feud in Cittá Ville no longer exist it was difficult to accept the peace and harmony the marriage between the peculiar eyed ones brought.

To get away from the agency, he believed it was a sanctuary from the criticism of the Cittáians but he still felt their stares in his back.

To get away from Buttercup Ubertini, she will never fall in love with him…she will always be with Adrian. But she was so perfect, so beautiful…so strong too.

He had to get away.

Arturo started his car and began driving towards somewhere, anywhere but the station. He wanted to take her away from his mind. She was like a drug, strong and beautiful yet dangerous and addictive. Arturo gritted his teeth, she had him feeling. He never felt, his father was a police officer too and then he became a soldier, he taught Arturo to not feel a thing.

Which is why he did not regret leaving Cittá Ville when he was 18, he was so confused back then, to leave the ridiculous beliefs and traditions of Cittá Ville.

"STOP!" Arturo heard someone cry desperately. Arturo obeyed without hesitation for the voice seems to command with royal power, one that it is impossible to do the opposite.

"Auntie!" someone else cried. It was a little boy about 4 or even 5 years of age he had brown wavy hair and strange dark blue eyes. He looked at Arturo with an angelic face yet he looked annoyed as he held a soccer ball. Who is he? Arturo wondered, he never seen this boy in Cittá Ville. "He was about to crush my ball." He said. The woman though was familiar to Arturo. It was Rosa Marcello.

"Patrizio!" she scowled recovering her breath. "I have told you many times to play in the backyard _not_ outside." Rosa said. "Go! Go inside with your grandma!" she said. The boy looked down and went inside the old Ubertini house. Rosa finally looked at Arturo who had gotten out his car. Rosa's scowl turned into a tired smile. "Thank you for stopping Arturo." Rosa said. Arturo nodded. He did not want to crush the life from the little boy.

"Your welcome and I excuse myself for not seeing where I was going." Arturo said his voice monotone yet there was a hint of regret. Rosa shook her head.

"Is fine, I am just happy to have Patrizio well." She said and looked at Arturo curiously, as if studying him…something his mother never did. "You however do not look well." She said. Arturo didn't say anything. "I am sorry you seem to see me as if I am nosy."

"No not at all," Arturo said. He went back to his car. "I will see you later Signora Marcello." Arturo said and left.

_You however do not look well_, she said.

Signora Marcello was right, Arturo felt terrible. Suddenly something occurred to Arturo, he could leave Cittá Ville. Just like before, except this time it might be forever.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello?" Arturo asked in Italian as he answered his phone.

"Arturo," Leonardo Rossi said, he was the head police officer in the police force a sort of manager. "Mario talked."

"What did he say?" Arturo asked suddenly interested. "Does the Captain know?"

"He doesn't." Leonardo said. "I was not able to reach him. Mario said that Marcello was planning to go in Rome." He said. "Should I contact the Roman police?"

"No," Arturo finally said. "I'll go there myself." He said as he realized that this might be his chance to get away from Cittá Ville and Buttercup Ubertini. "I'll ask the Captain."

Arturo hung up his phone and parked his car in a random spot. He looked up at the moon with its silver beauty and power that reminded him of Buttercup Ubertini, her beauty and power over him.

_I will forget you Buttercup Ubertini_, Arturo thought determined, _even if I have to rip my heart out_.

**A/N: What do you think? :D I am waiting for your reviews! I want to hear from all of you and some of you know that I response to your reviews with all my heart. Every single one of them is special! **

**Oh the surprise [Me: How could I forget that? Jaz: Ha, you dummy]…many of you can already guess what my plans are! Here it is…**

_**The Queen of Ace**_

**So yeah, this is the surprise! ^_^ It will take a while for me to publish it but now you know my next move! I have been planning (in my head) on what I should do. In case you're wondering, yes Arturo di Galimberti and the PPG cartoon's Ace are the same person but I made a tiny twist to him. The truth is I have no idea how this story came to me but doesn't the idea sound cool? :D **

**Also I have another thing to announce! You all know of FictionPress, the sister website of FanFiction, right? I made an account there. Yes I'm still December's Devil! I was able to put my favorite penname there before anyone else! Yay! Anyway I'm planning in writing a story there too! I have chapter number one completed! Well here is the title!**

_**The Angels Legacy**_

**Is still not published, just in case you go and search for it! ^_^" Is just something that is going to happen around next week or the week after that. Don't worry. I can handle two stories at the same time! **

**So both stories will be coming soon in a computer near you! :D**


End file.
